


Touch and See

by NikiFrost



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artists, Caretaking, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Physical Disability, Relationship(s), Romance, Slow Burn, Swan Queen - Freeform, oblivious idiots in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 69,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiFrost/pseuds/NikiFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SwanQueen AU: Emma Swan is a lonely painter recovering from an eye injury that has left her temporarily - and possibly permanently - blind. Regina Mills is her new and reluctant caretaker with a secret love for art. When Emma succumbs to the fear that she will never paint again, nor will she ever lay eyes upon the gentle caretaker that has slowly wormed her way into her heart, Regina is the only one who can bring back her hope. "You don't need your eyesight, Emma. Just give me your hands."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

NikiFrost.DeviantArt.com || Niki-Frost.Tumblr.com

 

“Seriously, Mary Margaret, I’ll be fine on my own. It’s just two weeks.”

“I’m not leaving you alone here for two weeks, Emma. Besides, Kathryn’s a great caretaker and I trust her. You two will get along wonderfully.”

Emma slouched further into the couch, letting her head drop back. She could feel sunlight warming her side, which meant the window blinds were up again. “Can you cover up the window before you go? I don’t need the light anyway. Actually, you may as well turn off all the lights and save on my electricity bill for the month. I’ll be fine in the dark.”

She could almost _hear_ the brunette’s eyes rolling in their sockets.

“Kathryn is coming and that’s final. I refuse to come back to find my best friend’s corpse in the darkness.” There was some thumping and shuffling. Emma assumed Mary Margaret was moving her suitcase and bags to the door. The woman had pretty much moved in with her ever since she returned from the hospital, insisting that she’d help her out until she fully recovered. Emma was used to living alone most of her life but she had to admit, she’d miss having her friend around.

A moment later, a hand touched her shoulder. Emma instinctively tilted her head up in what she assumed to be the brunette’s direction.

“Want help redressing your bandages before I go?” Mary Margaret automatically motioned towards the gauze wrapped around Emma’s head, covering both her eyes. Emma sniffed.

“No, it’s fine. _Kitty_ can help me with it later.”

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes again. “Please don’t call her that. You know she’s doing this as a favor. Neither of us can afford to actually hire a caretaker.”

“And I said I don’t need a caretaker,” Emma groused, petulant. “I know this apartment like the back of my hand. As long as the fridge is stocked with food, I’ll manage here alone just fine.”

“You can’t even change your bandages on your own.”

“Knock the disinfectant onto the floor _one time…_ ”

A tap on the door signalled David’s arrival at that moment, halting Emma’s grumbles.

“Door’s open,” Emma called. She heard David’s heavy steps thump into the apartment.

“Hey, Em,” he greeted, leaning in to place a quick kiss on Mary Margaret’s cheek. “How’re the eyes?”

“Healing.” Emma’s shoulders lifted in a heavy shrug. “Doctor said the bandages can come off for good in a couple more weeks.”

“And your vision?” he inquired a little more hesitantly. Mary Margaret shook her head slightly at him, a worried look creasing her features. Emma was oblivious to it all.

“He’s optimistic,” was her only reply. “You guys ready to go?”

“Yes,” said Mary Margaret. “We’re dropping off the spare key with Kathryn on our way to the airport. She’ll be here later today.”

Knowing there was no getting out of it, Emma sighed heavily and nodded. “Fine. Have a good trip, kids.”

Her lips were pursed and though she didn’t say what she felt, her friends knew her all too well. David’s large hand clasped her shoulder and gave her a squeeze before he grabbed his girlfriend’s bags and started hauling them out. Mary Margaret carefully stooped down to hug Emma, brushing her hands through the blonde’s hair.

“I’ll call every day to check on you,” she promised.

“Yes mom,” Emma drawled, sarcastic.

Mary Margaret’s embrace tightened. “I’ll miss you.”

“It’s only for two weeks,” Emma murmured, though her arms tightened around the brunette ever so slightly as well.

When the couple finally left and the door shut with a resounding _click_ , Emma stretched herself out sideways on the couch, taking in the new silence of the apartment. The past couple weeks of living with Mary Margaret meant that her days were always full of sound, whether it was the brunette’s ipod plugged into the speaker or the brunette herself singing a cheerful tune as she cooked or cleaned. Now there was nothing at all except for the occasional sound of someone else in the building, muffled through the thin walls. Back to the way it used to be.

“You didn’t cover up the window,” Emma murmured to the empty room, wiggling her socked feet where the sun warmed them. With nothing to do and no desire to start groping blindly around the place, she settled her hands across her stomach and drifted off to sleep.

~

The first thing she heard when she awoke was the sharp jangling of keys right outside the door, followed by a muttered curse. Emma resisted the urge to laugh. Ever since receiving the spare key to Emma’s apartment, Mary Margaret had put it on its own key ring and decked it out. Last she’d seen, the thing was covered in a bunch of Disney-themed keychains, with some sort of mini giraffe stuffed animal clipped to the ring. She wouldn’t have been surprised if it weighed five pounds in total.

She waited, listening, as the door was finally unlocked and swung open. The keys were dropped onto the kitchen counter as high heels clicked their way across the hardwood, almost wearily making their way inside. Hidden behind the couch in the open living space, Emma lifted up an arm and waved her hand, making her presence known.

“Hi, Kathryn. I’m over here.”

She’d only met Kathryn once or twice, but the woman was a good friend of Mary Margaret’s and she’d liked her well enough during their brief interactions. Besides, she promised to play nice. There was a long pause in which she waited for a response, then the high heels clicked a little closer.

“Kathryn had an unexpected emergency to deal with so she is now unavailable. I’m here in her place.” The voice was low, husky and pleasant, a stark difference to the high pitched nasally voice of the blonde caretaker she’d been expecting. Emma sat up abruptly.

“Oh.” She’d been uncomfortable enough with the thought of sharing the apartment with Kathryn, whom she barely knew, and now her caretaker was a total stranger? Great. Running a hand through her hair and hoping she looked presentable enough (seriously, what was she wearing? She’d put on the first T-shirt and pair of pants she’d gotten her hands on,) Emma set her feet on the floor. “Well… Hi. I’m Emma.”

The high heels clicked around the couch until the woman was standing just to her side by the coffee table. “I’m Regina.”

An old fashioned name. Emma wondered what she looked like. Her voice sounded attractive, certainly. “Nice to meet you, Regina. What time is it?”

“Ten after six. I intended on starting dinner, if that’s agreeable with you.”

“Sure. Make yourself at home.” Emma made a wide gesture with her arms towards the kitchen area behind her. The high heels clicked away in that direction. “Mind taking off your shoes? Mary Margaret’s pretty peculiar about hardwood floors, I won’t hear the end of it when she gets back… Even though it’s not her floor.”

“Of course.” There was some shuffling at the door, then feet padding softly into the kitchen.  Emma just sat and listened for a moment, uncertain of what to do. She couldn’t watch TV or read a book, and she certainly couldn’t get any painting done. Music was an option, she supposed, but her phone didn’t have much of a selection and that was usually Mary Margaret’s thing. The brunette had done everything she could to keep Emma entertained ever since she came back from the hospital and now she felt rather lost without her.

Leaning back into the couch, she twiddled her thumbs. The fridge opened and closed and a few items were pulled from cabinets.

“What would you like for dinner?” Regina asked from across the room, familiarizing herself with the kitchen.

“Whatever’s easiest to make. I’ll eat anything.” Emma wasn’t going to start making requests. It was awkward enough as is, having a stranger tend to her. They ended up having pasta for dinner, with Emma on the couch with a bowl in hand and Regina perched at the other end of the couch. Considering how quickly Regina had managed to whip up dinner, the pasta was delicious. Certainly better than anything Emma could have prepared on her own, even if she wasn’t currently blind as a bat.

“This is really good,” she said around a mouthful.

“Thank you, dear.”

The forced smile was evident in Regina’s voice. Emma swallowed and lifted a brow.

“You’re not really a caretaker, are you?”

The question must have taken Regina off guard because there was no response for a few long seconds. Then, “No, I’m not.”

“Ah. How come Kathryn sent you?”

“She’s a good friend of mine, and I owed her a favor.” Regina sighed. “She said you were a pro bono case so she couldn’t get any other caretakers to take you on for free. I wasn’t busy, so… here I am.”

Emma blindly stuck her fork into her bowl until she skewered up more pasta. “Oh. Well, I don’t really need a caretaker, you know. I’m fine here on my own. So if you wanna get going, that’s cool.”

“Kathryn warned me you’d say that, and that I had to ignore it.” There was amusement in Regina’s voice. “So unfortunately, you’re stuck with me.”

Feigning a pout, Emma shoved more food into her mouth. “Darn. Well, at least you’re a hell of a cook.”

Regina chuckled. “Glad to hear it.”

“So… what do you actually do?”

“I’m a physical therapist.”

“For like athletes and stuff?”

Regina lifted a brow. Articulate, this one. “Sometimes. I’m an equine physical therapist, so I work with people and horses. What about you? What do you do?”

“Painter,” Emma replied, motioning around the room with a callous wave of her hand. “Mostly I do commission work for interior decorators. Sometimes I sell my own stuff.”

The walls of Emma’s apartment were, indeed, covered with canvas paintings of all sizes and colors. Regina had noticed them earlier but only now took a moment to really examine them, appreciating the great amount of skill and detail in each. She’d always had a love of art and it surprised her that these masterful works had been painted by the blonde.

“You’re very talented,” Regina admitted, standing to move around the room and get a closer look. Emma’s head tilted to follow her footsteps as she went.

“Thanks. You like art?” Unlike Mary Margaret, whose usual reaction was to briefly admire her new paintings and then gush about how lovely they were, Regina actually stopped in front of each painting and examined them in thoughtful silence, much like someone would examine art at a museum or gallery.

“I do. I’ve amassed quite a collection, actually.”

How an equine physical therapist could afford to amass a large collection of professional artwork was beyond her, but Emma just smiled and nodded, setting her bowl down on the table when she found no more pasta to spear.

“This one is…” Regina paused in front of one particular painting, her dark eyes taking in the intricate lines and soft bloom of colors. “This one is magnificent.”

When she turned around, Emma was cocking her head to one side, expression puzzled despite the bandages covering her eyes. Regina cleared her throat. “The one with the chestnut stallion galloping across the shimmering plains. It’s beautiful.” There were a few paintings of horses spread out around the room, but this one was immediately her favourite.

“Ah. Yeah, that one.” Emma nodded, grinning to herself. “That’s one of my favourites too. I’ve had some generous offers, but I keep telling everyone: that one’s not for sale.”

“Is it special to you?” Regina turned back to the painting to lean in and admire the brush strokes, wondering just how in the world the stallion looked like it could jump out of the canvas at any moment. The grassy plains it ran across seemed to glitter, a dusting of silver and gold that Regina very nearly touched with her fingertips before pulling her hand back.

“In a way. I spent a long time on that one, and it just… _pops_ , y’know?”

Regina nodded agreeably - then remembering that Emma couldn’t actually see her, “Yes.”

“I haven’t been able to recreate it, no matter what I try. Nothing’s ever looked the same or felt so alive. I keep it around as inspiration, I guess. Maybe one day I’ll be able to paint like that again.”

Emma spoke of it like it had been a stroke of luck, but Regina knew that such talent didn’t come from luck. When she looked back at the blonde woman with the bandages over her eyes, something tugged at her heartstrings, a sliver of pity and perhaps something else.

As if feeling eyes on her, Emma tipped her head down. “On the assumption that I get my eyesight back, anyways.”

“I’m sure you will.” Regina gave the painting another longing glance, then returned to the other end of the couch. “Do you mind if I ask?”

“About my injury?”

“Only if you want to.”

“It’s a long story.” Emma chuckled. “The short of it is; I did something stupid and careless, and now I’m paying the price. If I never paint again, I guess I brought it on myself.”

“That’s not very hopeful of you.”

Emma shrugged. “I’m not a very ‘hopeful’ kind of person.”

“Your paintings say otherwise.”

“Oh? What else do my paintings say about me?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Emma grinned, almost bashfully, and shrugged her shoulders. It had been a long time since she’d bantered with someone (and for an anti-social person, she didn’t have many friends in the first place) so this was proving to be a pleasant surprise.

Regina smiled and shook her head a little. She wasn’t normally this friendly with strangers, nor did she tease people in conversation. Maybe it was the fact that Emma couldn’t see her and didn’t know what she looked like, or that Emma hardly knew anything about her at all. Being anonymous was a relief, in a way, and she was starting to think that this arrangement wouldn’t be so bad after all.

“When do we need to change your bandages?” she asked after a moment of companionable silence. Emma pursed her lips, tensing slightly in place, and Regina wondered why.

“Before I go to bed, I suppose,” was the vague answer. “Wanna watch TV? Mary Margaret bought me the _Friends_ box set. I can still listen to it.”

Regina agreed easily, and they spent the next few hours marathoning season one with a bowl of popcorn. Emma knew the show well enough that she still laughed at every joke and every cue, and it was that evening that she discovered the beautiful sound that was Regina’s laughter.

By the time the blonde started yawning, they agreed to call it a night. Regina was cleaning up and putting things away when Emma stood and hovered by the end of the couch, her thigh against the armrest.

“The couch pulls out,” she said, “and there are spare pillows and blankets in the closet.”

“... I’m sorry?”

“Uh, you’re… I thought you were staying here?”

“Oh.” Regina paused. “Kathryn would have, but I can’t, I’m sorry.”

“Ah. That’s fine.” Emma blushed and waved it off. “All the supplies for my bandages are over…” she paused to orient herself with the room.  “-there, in that cabinet.”

Regina went to the mentioned cabinet and began pulling out supplies. “I have a young son at home,” she explained, surprising even herself for saying it. She rarely told people about her son unless absolutely necessary.

“You have a son,” Emma repeated, surprised. “How old is he?”

“He just turned six.” Regina returned with the supplies and moved Emma back onto the couch. The blonde began unwrapping her current bandages on her own, a frown on her face.

“I don’t wanna keep you from your kid.”

“He’s not home alone, so don’t use it as an excuse to get rid of me.” She’d hoped it would coax a smile or a chuckle out of the blonde, but Emma frowned even further, absolutely baffling her.

“Right. His father.”

“No,” Regina corrected. “His parents aren’t in the picture. Henry’s adopted. My sister is staying with me, so she’s watching him tonight.” Again, another admission that she normally wouldn’t have told anyone except for her closest of friends. And she could count those on one hand.

“Oh. Wow. That’s-- that’s really great of you. Adopting him, I mean.” Her voice might have wavered ever so slightly. If Regina noticed it, she didn’t comment on it.

Emma ducked her head as the last of the gauze came undone, carefully removing the pads from atop her eyes. Regina had turned on a lamp earlier and now had to withhold a gasp as the light revealed the ugly wounds across Emma’s closed eyelids. It was like someone had taken shards of sandpaper and glass to her eyes, ruining the skin with a smattering of tiny cuts.

“Sorry,” Emma muttered, turning her head aside a little in embarrassment. That snapped Regina out of her shock.

“What are you apologizing for?”

“It’s not pretty to look at, I know.” Emma gave a self deprecating smile. “Mary Margaret fainted the first time she saw it.”

At that, Regina snorted. “Well, I am no Mary Margaret. Turn your head this way.”

Emma did as told and kept quiet as Regina replaced her bandages with fresh gauze and ointment, wrapping her back up with quick but gentle precision. When she was finished, her hand lingered against the blonde’s head, fingers grazing the gauze.

“You’ll get better in no time,” Regina said softly. Then she pulled her hand away and returned the supplies to the cabinet. When she turned around, Emma was halfway across the living room and fumbling her way towards the bedroom door. Regina hurried to her side and grasped her by the arm to help lead. “I’m here to help you around, you know.”

“Can’t blame a girl for trying,” Emma chuckled, her fingers curling around the doorframe as they moved into the next room. Regina led her to the bed and retrieved a pair of pajamas for the blonde as per her instructions on where they were located (pajamas were a loose term because Regina could only find boxers and tank tops in that drawer.) Once the blonde had dressed, she led her to the bathroom. Emma knew where all her things were - it wasn’t hard, there was a single toothbrush in a glass cup and one tube of toothpaste on the counter - so Regina waited in the bedroom while she did her thing.

Emma wasn’t much for personal items, that was for sure. The bedroom itself felt very impersonal; just a bed, a dresser and drawer, some clothes strewn about. The corner by the window had the most items of interest. A canvas was propped up on an easel with a half-painted image of a chestnut horse. On the floor tucked just under the easel was a box full of paint tubes, brushes, and other such supplies. Regina stepped closer to examine it, recognizing the beautiful stallion from the painting in the living room.

“It’s the same horse,” came Emma’s voice, startling Regina. The brunette turned to find the blonde lingering in the doorway of the attached bathroom, her head tilted to one side.

“How did you--?”

“It’s the only interesting thing in here to look at,” Emma chuckled. “I don’t exactly have photos or personal items lying around.”

Out of pure curiosity, “Why not?”

Emma shrugged, her fingertips touching the wall as she carefully walked further into the room. She was in no danger of bumping into a drawer or anything, so Regina let her move on her own.

“Don’t have much of sentimental value, I guess. Just my paintings.”

When she came close enough, Regina gently touched her shoulder and directed her to her bed. Emma slid herself under the covers, remaining in a sitting position with her back against the headboard.

“Really? Nothing from friends or family? Surely you keep some photos?”

Emma seemed to consider this question. “I’ve got some stuff from Mary Margaret and David, they’re all out in the living room. No family though, so no photos to keep.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

Again, the blonde’s shoulders lifted in a shrug. She fiddled with the hem of her blanket for a moment, fingers worrying at the soft fabric, then, “I’m glad you adopted your kid. That’s all an orphan wants, you know. To be loved and wanted.”

Regina nodded wordlessly, at a loss for words. When Emma slid down and pulled the covers up to her chin, she cleared her throat.

“What time should I come back tomorrow?”

“Whenever’s good for you. I’ll be fine here until then. I promise not to burn the apartment down.” Emma lifted a hand in salute, a stiff and joking gesture that felt out of place.

Regina pursed her lips. “Kathryn gave me your cell phone number. I’ll tex-- err, call to check that you’re awake before I come over. Is that okay?”

“Sure. Is my phone still on the nightstand?”

Regina looked to the nightstand, found the phone, checked its battery, and automatically reached down to plug in its charger. Nodding to herself, she turned off the bedside lamp. “It’s right here, charging. I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

Emma’s head tilted in her direction, and even in the darkness, she saw the blonde’s lips curl into a smile. “Sure. Thanks for doing this, Regina.”

“You’re welcome, dear.”

There was a pause. Regina gazed across the small room at the incomplete painting. A question nagged at the back of her mind and she found herself blurting it out before she could stop herself. “Why a chestnut stallion?”

“Sorry?”

“Your painting. The one outside, and the one in here. Why a chestnut stallion?”

Emma’s brows lifted. “Oh. Well, I see it in my dreams. Which is funny because I’m not a huge horse fan or anything, but yeah, I see it in my dreams pretty often. The same chestnut stallion. Maybe it’s my spirit animal or something.” She laughed. Then, “Why do you ask?”

A pause. Regina blinked. “He looks just like my childhood steed, Rocinante.” And before Emma could say anything, she cleared her throat and said, “Good night, Emma.”

“Night.”

Regina padded softly away. Emma strained her ears to listen, hearing the click of the brunette slipping on her high heels and the jangle of the keys. A moment later, the door shut and the lock snapped into place, and Emma was alone again.

She wondered what Regina looked like. She tried to imagine the woman mothering a six year old little boy. She thought of Regina riding a chestnut stallion named Rocinante.

No image conjured up in her mind seemed to do the woman justice, but she could not stop thinking of it, could not stop wondering.

_What do you look like?_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say: THANK YOU for the reviews! You're all lovely and your feedback gives me the inspiration to keep going. Stay Regal, my darlings. :)

“Hi again.”

This place was familiar. Wind rustled the grassy plains, each blade of grass shimmering in the moonlight like strands of silver and gold. Emma stood with her hand outstretched, waiting, always hoping that one of these nights the stallion would come to her. Like every other night, he just tilted his massive head at her, the streak of white on his face bright against the rest of his dark chestnut hair.

He’d approached her before, she remembered that. It was a long time ago, she’d been a child then and still in the foster system. She remembered stroking his nose and feeling him puff his warm breath across her face, ruffling her hair. That was the first time.

The second time had been on her 28th birthday. She’d painted him the day after, somehow managing to capture him running across the silvery gold plains like a beautiful apparition. That had also been the last time.

“Making me wait for it, huh?” Emma chuckled, dropping her arm back to her side. “One of these days, buddy. My thirty second birthday is coming up, y’know.” He snorted at her. “Alright. Go on, then. Get.”

She waved her arms at him, shooing him off like she always did. He’d turn himself around and gallop away, and she’d watch him go until he disappeared into the distance. Then she’d wake up.

But this time, he broke tradition. He stared at her, his ears tipped forward attentively, nostrils flaring with each breath. Emma tilted her head, baffled, and was about to speak up when another voice called out from across the plains, one that sounded oddly familiar.

“Rocinante!”

The stallion swung his head around, ears swiveling at the sound of his name, and Emma thought she saw the silhouette of a figure in the distance.

~

She jolted awake to her phone’s obnoxious chime, signalling an incoming call. Rolling onto her side, Emma touched her bedside table until she found her phone, unplugging the charging cable and drawing the vibrating device towards herself.

“Ah, crap,” she muttered, blindly swiping her index finger across the screen until she managed to accept the call. “Hello?”

“Good morning, Emma.” The husky voice was unmistakable. “Are you up? Can I come in?”

“Oh, uh, yeah, sure.” Emma automatically lifted a hand to rub the sleep from her eyes, only to stop and frown. Throwing her legs over the side of the bed, she sat up and took in a deep breath. Whatever she’d been dreaming about was already fading from her memory, no matter how hard she tried to grasp at it. “What time should I expect you?”

“Actually--”

Keys jangled and the front door swung open. Emma tilted her head, startled.

“Regina?” she called out, lowering the phone. There was a thump of shoes, then soft footsteps padded up to the bedroom doorway.

“Hi,” said Regina.

“Were you waiting outside?” asked Emma, fumbling to end the call on her phone. Regina gently took the phone from her hands and did it for her.

“I took my sister and son to my mother’s this morning, so I figured I’d come straight here instead of detouring home. Hope you don't mind.”

“Ah. I don't mind, but really, feel free to just let yourself in next time. You don't need to wait outside for my permission. Besides, I’d just sleep in all day if you let me.” Emma stood and felt her way over to her dresser. “What time is it?”

“Eight thirty.”

Fingers skimming over what felt like denim, Emma grimaced. “Help me pick out some clothes? I don't wanna look like a fashion disaster.”

Regina chuckled, and next thing she knew, the brunette was standing close at her side, pulling a pair of skinny jeans and a nice shirt from the drawers. She pressed the clothing into Emma's arms. “Here.”

“Thanks.”

Emma felt Regina move away and assumed she’d left her to her privacy, so she scooted towards the bed and quickly stripped off her pajamas to get changed.

Regina _had_ turned to leave. Really. But she’d paused and turned, intending on asking Emma what she wanted for breakfast, and her voice caught in her throat at the sight of the blonde in her underwear.

For a painter she was shockingly well built, her shoulders strong and muscles rippling across the smooth expanse of her back as she bent over to pull on her jeans. Denim was dragged up over toned thighs and shimmying hips. Curved biceps flexed as she carefully pulled the shirt on over her head and down to cover up generous cleavage held snug in a simple black bra. Emma reached back, arching her spine as she pulled her hair out from beneath the shirt and shook it loose.

And Regina finally realized that she was staring and slowly crept back out of the room before her charge noticed her lurking presence.

Tiptoeing into the kitchen, she cleared her throat and purposely opened up a utensil drawer as noisily as she could. “What would you like for breakfast?” she called out across the apartment.

“I think we’ve got eggs and bacon in the fridge,” Emma called back. Regina went to work, keeping an ear open for the blonde’s activities. Emma had gone into the bathroom and she let her be, having already checked the night before that all her items were easily laid out on the counter for her and a fresh roll of toilet paper was easily within reach in case she ran out. (That was one awkward situation she’d been prepared to avoid.)

By the time Emma felt her way down the short hall and into the living room, there was bacon in the oven and scrambled eggs being tossed in a frying pan.

“Smells great.” Emma grinned as she crept along the wall. Regina glanced up from her work.

“Shoe rack in front of you.”

Emma reached down, felt the rack, and moved around it, continuing towards the kitchen area. Regina lifted a brow but said nothing, inwardly pleased that the blonde was making the effort to sit nearer. Eventually she ended up on a bar stool at the island, elbows on the counter and chin in her hands.

“How are you feeling today?” Regina asked conversationally.

“The usual.” A shrug. “The bit of tape under the bandages keeps my eyes closed, so I’ve gotten used to the feeling. At this point it’s just a matter of giving it time to heal. How'd my injuries look last night?”

“Scabbing,” came the honest reply. “They may scar.”

“Then I’ll look badass.” Emma laughed, a somewhat hollow laugh. “The only thing that matters is my eyesight, really. If I get it back, I don’t care what I look like.”

Regina served the eggs onto two plates and then brought out the pan of sizzling bacon from the oven, carefully plucking them up with tongs and stacking them neatly on each plate.

“Ketchup for your breakfast?” she asked absently, retrieving a ketchup bottle from the fridge, though her thoughts lay with the possibility of Emma never seeing again. Again, her chest ached in sympathy for the woman. Surely fate wouldn’t let a talent such as hers go to waste by blinding her?

“Am I that obviously a ketchup-on-everything kind of girl?” Emma asked, grinning as she held out a hand for the bottle. Regina passed it over and watched as the blonde carefully mapped out where her plate was before squeezing the bright red condiment onto everything.

“My son puts ketchup on everything,” Regina admitted, putting a fork into Emma’s free hand. Emma gave a genuine laugh at that comparison.

“I see how it is; treat me like a bigger version of your kid, huh? How come I didn’t get a bedtime story last night, then? So unfair.”

“Eat your breakfast, miss Swan.” The quip was playful but Emma tilted her head some as she began forking at her eggs.

“When did I tell you my last name?”

“You didn’t. Kathryn thinks she’ll be unavailable for the whole two weeks, so she dropped off your paperwork for me last night.”

Emma paused. “Paperwork?”

“For your care. You must not know Kathryn very well. She’s… a tad obsessive when it comes to organization and schedules. She even wrote down exact times and instructions for changing your bandages, and for your next doctor’s appointment.”

“Geeze.” Emma grinned around another mouthful of eggs. “She’s anal, you mean.”

“Language, miss Swan.” Again, her tone was playful and teasing, entirely _not_ Regina Mills. Somehow, being a faceless entity in Emma’s life made it so much easier to interact with her. No judgement, no expectations.

“Okay, we’re gonna have to discuss this whole _miss Swan_ thing, it’s weirding me out. I can’t remember the last time someone called me that. It’s just Emma, okay?”

“But it’s so much more entertaining to annoy you when you can’t throw things at me.”

Emma’s fingers crept along her plate until she found a slice of bacon and picked it up between her fingers, holding it aloft threateningly. “Ten bucks says I can still hit you with flying bacon.”

Regina laughed aloud, a warm and husky sound that had Emma smiling in response.

“Okay, okay,” said the brunette between chuckles, “You win, Em-ma.”

Emma grinned, sticking the bacon into her mouth as the brunette settled onto a bar stool across from her. A moment of chewing later, the blonde was moaning happily.

“Oh my god. This bacon.”

Regina blushed, actually _blushed,_ at the obscene moaning that was coming out of Emma’s mouth, and was admittedly glad that the blonde couldn’t see her right now. This was borderline food porn and it was working her up far more than she was comfortable with.

“Coffee?” Regina asked suddenly, her voice almost cracking. Emma nodded in agreement, so she busied herself brewing a pot of freshly ground coffee beans and ignoring the dopey grin on Emma’s face. How the woman could enjoy food so thoroughly was beyond her.

“So,” Emma said after a minute of eating. “Tell me about your kid.”

Thankful for the distraction, Regina fiddled with the coffee maker and thought of Henry. He’d been a bit grumpy this morning, not understanding why Regina was leaving again so soon to spend time with someone else. Normally she was able to bring him to work with her so this was a change in routine, and Henry didn't do change very well. She did not look forward to the day he’d have to start 1st Grade later this year.

“Well, he’s very smart and creative. He’s got an active imagination and his current obsession is knights and dragons. He threw a temper tantrum last week when I didn't let him watch Eragon _._ ”

“It’s not a scary movie, y’know,” Emma laughed. “He’s - you said six? - that’s old enough to watch Eragon. The dragon talks, and there isn't much blood.”

“Are we talking about the same movie? Because the bad guy in Eragon looks scary. Besides, Henry’s _six,_ he shouldn't be seeing _any_ blood.”

Emma munched on another strip of bacon. “Okay, point taken. What about Barney? Does he watch Barney?”

“He’s not _three_.” Regina sniffed. “Besides, Barney is a dinosaur, not a dragon. There's a difference.”

Emma was fighting back a smile as she nibbled her bacon. Regina squinted at her for a long moment.

“You're messing with me!”

“It’s so entertaining to annoy you when you can’t throw things at me.” Emma had this smug grin on her face, coaxing a scoff out of the brunette. “You wouldn't throw things at a cripple, would you?”

“You're lucky I wouldn't,” Regina snorted. “But when you're recovered, that's a whole other story.”

The blonde laughed. “I’m counting on it.”

~

Mary Margaret’s promised call came a little later that day when Emma and Regina were in the middle of _Friends,_ season two. Emma’s cellphone blasted _Always_ by Erasure and Regina nearly dropped the remote in her hurry to pause the TV.

“That song is ridiculous,” Regina muttered, pursing her lips as Emma smirked and shushed her while answering the call.

“Hey, M.M.,” she greeted. “What’s crackin’?”

“Kathryn called me as soon as we landed. Are you doing okay? Is… is Regina taking care of you?” Mary Margaret sounded mildly concerned. Emma’s brows furrowed.

“Yeah, I’m fine. We’re fine. Why?”

“It’s just that…”

“Hang on.” Emma lowered the phone and tilted her head in Regina’s direction. “Hey Regina, do you mind leading me to my room? I think I should take this call in private.”

The weight on the couch shifted. “No need. I’m going to grab a pastry from the cafe down the block. Would you like anything?”

“A bearclaw would be awesome.”

“Alright. I’ll be back in twenty.”

“Thanks.”

Emma listened and waited, unaware of the frown on Regina’s face as the older woman slipped on her heels and left the apartment. Once the door clicked shut, she leaned back into the couch and brought the phone to her ear again. “Mary Margaret?”

“Is she gone?”

“Yeah. What’s going on?”

“I’m just worried about you, that’s all. Regina’s not exactly the most… _caring_ , of people? She’s not even a real caretaker.”

“I know. She’s a physical therapist with horses. And what do you mean? She’s been great so far.”

There was a long pause. Then, “Really?”

“Yes, really. She’s totally nice.”

“Are we talking about the same Regina Mills?”

“Is that her last name? Yeah, we’re talking about Regina Mills. What are you going on about, M.M.? You know her or something?”

“I went to college with her and Kathryn. She was awful.”

 _Awful_ was not the word Emma would have used to describe Regina. Kind, playful, and dare she say _cute,_ yes, but awful? Certainly not.

“Maybe you’re confusing her with someone else. Regina’s been taking great care of me, and I actually like talking with her.”

“But Emma--”

“I’m _fine_ ,” Emma insisted, exasperated. “And things are great over here, so let’s not worry about it, okay? How’s David? Did you tell papa Leo that I said hi?”

Mary Margaret huffed. “Fine. Daddy says hi back. And David’s still sick after the plane ride, but he should be fine by tomorrow. Next time, you’re coming with us!”

“Who am I to refuse spring break at your dad’s lake house?”

~

“What did you tell her?” Regina hissed into her phone, her voice dropped into a low, threatening tone as she turned to seclude herself in the corner of the cafe. She could almost _hear_ Kathryn wincing on the other end of the line.

“Tell who?” the blonde tried.

“You know who! Blanchard!”

Kathryn sighed. “I just told her that I had an emergency to deal with and that you would look after Emma in my place.”

“And you thought she’d be fine with that?”

“Emma would have told her eventually. Oh, come off it, Regina. College was more than a decade ago, you both can’t possibly still hate each other.”

“From Mary Margaret’s _dire_ tone on the phone, I’d say she still thinks I’m a wicked witch.”

“That was what she called your sister. She called _you_ an evil queen... Wait, you eavesdropped on their conversation?”

“I’m waiting around in a cafe like an _idiot,_ Kathryn. I’m sure she’s regaling Emma with stories of how horrible I was to her in college by now.”

“When have you ever cared about what people thought of you?”

Regina hesitated, frowning. “I don’t. But the next two weeks would be a lot easier if Emma didn’t think poorly of me. I’m doing this for _you,_ remember?”

“And I appreciate it,” came Kathryn’s genuine reply. “You know I wouldn’t have pushed this on you if I had any other choice.”

“I know,” Regina muttered, exhaling heavily. She couldn’t truly be mad at Kathryn for the unexpected circumstances. “How’s Jimmy doing?”

“Crying,” the blonde huffed. “A lot. I can only give him so many painkillers and he still insists on hobbling around the house in that cast of his. Don’t ever let Henry climb trees.”

“Noted. Is Frederick stuck in Boston for that business deal?”

“Yeah. He tried to get out of it but they need him there for that. Looks like we’re both stuck playing caretaker for the next two weeks. Listen, I’ll call Mary Margaret later, make sure there are no misunderstandings, okay?”

“Thank you, Kathryn.”

“Alright, I’ve gotta go. Jimmy’s wailing for me. Kisses.”

“Bye.” Regina ended the call with a sigh, then turned towards the bored looking cashier at the counter. “I’ll take a box of bearclaws.”

~

When she returned to the apartment (with mild trepidation, she admitted,) Emma was stretched out on the couch, one ankle crossed over the other, her arms behind her head. The blonde tilted her head up and smiled a perfectly normal smile.

“Welcome back.”

“Thank you.” Regina set the donut box and the tray of drinks onto the coffee table. “Would you like a bearclaw now?”

“Heck yes. Thanks.” Emma sat up, grinning as a donut was placed between her outstretched fingers, a styrofoam cup pressed into her other hand. “What’s this?”

“Hot cocoa. Sorry, I didn’t ask - do you drink cocoa?” The cheshire cat smile splitting Emma’s features answered that question for her.

“It’s like you already know me,” the blonde cackled, happily biting into her donut. “C’mon, back to Friends. This is the episode with the lesbian wedding.”

“Do you have every episode memorized or something?”

“Uh, Regina, this is the one with the _lesbian wedding._ Of course I’d remember it.”

“I see.” If that wasn’t a blatant clue, she didn’t know what was. Regina sat down and hit the ‘resume’ button, her own cup of hot cocoa cradled in her hands. She was perfectly content to sit in companionable silence when Emma suddenly blurted out,

“Did you say _a_ bearclaw? Like there’s more than one?”

Regina laughed so abruptly that she almost choked herself.

“What?” Emma grinned.

“You.” Regina shook her head, swiping a tear from the corner of her eye. “You really are just like Henry.”

“Boo. That's not the impression I wanted to make.” But Emma laughed it off like she was joking around, and Regina just watched the way Emma's cheeks dimpled with her smile and the way her nose crinkled as her lips curled up, and how was it possible that she could find the blonde so cute? They’ve never even made eye contact. Besides, it’s only been two days, and it’s not like Regina’s counting down the days until she no longer has a good excuse to visit her again.

She didn’t really want to think about that. Besides, it’s only been two days.

~

Lunch and then dinner passed, in which they exchanged stories and laughed in good spirit. Emma showed a great amount of interest in learning about Regina, and Regina divulged simple answers about her work while expertly turning questions back around onto Emma’s life. They talked about art, movies, books, paintings, even horses. Both had chestnut stallions on their minds at that point in the conversation, but neither had the courage to bring it up again.

They were curled up on the couch with glasses of wine after having changed Emma’s bandages, when Regina finally asked a question that had been sitting in the back of her mind all day. “Last night, when you mentioned how an orphan just wants to be loved and wanted…”

Emma’s smile, which had been big and bright all day, faltered ever so slightly. “Yeah?”

“Were you speaking from experience? You said you didn't have any family.”

Emma readjusted her feet underneath her. Regina reached out to grab the blonde’s hand and stop her wine from sloshing out of the glass.

“Careful.”

“Thanks. Yeah, I was an orphan. Grew up in foster care, bounced around from home to home until I was seventeen, then I ran off and went it alone.”

“It… must have been hard.” Regina didn't know what else to say. She couldn't empathize, not when she grew up with a large and very wealthy family. Her father had doted on her and she'd been given everything she could have ever wanted in life and more. Thinking of a teenage Emma - homeless and alone in the world - was sobering, and again Regina felt her heart aching for the woman. (Which was crazy, because when has Regina ever cared about anyone’s happiness but her own? _Never_ , she thinks stubbornly to herself. _Except for Henry._ )

“I dunno, don’t exactly have anything to compare it to, so...” Emma’s shoulders lifted in a shrug. “It wasn’t all that bad. I met lots of people. One of ‘em convinced me to try painting, and, well, I’m doing pretty good for myself now, so I can’t complain.” With no desire to dwell on her past, she continued, “What about you? Tell me about your family.”

Regina licked her lips, contemplating downing the remains of her wine. She refrained from such behavior. “Well… My father is-- was-- a good man. He passed away several years ago. _His_ family owned an old estate, with stables and everything, and growing up there is the reason I love horses. My mother is… tough on us. Zelena - my older sister - she’s my half sister, from mother's previous marriage - she’s fierce and wild and always causing drama wherever she goes.”

Brown eyes rolled in their sockets, exasperated yet also affectionate for the chaotic whirlwind that was her sister. “And everyone loves Henry. Nothing I did ever seemed good enough for my mother, but Henry... The day I brought him home in my arms was also the first time I knew mother was truly proud of me. Or at least of something I had done. Henry’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I never knew how to love very well, not until he came into my life. ”

A soft laugh escaped the brunette at the memory. Cora had been absolutely furious with her when she’d arrived late to a family dinner. It had been during her father’s last year - he’d been fighting cancer for much longer and they all knew their time was limited - and the finalization of the adoption paperwork that day took longer than she’d expected. One could have visualized the steam coming out of Cora’s ears when she stormed across the dining room to meet Regina at the entryway, only to stop short when she realized there was a tiny human being cradled in her daughter’s arms.

“Explain yourself,” Cora had demanded, startled, and Regina had glanced over to her father and Zelena before lifting her chin defiantly.

“This is Henry,” she’d announced, her voice strong and even. The tiny fist holding on to her finger lent her strength. “The adoption papers came through today.”

She vaguely remembered some bizarre mixture of squealing and laughing from Zelena, who was far too excited to be “cool auntie Zel.” More clearly she remembered the love and approval in Henry Senior’s eyes as he gave her his most heartfelt smile from where he sat, thin and fragile, in his chair. Cora’s reaction had shocked her most of all. She’d never seen so much empathy and understanding in her mother’s eyes before that day.

“You’re a mother,” Cora had whispered.

Regina smiled fondly at the memory. She didn’t often smile when she thought of her mother, so that was saying something.

Emma sniffled. The sound startled Regina and her expression immediately turned to concern over what she’d possibly done to make the blonde cry.

“Emma?” She leaned forward, brows creased as she assessed Emma’s quivering lips. “Did I say something to upset you?”

Adamantly, the blonde shook her head and gave a watery laugh. “No. No. Sorry, it’s just-- your kid, Henry-- he’s a lucky boy. He’s lucky to have you for a mom.”

“I… Thank you.”

Sinking back into the couch a little, Emma rested an arm around her stomach and finished off her wine. “I think I’m gonna call it a night.”

The sudden statement caught Regina off guard. She glanced at the wine left in her own glass before setting it down. “Okay.”

They followed the same routine as the previous night, with Regina leading Emma into her bedroom and getting her a change of clothes, then waiting in the short hall as Emma washed up. When the blonde was back in bed, Regina turned off the lights and hesitated where she stood. After a moment, Emma felt a new weight on the edge of the bed.

“Can I ask you something, Emma?”

“Sure.” Emma waited. And waited. She pursed her lips when it became evident that the silence would only drag on. “Regina?”

“Sorry. Nevermind. Forget I said anything.” The weight lifted, and Regina’s soft footsteps moved to the door. “Goodnight, Emma.”

“Goodnight, Regina.”


	3. Chapter 3

"And he just ran away?"

"With his tail between his legs."

Emma howled with laughter, clutching at her stomach with one hand while the other hovered over her face. "Oh, man, you're making me cry! Ow!"

"Don't laugh so hard then," said Regina, eyes crinkling at the corners in amusement.

"I can't believe David actually did that. What a clutz! I'll have to harass him about it when they get back."

"Just don't tell him that _I_ told you. I'm sure he's hoping to have buried that embarrassing college fiasco a long time ago."

Emma grinned, taking another large bite out of her sandwich. "What about Mary Margaret? What's the story there? You told me all about Kathryn and David."

Regina instinctively scowled, glad that Emma couldn't see her reaction. "She and I don't get along. Never did. Not much to tell."

"Aww, c'mon. That's it?"

"Frankly, I don't think you want to know, dear."

"Why not?"

Regina frowned, fiddling with her glass of apple juice. "I assumed Mary Margaret had already told you all about me."

"Actually, she's never mentioned you up until that phone call yesterday."

"Really? And what did she say during that phone call, if I may be so bold?"

Emma laughed. "Not much. She made it sound like you two were mortal enemies in college though. I told her to drop it."

Regina was dumbfounded. _"Why?"_

"Cause she was saying shit that wasn't true." Her shoulders lifted in a shrug. "Besides, I don't care what happened between you two in the past, I don't need to listen to my friends badmouthing each other."

"You-" Regina halted, then, more awkwardly, "We're friends?"

Emma's lips worked themselves into a half grimace, half smile. "Well… if that's cool with you. Unless this is like a professional thing and you're just my caretaker and I won't see you ever again after this is over-"

"No!" Regina blurted out before she could stop herself. "I mean- I would like to be... friends."

"You're not just saying that to be nice, are you? I can't see your face."

"I _do_ want to be friends," Regina reassured her, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks. "Honest."

A grin split the blonde's features. "Awesome. So does this mean you'll tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"About you and Mary Margaret."

"I thought you didn't want to listen to us badmouthing each other," Regina said with dry amusement. Emma wrinkled her nose.

"Well no, but M.M. said you were awful to her. I just wanna hear your side of the story. You can tell me that, can't you?"

"That's…" Regina hesitated, fingers tightening around her glass. "It's a long story. One that I never even told Kathryn."

If Kathryn was indeed the only friend Emma had heard Regina speak of, then the fact that even she didn't know meant this was way over her head. Backpedalling, Emma held up her hands in a placating gesture, hoping she hadn't offended her.

"Sorry. You don't have to tell me, I don't want to push you. Want to continue our marathon?"

They were back on safe ground, spending the next few hours blasting through season three and four, pausing only for bathroom breaks. They stayed away from the alcohol this time, instead finishing off a two litre of sweet iced tea between the two of them.

"You don't need to go back to work soon?" Emma had asked at some point, when she realized that Regina was actually spending every day doing nothing but watching TV and having meals with her.

"I can afford to take as much time off as I need," was Regina's simple answer, before she shushed the blonde to hear a joke in the show.

They lasted about another hour before Regina noticed the blonde's growing restlessness. She hit the pause button and shifted to face Emma on the couch. "Time to do something else?"

"Maybe." Emma blushed, adjusting herself with a grimace so that she could stretch her limbs. "My tailbone is sore and my legs are cramping. I used to be pretty active, so all this sitting around and not moving is starting to kinda hurt."

"What would you like to do?" Regina asked, immediately wondering what they _could_ do. She supposed they could go on a walk, but that would mean keeping Emma on her arm the whole way to avoid any collisions, and that was definitely not something she wanted to do in public. There wasn't much space to move around the apartment, and Emma's lack of eyesight made most other forms of entertainment pointless.

Emma seemed to realized the same thing, because her shoulders slumped and - after a long moment of silence - she said, "I guess I don't have many choices, do I?"

"I suppose not." Regina smiled sympathetically, reaching over to pat Emma's forearm so that the blonde didn't think she was being callous. As she cast her gaze around the room, however, her eyes fell upon a narrow paintbrush sitting on a side table in the corner of the room. (She'd learned early on that Emma's painting supplies could be found scattered all over the apartment in the most random of places, but it was this specific brush that got her thinking.) Tapping a finger to her lips, she considered the idea. "Would you like to paint?"

It was clearly the wrong wording, because Emma's head turned in her direction and her lips pursed in what was obviously a look of hurt. "What?"

"Finger paint," Regina corrected quickly, cursing inwardly at herself for her thoughtlessness. "Surely you must miss it? Perhaps this could be a suitable middle ground until you recover. Henry's always loved finger painting."

"Oh." Emma scratched at her jaw, seemingly on the fence. "Finger painting blind, though?"

"Henry says the best part is feeling the paint between your fingers," Regina reasoned. She wasn't going to admit that her little boy had gotten her to partake in it once, but she _had_ ended up enjoying herself despite the mess they'd made.

"Your kid's smart," Emma chuckled. "Alright. Sure, why not?"

With Emma's guidance, Regina laid out a tarp across the living room floor and brought out a canvas and an array of paints. She lined them up by color and shade so that they had a vibrant rainbow laid out in front of them. _She would find this amusing, I'm sure,_ Regina mused, before telling Emma where each color was.

"Aww, you made me a rainbow!" Emma teased, pulling her blonde hair back into a low ponytail. With Regina's help, she'd changed into an old gray tanktop and some paint spattered jeans, and now the brunette couldn't stop eyeing the blonde's sculpted biceps as she sat in the late afternoon sun. "Paint with me!"

Regina blinked, re-focusing her gaze from muscular arms to the blonde's face. "What?"

"Paint with me," Emma said again, grinning. "You can borrow my clothes."

"Perhaps another time."

Emma shrugged. "Suit yourself." Readjusting herself on the plastic chair in front of the canvas, she trailed her fingers along the small containers of colors laid out, humming softly under her breath. Regina perched herself on the couch to watch.

"Is this blue?" Emma asked, her fingers poised over a container to her left.

"Cyan. _Blue_ blue is one more to the left."

"Thanks."

Long, steady fingers dipped into the blue paint while her free hand reached out, carefully touching the canvas and feeling for its dimensions. After a moment, she splayed her free hand onto the surface and used it as a reference point as she began finger painting with the other. Slow, awkward strokes of her fingers smeared blue over the rough fabric. Sliding her free hand along as she added to the blobular shape, Emma's shoulders relaxed.

Regina's gaze drifted up those sculpted arms to her face, finding Emma biting softly at her lip, teeth pressed down against pink flesh. Her mouth was curved into an amused smile as she worked on her sloppy creation, pausing every so often to rub the paint between her fingers as if missing the texture of it.

"How about some music?" Emma suggested after a few minutes of quiet. "There's a speaker dock over by the windowsill if you wanna plug in your phone or something."

"I'm afraid I only have classical music on my phone," Regina admitted, reluctant to part with even that bit of somewhat personal information. She never shared her phone's playlist with anyone.

"Classical music is cool with me," Emma encouraged, so with a grimace of defeat Regina docked her phone and turned on her playlist. A moment later, the living room was filled with the soft, sweet caress of percussion, woodwinds, and string quartets. Emma swayed side to side in her seat as she painted, clearly enjoying herself, so Regina sunk back into the couch and let herself relax.

They ended up ordering in spicy Shanghai noodles for a late lunch (Emma had insisted it was the best Chinese restaurant in the whole city) and Regina had just brought in the food when Emma stuck her arms up in the air, smiling a toothy smile.

"Okay, I'm done - I think. What say you, good lady?"

Regina chuckled as she moved around the couch to take a look. Despite looking smeared and disproportionate, she recognized what looked to be a blue bird sitting on a branch atop a blurry green background. The black feet weren't quite attached to the bird and it looked more like it was hovering over the branch, but she understood all the same.

"A blue-jay?" she guessed.

"Huzzah! It's not a completely unrecognisable mess, then?"

"It's a very lovely blue-jay," Regina confirmed, smiling. "And you're covered in paint."

There were indeed smears of paint all over Emma, and her hands were caked in now-muddied colours. She gave a bashful grin. "It's a bit tough trying to feel where I am when the paint's still drying. Next time, I should probably use the type that dries fast and stays raised. I think I have a box of those somewhere. Not as big of a colour range though. Maybe I can pick some up from the store…"

She rambled off, lost in thought until Regina's hand came down on her shoulder.

"Let's get you cleaned up for some food first, okay?"

Emma grinned a toothy grin, vibrant blue paint smudged on her chin, and Regina just shook her head and smiled at how the blonde reminded her so greatly of Henry.

They were talking over lunch a half hour later, seated at the kitchen island with their noodles deposited into ceramic bowls - Regina refused to eat straight out of the take-out box - when a cellphone chime interrupted the classical music coming from the phone dock.

"Sorry," said Regina, moving to retrieve her phone. Emma happily chowed down as the other woman answered the call, pausing when Regina's voice took on a hint of distress.

"Have you tried putting on a cartoon? … Yes, I know, but… Well why can't you call Zelena? You know that I- No, mother, that is not what I'm insinuating."

A long exhale. Emma swallowed down her food and lowered her fork, frowning. She wasn't trying to eavesdrop but Regina was standing just across the room and speaking perfectly audibly.

"Put him on the phone. No, I'm not going to- Will you just put him on the phone? … _Thank you._ " Another long pause. "Hello? Hi, sweetheart. It's Mommy."

Emma sat completely still, mesmerized by Regina's "mother" voice. It was lighter and gentler, sweet and coaxing in a way that Emma had always imagined a loving mother would sound.

"Yes, I know, I miss you too, but I'll see you tomorrow. Aren't you excited to sleepover at Grandma's? You get to see the horses, and... I know, I'm sorry, honey. Can you please be good for Grandma? She-"

Even from across the room, Emma could hear the unrestrained crying coming from Regina's phone and winced in sympathy at the same time Regina jerked her ear away from the device.

"Henry. Honey, please-" There was a muffled thump, then, "Hello? … Yes, mother, of course I heard him. Surely after raising Zelena, you can handle a temper tantrum…" Regina gave a frustrated sigh. "Fine, fine. Yes, I'm on my way."

Emma smiled sympathetically as Regina's soft footsteps returned to the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry, Emma. I have to go pick up Henry, he's having a fit and…"

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'll be fine here. You go take care of your kid."

"I can be back in a couple hours, I just need to call for a sitter."

"Honest, I can manage for the rest of the day, you don't need to run back and forth."

"It's no problem. I don't want to leave you alone with your supplies all over the living room floor."

"Well…" Emma tilted her head. "Maybe you can bring your kid here? I mean, if you don't mind, I'd be cool with it."

Regina hesitated, considering the ramifications of bringing Henry here when she was supposed to be caring for Emma. Not to mention the fact that he was apparently in quite the mood. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, 'course. I don't mind. I've got some animated movies we could watch with him. No Eragon, I promise." Emma grinned, and Regina found it near impossible to say no.

"Alright. I'll be back soon. Just leave your plate there when you're done, alright? Don't even think about doing the dishes."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

"Mommy!" Henry's high, childish voice gave a squeal as he flung himself bodily against Regina's legs, latching on like a baby sloth. Regina settled a hand on his head of dark hair and glanced up to find Cora coming down the hall with Henry's overnight bag, looking agitated.

"Honestly, Regina, I don't know why you agreed to _caretaking_ when you have a child of your own to care for." She said the word like it was beneath them.

"It's not so different from what I do for a living, Mother. Besides, I'm doing it for Kathryn."

"Yes, for Kathryn. That must explain why you couldn't even spare an hour to come tend to your son." Her tone was thick with sarcasm. Kathryn had always smartly stayed on Cora's good side. If Regina was so willingly preoccupied for someone else's sake, it surely wasn't for Kathryn. "So who is he?"

"He?" Regina repeated, genuinely confused as she took Henry's overnight bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"This crippled man you're caring for. I don't know why you would be so _preoccupied_ otherwise."

The brunette frowned. "Why must you assume I'm fawning over some man?"

"No man!" Henry demanded, stomping a foot and inadvertently stepping on the toe of Regina's high heels as he did so. She barely felt it; the boy was tiny and light as a feather.

"No man," Regina agreed, running a hand through his hair. To her mother, "Henry is the only man I have time for in my life right now. And my patient is a woman."

Cora looked mildly offended. "As he should be; a child is a full time commitment. Surely he takes precedent over some crippled woman?"

Regina had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. Henry didn't need to witness his grandmother scolding his mother about proper manners. "Thank you for watching him today, Mother. Come along, Henry."

They'd just made it over the threshold when Cora spoke up again, her voice causing the brunette to falter to a stop. Old habits died hard, apparently, even if she no longer lived under her mother's thumb.

"Friday evening, I'm hosting a dinner here with family friends."

She didn't need to specify Regina and Henry's attendance; it was expected. Regina took a slow breath before turning on her heels. "You know I am otherwise engaged for the next week and a half."

"That is no excuse to be antisocial, dear. You will attend with Henry. He'll behave at dinner, won't he?" The latter was directed at the boy clinging to Regina's legs. He mumbled something, pouting.

"What have I said about mumbling, Henry Daniel Mills?" Cora patronized.

"I'll be good, Gramma," Henry relented, giving his best puppy-dog impression. That put a pleased smile on Cora's face. Then she lifted a brow at her daughter.

"Bring your crippled patient if you must. Just make sure she looks… presentable."

"Mother," Regina warned.

"Good evening, dear." And with that, Cora shut the door.

Regina glared at the peep-hole for a good long moment, finally turning when Henry tugged on her fingers before scurrying towards the black Mercedes. Regina helped him into his car seat, tossing his overnight bag onto the passenger's and then sliding into the driver's seat. The car purred to life, wheel rumbling beneath her fingers as she relaxed into the familiar leather.

"Going home?" Henry piped up hopefully. He was a smart boy, inventive and quick to learn, but he refused to speak in full sentences to Cora's chagrin. Regina didn't mind so much; he'd always be her baby after all. Besides, there were worse habits to worry about in a child, and skimping on words was not one of them.

"No, honey. You're coming to work with me."

"Joey!" he squealed. Joey was one of the young stallions that Regina regularly worked with at the stables, and his mischievous personality had attracted Henry's attention since day one. Regina smiled slightly as she drove.

"Sorry, no Joey today. We're going to a different job. I'm taking care of someone at her home."

"Like auntie Kathy?"

"Mm hmm. Just like auntie Kathryn."

Henry beamed and busied himself staring out the window at passing scenery. They arrived back at Emma's apartment building almost forty minutes later - the Mills' estate was a great deal away from the city on acres of private land - and she used the fob attached to Mary Margaret's hideous key ring to park her car in the parkade beneath the building. With Henry in tow, they took the elevator up to the eighteenth floor.

"Now, I need you to promise me you'll behave," Regina said sternly, crouching down to meet him at eye level. "We're guests in her home. The woman I'm taking care of is recovering from an injury, and it's not polite to ask questions about it, okay?"

"Injury?" he repeated, his brown eyes wide. "Why?"

"I don't know why, sweetheart." She leaned in to press kisses to his cheek, enticing a fit of giggles from the boy as he wriggled away. "Best behaviour, okay?"

"Okay," he chirped, happily grabbing hold of her hand as the doors opened. She led him down the short hall, pausing outside Emma's door when she heard what sounded like rambunctious singing coming from within. Henry peered up at her, looking excited. Without further ado, Regina unlocked the door and the two Mills' stepped inside.

" _Hold me closer, tiny dancer! Count the headlights on the highway!"_ Emma was sprawled out on the couch, singing without music, her feet propped up on the armrest and bobbing along to the tune in her head.

"Hi!" Henry shouted, leaning around the couch to see her. Emma lifted her head with a grin.

"Hi," she replied, just as cheerfully.

"Henry, your shoes." Regina followed after him to retrieve his sneakers and set them down by the door. When she turned around, Emma had sat up and crossed her legs, with Henry sitting cross-legged right next to her.

"I'm Henry," the boy said, leaning forward to examine her bandaged eyes.

"Hi Henry. I'm Emma." Emma lifted a hand in front of her, waiting until she felt a small hand grip hers before giving him an enthusiastic shake. "Nice to meetcha. Thanks for coming to visit! I was getting really lonely, and your mom said you would come play with me."

Regina's brows lifted in surprise at how easy-going Emma was with the six year old, but she remained quiet as the two conversed, moving to pack up the painting supplies from earlier and get it all out of the way.

"She did?" Henry looked to his mother, then back at Emma. "I can be your friend!"

"You can? Awesome! But there's a catch." Emma held up a finger. Henry made a sound of curious confusion. "I need to know what you look like."

"But your eyes are covered," Henry exclaimed, baffled.

"Exactly. So you'll have to tell me!"

Henry laughed. "You're silly."

"Well you know what I look like, so it's only fair." Emma grinned, carefully reaching out until she found his shoulder. Then she moved her hand atop his head. "Wow, check out all this hair. What color is it?"

"Brown!"

She playfully grabbed his face with both hands and gently pinched his cheeks. "And these cheeks! Geeze. Are you as pale as I am?"

"Uh huh," came the reply between giggles.

"Okay. Let's see." She inched her fingers across his face, poking his nose. "And a button nose. You must be quite the handsome fella, huh? What color are your eyes?"

"Brown too." His smile was evident in his voice. He promptly honked with laughter when Emma's fingers grabbed his nose in a teasing gesture.

"Uh huh, I think I've got a good mental image. Yup, we can definitely be friends." Emma scrunched her nose at him, a lopsided grin splitting her features. "What about your mom? Is she as good lookin' as you are, little man?"

"Mommy's like me," he giggled. "But darker."

Regina quirked a brow, wondering if this was some long roundabout way of Emma finding out what she looked like without directly having to ask her. Deciding to play along, she added, "I'm Latina."

Pink dusted the blonde's cheeks as she ducked her head, smiling as if she'd been caught. "Always nice to put a face to a name." Then, poking Henry in the tummy, she said, "Wanna watch a movie, friend?"

"Yes!"

"There's a stack of DVD's over there by the TV, why don't you pick one out and ask your mom?"

"Kay." Henry bobbed his head and scurried to check out the movie selection.

"So you sing Elton John," Regina finally noted aloud, amused, as she leaned against the back of the couch.

"My playlist is like a Frankenstein of music."

"Frankenstein was the doctor, dear, not the monster."

"Hush, you." Emma chuckled and tucked herself into the corner of the couch, settling in with the throw blanket across her lap. When Regina sat down on the other end of the couch, Henry returned with a DVD case in hand.

"Mommy?" He held it out to her, demanding her attention. Regina chuckled.

"Excellent choice, my little prince." To Emma, she clarified, _"How to Train your Dragon."_

"Totally not surprised. We've got microwave popcorn in the cupboard if your kid's got the munchies."

"If _he_ has the munchies, or if _you_ have the munchies?" Regina asked, her eyes crinkling as she smiled. She stood to make popcorn as Emma laughed. Henry ended up sprawled out between them, his head pillowed against his mother and his legs slung over Emma's thighs. The bowl of popcorn was balanced on his belly so that all three of them could munch.

"I'll start dinner," Regina said halfway through the movie, nudging at her son to let her move. Henry clutched at her pant leg.

"No, finish movie first," he said, eyes glued to the screen as the black dragon, aptly named _Toothless,_ reappeared on screen.

"Dinner takes time to prepare," Regina reasoned.

"Aww, we can just order in pizza or something," Emma suggested. "You don't have to cook every day, you know."

"But we already had take-out for lunch."

"Live on the wild side, Gina," Emma said, grinning toothily in her direction. Next thing Regina knew, Henry had tilted his head to pout at her too, and how could she say no to the both of them?

"Alright, alright, pizza it is," Regina conceded, to the gleeful cheers of her son and the blonde. Despite Emma telling her that her card was on the counter, Regina quietly used her own credit card once the delivery boy arrived with their food. To the blonde's horror, Regina and Henry had picked a spinach pizza, while Emma was given a hawaiian.

"Just try a bite," Regina had insisted, leaning over Henry with her slice held aloft while Emma flailed backwards over the armrest as if she were avoiding the plague, laughing.

"Uh, no way in hell!"

"Language, Emma!"

Henry proceeded to sit on Emma, who resisted for another minute before playfully surrendering to the Mills.

"Way to gang up on the blind girl," Emma chortled, slinging an arm around the boy in her lap before tilting her head in Regina's direction. "Okay, one bite."

Then she opened her mouth and Regina moved her slice of pizza between the blonde's lips, letting her bite off a piece. Once more she found herself glad that Emma couldn't see her, otherwise she would have given her guff for the blush that had spread across her cheeks.

By the time the credits rolled, the pizza had been demolished and Henry's head was lolling with exhaustion.

"I think it's time for bed," Regina said, resisting a laugh as both boy and blonde whined in protest.

"Tomorrow?" Henry asked. His mother understood his selective speech habits even as Emma tilted her head.

"That's up to Emma, honey. She might be too tired for visitors tomorrow." She reached over to touch Emma's shoulder. "You don't have to if you're not feeling up to it, Emma. I can find a sitter."

"Nah. Henry's always welcome here! Maybe he'd like to do some finger painting with me."

"Well, in that case, I'll bring him along tomorrow." Regina smiled fondly as she nudged Henry's legs off of Emma's lap. "Let's get you to bed. Say goodnight, Henry."

"Goodnight Emma," the boy chirped, sprawling back out on the couch as Regina helped Emma to her room.

"Night, little man," Emma called back. Once she was settled down in bed with her phone on the nightstand, she murmured, "Hey, Regina?"

"Yes, dear?" The lamp clicked as it was turned off.

"What did you want to ask me last night?"

Regina hesitated, frowning. She'd hoped Emma had forgotten all about that. "It was nothing."

"C'mon, you can ask. We're friends, right?"

"Of course we are. I just… wanted to ask what color your eyes are."

"Oh." Emma looked mildly disappointed. "They're green. Well, hopefully they're still green. I'll find out in a week and a half. Otherwise they might be all pale."

"Green," Regina repeated softly. "I'm sure they're still a beautiful green. Goodnight, Emma."

"Night, Regina."

With a lingering glance, Regina left the room to gather up her sleeping son in her arms. He stirred as she shifted him against her shoulder to lock the door behind them.

"See Emma tomorrow?" he murmured, slinging his arms around her neck to snuggle up closer. Regina pressed a kiss to his cheek as they waited for the elevator.

"Tomorrow," she agreed. As they got in the car and drove away, she thought of Emma again, and she wished she'd asked her real question instead of lying.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, my dears, for the reviews! I don't always have the chance to sit and reply to all of them, but I do read every single one of them and I really appreciate it! If you haven't already, please follow me on Tumblr at Niki-Frost to keep up to date on all my SwanQueen fanfiction and artwork! Los quiero, mi cariño~

For the first time since meeting Regina, Emma was having a crappy day. She woke up at around five in the morning, restless and unable to get back to sleep, and tried to keep herself occupied while waiting for the Mills' arrival. Her toothpaste tube exploded when she was going about her morning routine and she spent twenty minutes carefully wiping the entire counter with a damp cloth until she was sure it was clean again. She managed to stub her toe twice on her way out to the living room, somehow got the TV stuck on a channel that was playing what she assumed to be a Spanish soap opera, and burnt a pop tart in her attempt to make food. Eventually she settled for munching cereal out of the box (she had to sample four boxes until she finally found the Fruit Loops) while listening to what sounded like a very angry Latina woman yelling at a man on TV.

" _Usted no es un hombre,"_  she repeated one of the voices, amused. She wondered if Regina grew up speaking Spanish. That woman's voice could make anything sound good.

Another attempt at changing the channel did nothing - she might have hit record, actually, and was now regretting not having memorized the TV remote's layout - until she gave up and felt her way into the bathroom for a quick shower. The water was a little too hot, she'd failed at keeping her bandages out of the spray of water, and the clothes she'd retrieved from the drawer were probably mismatched.

By the time Regina and Henry arrived, Emma was curled up on the couch, hair and bandages damp, red as a lobster, and pouting like a petulant child.

"Good morning, Emma," the brunette greeted, quickly echoed by her young son. She moved to the blonde's side as Henry went to peruse Emma's DVD collection. "Your bandages are damp."

"I know," Emma huffed, irritable. "I wanted to shower. It didn't go so well."

"You should've waited for me," Regina chided softly. When Emma said nothing and ducked her head with a frown, Regina gently grasped her forearm and coaxed her to her feet.

"Let's change your bandages now, then. Come on." Guiding her to the kitchen, she seated her at the counter while she brought out the supplies. Emma peeled the damp gauze away from her face with a sigh.

"I'm sorry. This day is  _not_  starting out well."

"Want to tell me about it?"

As Regina went about replacing her bandages, Emma recounted her morning. It didn't take long to tell at all. "Wow. My life is so exciting," Emma snorted. "Sorry. My issues sound lame when I say it out loud."

"Not at all. You're doing what you can right now. I  _am_ here to help you, though, so let me make your life easier, alright?"

"Kay."

"Besides, Mary Margaret may try to kill me if she comes back to find you looking like a cooked lobster again."

Emma laughed aloud, automatically rubbing a hand over her red forearms. "Yeah. Couldn't get the water to the temperature I wanted. Also, I may have accidentally recorded a Spanish soap opera."

"So you  _don't_ speak Spanish?" Regina joked, glancing at the TV. She recognized the show; it was one of the ones her mother liked to watch. For all the airs that she put on, Cora Mills was secretly a huge fan of the melodramatic soap operas, if only to make scathing remarks about the foolishness of the women and to ogle the handsome men. It was no wonder that she'd married the Latino Henry Mills senior after divorcing Zelena's English father.

"Not since Spanish class way back in high school," Emma chuckled. "Do you?"

" _Sí, yo hablo Español. No mucho sin embargo."_ The smile in her voice was evident, and it had Emma's lips quirking up into a little grin as well.

"Wow."

" _Qué?"_

"You make Spanish sound good. Like, really good."

Regina opened her mouth, closed it, then ducked her head with an almost shy little smile.  _"Gracias, querida."_

"What's that mean?  _Querida_?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Okay, that's not even fair. I can't Google it."

"Exactly, dear." Regina laughed, putting away the medical supplies as Emma pouted dramatically in her direction. "I see you found a box of cereal. Would you like me to make some real breakfast now?"

The idea of hot food managed to perk the blonde right up, and once the three had eaten, Regina helped dig up a box of specialty paints for them to work with. They'd pushed furniture out of the way and spread a canvas across the hardwood, setting up two easels for Emma and Henry to work with. Once more Regina declined joining, insisting that she was happy to sit back and watch. They ended up plugging her phone into the speaker dock again, filling the room with soft orchestral melodies.

"So," Regina began, watching intently as Emma trailed her fingertips along the dry, raised lines of paint, mapping out where her image was. "Something's come up for tomorrow evening and I'm afraid Henry and I are required to attend."

Emma paused, turning her head to flash a quick smile. "Okay, no problem. I can manage for the evening."

"Actually…" Regina hesitated, frowning. She hadn't even taken Emma out of the apartment all week and now she was going to suggest subjecting her to one of her mother's social dinners? What a friend she was.

"You come too," Henry said matter-of-factly from where he sat in front of his own canvas next to Emma's.

"Me? But… uh, where are we going?" This she directed to the boy, who was clearly going to be more straightforward than his mother. His next response was more of a grumble, as if he didn't relish the idea of it either.

"Gramma's house for dinner."

Emma's head whipped towards Regina, cheeks losing their color. " _Your_ mother's house?"

Regina didn't mention her mother often in conversation, but it was obvious Cora wasn't the most pleasant to deal with. The very idea of meeting this woman while blind and essentially handicapped made Emma blanch.

"I just didn't want to leave you here alone for half the day," Regina offered, a grimace in her voice. "If you don't feel comfortable-"

"Emma, come with us," Henry said, pouting fiercely at Emma despite her inability to see him. The blonde let loose a nervous laugh.

"Oh, I don't know if your grandma would appreciate me coming along, kid."

"Gramma invited you too."

"She- what?"

"Please?"

Regina grimaced. "Henry, if Emma doesn't want to come-"

" _Pleeeease,_ Emma?"

A small, paint-smeared hand grabbed Emma by her thumb as Henry whined, clearly desiring her company at what he knew to be a boring, stuffy social function. Even without her eyesight, Emma could already imagine the chubby face of the brown haired, brown eyed boy, lower lip jutted out in a childish pout. The thought of disappointing him - and in extension, Regina - steeled her resolve.

"Alright, I'll come," she relented, stifling a sigh with a forced smile. Even as Henry squealed and jumped up to hug her, sticky hands and all, she was listening for Regina's reaction. The brunette didn't make a sound, didn't even seem to move from where she sat on the couch.

"You'll sit with me, right?" Henry asked, though his fierce tone made it sound more like a demand. Not wanting to get paint in his hair, Emma settled on nuzzling her cheek against his head.

"Of course! I'll totally fit in at the kids table."

"There is no kids table," Regina finally said. "You'll both be at the main dining table with everyone else."

"Everyone else? Who else is going?" Emma turned towards Regina's direction as Henry disentangled himself and went back to finger painting.

"A few family friends, mainly. My mother hosts these dinners quite often… Are you sure about this, Emma?"

"Sure, why not?" Emma grinned, ignoring the anxious flutter in her stomach. "I can keep Henry company. Sounds like he's not a fan of the grown-up dinners anyway."

Regina sighed. "No, he's not. Kathryn only occasionally attends, so he doesn't always have Jimmy to play with either."

"Jimmy?"

"Kathryn's son. It's why she asked me to be here, actually. He broke his leg climbing a tree, and now he refuses to be left with a babysitter."

"He said I could draw on his cast!' Henry said, sounding quite pleased with himself.

"Did he now?" Regina smiled, glad to see him chatting and occasionally grinning up at Emma like an excitable puppy looking for approval. He was rather introverted around most people, so it was refreshing to see him so openly friendly with someone other than his own family. How Emma could bring out this side of him was a mystery, but she appreciated it nonetheless.

"Well, better keep on practicing your painting then," Emma coaxed, grinning in Henry's direction. "That way you'll be ready to do some awesome artwork for Jimmy's cast."

Henry nodded eagerly, smearing his fingers onto his canvas again as Regina shifted in place on the couch, uncharacteristically fidgety. Emma seemed to sense her unease and turned in her direction, elbows braced on her knees.

"Alright, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Regina turned her head away, avoiding the blonde's soft smile. Even with her eyes covered, there was something gentle and comforting about the way Emma smiled at her, and Regina knew she'd give in if she kept looking at her. She directed her eyes to the canvas Emma was working on. "What are you painting?"

Emma frowned. "Hey, look at me, will ya?"

"How did you-"

"Your voice is going in that direction." Emma gestured towards the canvas with a dismissive wave of her hand. "What's wrong, Gina?"

Regina did look at her then, her nose scrunching.  _"Gina?"_  she repeated, almost offended. Emma had said it once before and she'd dismissed it as her simply slurring over the "Re-", but this was very clearly a shortening of her name.

"I think it's cute." Emma shrugged. "Seriously. What's bugging you?" Lowering her voice, she added, "Do you not want me to come? I don't have to go if it makes you uncomfortable. I'm sorry if I crossed a line-"

"No, no," Regina interrupted, holding up her hands momentarily before dropping the useless gesture with a sigh. "No, it's not you. It's…"

Emma leaned forward towards her, eyebrows creased and her lips pursed with concern. She waited patiently as Regina decided on her choice of wording.

"It's… my mother," she finally conceded. "She's difficult, and not very welcoming to most people. Especially when it comes to…"  _Invalids,_  Cora's voice rung out in her mind. "-strangers."

"Oh." Emma's lips pressed together and her shoulders moved with her slow, steady breaths. Her brows twitched downwards and for a moment, she frowned... then her expression smoothed back out. "I understand; I'll stay here. My neighbor Ruby is pretty cool, I can probably give her a call if I need help with anything. I'll be fine for the day."

"But, Emma-"

"Really, I'll be fine, it's no problem." Emma flashed a wide grin with too much teeth and turned back to her canvas, dipping her fingers into the first small cup of paint she found. She hesitated, rubbing the paint between her fingers as if debating whether she should ask what color she'd just picked up, before giving a slight shrug of her shoulders and adding it to her painting.

Henry was scowling at them both from where he sat, having abandoned his painting when Emma and his mother first started speaking quietly. Adults always lowered their voices when they didn't want to alert him to something.

"Emma?" he said, his tone almost a whining demand. The blonde turned her head to smile meekly in his direction.

"Heard that, did you?"

"Come with us!" He stomped his foot a little, earning a sharp look from his mother.

"Henry," Regina began, scoldingly.

"Emma!" he complained.

"I'm sorry, kid, but I can't come tomorrow." She sat back a little, straightening in her seat when she heard him clamber to his feet next to her.

"Can't or won't?" he demanded, which took Emma and Regina both by surprise, because when has  _that_ ever been a part of any six year old's vocabulary? Of course, Regina immediately knew it was her fault. She used it on Henry, just like Cora used to use it on her - still did, if she was being honest.

"Henry," Regina said again, her voice terse. It was more out of guilt, realizing that she'd used her mother's tactics on her own child, but Henry mistook her hardened tone for anger and tears immediately sprang into his large brown eyes.

"You  _said!"_ he insisted with a wobbly intake of air, grabbing at Emma's forearm as if he could shake her into changing her mind. For the first time since meeting him, Emma was at a loss for words, simply allowing him to jostle her arm without resistance. She was good with kids because she'd been around so many and knew how to entertain them, but she'd never had to  _comfort_ a child or deal with a temper tantrum at any of her many foster homes. It was never her responsibility. Besides, foster kids learned early on to hide their tears and to comfort themselves. A child that had a tantrum was a child who got sent back.

"Henry, I-" She swallowed, grimacing, as Regina immediately stood and moved around her to where Henry was. "I'm sorry, kid…"

And then Henry was being hoisted up and away, his paint-smeared hands slipping from Emma's arm as he gave a squawk of indignation. Emma froze in place, not wanting to move in case she bumped into either of them. For all she knew, Henry could be flailing.

"That's enough," Regina snapped, lifting Henry with some difficulty as he struggled. "Emma, I'm sorry, we'll be right back."

Regina hurried down the hall and into the bathroom with her crying son in tow. Emma dropped her head and listened as the door thumped shut and the faucet turned on.

 

"Henry Daniel Mills, you do  _not_ lay a hand on her like that," Regina seethed, her face flushed with embarrassment and guilt and something else entirely. She sat him on the counter and stuck his hands under the tap to wash off the paint even as he began sobbing strangled, breathy little sobs.

"I d-d-didn't!" he wailed, not understanding why his mother was suddenly so angry with him. She rarely lost her temper with him, and the only times he'd ever seen the vein on her forehead bulging was when she got into an argument with his grandmother. Now he could see it, clear and angry against her forehead, and grandma was nowhere in sight.

"You shook her arm, Henry," Regina bit out, scrubbing his fingers with soap, her grip firm on his wrists to prevent him from pulling away and making more of a mess.

Shaking Emma's arm may have been harmless, especially at Henry's age, yes. But when he grew older? What if he thought that behavior was acceptable? What if he took it as permission to grab a woman's arm or to shake her when he was upset? The thought of Henry being physical towards someone else made her sick. Not necessarily violent, perhaps, but a simple touch could still be manipulative in so many ways. A possessive grasp of the wrist, a directing nudge of the shoulder, a simpering touch of the hair. She would know.

Henry couldn't turn out like Cora. She wouldn't let him.

"Don't ever do that again, do you understand?" Her voice still came out hard and angry. Henry shrunk away, cheeks damp with tears and his lips quivering.

"Yes," he whispered faintly. "I'm sorry, Mommy."

Next thing she knew, tears were running down her own cheeks, mirroring her son's. A strained little sound escaped her throat and she quickly pulled Henry into her arms, feeling him immediately lean into her chest and burrow his fingers into her shirt. She didn't even care that he was wrinkling the fabric with his damp hands. She considered it a blessing that he still accepted her embrace for comfort despite having shouted at him just a moment ago.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you." The little reassurances were whispered as she stroked his hair and felt him sniffle against her collarbone.

"Would never hurt Emma," he promised in a warbling voice, and Regina's heart plummeted with guilt once more because  _of course_  he wouldn't. Henry was better than that. He was good and kind and loving despite the track record of cold and unloving women in his life.

"I know, honey." She pressed kisses to his temple as he leaned back, hands hovering over his drippy nose.

"Tissue please?" He held out a hand, pouting. Regina cracked a watery smile and tore some toilet paper from the roll to help him wipe his nose clean. She tore off a bit more to dab at her own face; the fact that Emma couldn't see her didn't change the fact that she wore perfect make up every day nonetheless.

"Now, let's go back out and see if we can't convince Emma to come to dinner with us, okay?"

"Politely," he offered, nodding his head.

"Politely," she agreed, smiling.

 

Emma was wringing her hands together nervously as she waited, nearly jumping a little in place when the bathroom door finally opened and mother and son returned. She hoped Regina hadn't gone too hard on Henry - he was only six, and she  _had_ broken her promise to attend the dinner with him. If anything, it was her fault for agreeing to him in the first place.

"Hey," she began, voice hesitant as the pair stepped over to her. Even without her eyesight, she could sense there had been tears. Turning to face them fully, she opened her arms and gave a comforting smile. "C'mere, kid."

Henry hesitated, glancing up to Regina as if for permission, and Regina once again regretted her harsh reaction to him earlier. With a reassuring nod, she nudged him forward. Henry immediately flung himself into Emma's arms with an exuberant hug.

"Sorry," he mumbled into her shoulder. The blonde chuckled, rubbing her cheek against his head again to avoid using her paint-covered hands, musing his hair where Regina had smoothed it down just a moment ago.

"It's okay, little man. I'm sorry for making a promise I couldn't keep."

"You don't have to break that promise," Regina murmured, remaining standing on Henry's other side. The six year old nodded his head against Emma's shoulder.

"Come with us, please?" he asked, injecting as much sweetness and politeness as he could muster into his voice. Emma's brows knit together and she kept her head tilted down, facing him rather than Regina.

"I really am sorry, Henry, but I can't." Feeling the boy deflate in her arms, she continued, "But maybe we can take you for icecream on the weekend instead? If- if that's okay with your mom."

"Sure," Regina acquiesced, and though Emma could hear the clear disappointment in the brunette's voice, she said nothing of it. She focused on the extra tight hug Henry gave her before he sat back down on his stool, and they spent the rest of the afternoon painting quietly, the only sound that of the classical music. Emma suggested they order in from the Greek restaurant just a couple blocks away for dinner and Regina agreed without complaint, once again quietly using her own card despite Emma reminding her that her MasterCard was on the counter.

Henry cheered up by the end of the night after they put on another dragon-related movie and Emma told him about the awesome ice cream parlor nearby that they could go to on the weekend. He seemed to have forgiven her for backing out of Friday night's dinner, but Regina remained quieter than usual for most of the evening, occasionally casting odd glances at Emma when Henry wasn't looking. They were in the last quarter of the movie when Henry announced that he had to use the bathroom.

"Pause please," he said, patting his mother's hand as he clambered off the couch. Regina paused the movie and watched him putter off down the short hall to the bathroom. When the door clicked shut, she turned her head to glance at Emma again, only to find the blonde already facing her with a grimace on her lips.

"Okay, what did I do?" Emma asked, sighing.

"What?"

"I could feel you staring at me all day. What did I do? I'm already staying away from the family dinner, and if you didn't want to take Henry for ice cream you could've just said so."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Emma," Regina said, her brows knitting together.

"Then why do you keep looking at me like there's a problem?"

Regina frowned. "Why won't you come to dinner tomorrow?"

"... Excuse me?"

"You were fine with it earlier, but now you refuse to come, and we both know you're not doing anything tomorrow."

Emma's brows pinched together, her lips pursing. "I didn't want to be an inconvenience."

"I already told you that it's not a problem. And Henry was really looking forward to having you there with him."

"But not you."

Regina blinked. "What?"

"I got the message, Regina. Your mom wouldn't approve of me and I'd just be an embarrassment at her fancy social dinner. It's not a big deal, I already told you that I'll be fine here alone."

"What  _message,_ Emma? I never said that!"

"You didn't have to. I can read between the lines. Like I said, it's not a big deal." Emma shrugged then, turning away and folding her arms across her stomach. "I'm used to it. Don't feel obligated to invite me just because Henry wants you to."

Two fingers found their way to Regina's temple and she rubbed at her forehead fiercely, resisting an oncoming headache. "You think I don't want you there?"

Emma's pursed lips and lack of a response answered that question.

"Emma, I  _want_ you to come with us. We're friends, aren't we? Why wouldn't I want you to come?"

"You made it pretty obvious that I wasn't going to impress your mother any." Emma's tone was almost petulant and Regina swore she saw that lower lip jut out for a moment.

"What? Emma,  _no one_  impresses my mother. She's impossible, and she's none too kind to most people. I was just worried that she would give you a hard time."

There was a moment of silence. They could hear the flush of the toilet, then a scuffling as Henry dragged a stool to help him reach the sink.

"I didn't want to embarrass you," Emma finally muttered, shoulders hunched. "I'd be completely out of place in some fancy estate. Your mother has her own  _stables_ , for cryin' out loud."

"Emma," Regina breathed out, deflating a little at the sight of the blonde hunching in on herself. For someone so confident and full of life, she looked unnaturally small in that moment. "I could never be embarrassed by you. Forget about what my mother may think. Henry and I  _both_ want you there with us."

Emma's head lifted in her direction, meek. "You're not just saying that for Henry?"

It was concerning how much validation it took for Emma to actually believe her. Shaking her head some, Regina shifted closer and settled her hand on Emma's forearm, fingers closing gently around the other woman's warm skin.

"I want you to come with us," she said slowly, stressing each word. In a comforting gesture she rubbed Emma's forearm, feeling the tiny blonde hairs under her palm stand on end. An embarrassed smile found its way to Emma's lips.

"If you insist," she joked, and Regina chuckled, releasing her forearm as Henry reappeared.

"Okay," he said, climbing back onto the couch between the two women and motioning for his mother to resume the movie. There was less space between them than before but Henry didn't mind, just snuggled himself right in and happily leeched body heat from them both.

"Hey, kid, is it too late for me to come to dinner tomorrow?" Emma asked before the movie resumed. Henry's head snapped up in her direction, mouth open in surprise. Not wanting to question her change of heart, he shook his head, adamant.

"You can come," he exclaimed, leaning up against her like a happy puppy, and she ruffled his hair and grinned in his direction. When Henry peered up at his mother with a barely concealed  _'Did you hear?! She's coming with us!'_ it was all Regina could do not to laugh.

Mary Margaret's daily phone call came shortly after the movie ended, when Regina was cleaning up and preparing to leave. It was half past ten at night and Emma had just stepped out of the bathroom when her phone rang with what Regina still considered the most obnoxious ringtone. Henry leapt up to grab it and bring it to Emma, wiggling like a puppy as she grinned down at him and his palpable excitement.

"Hey, M.M.," she greeted, leaning against the wall in the hallway as Henry hovered. "What time is it over there?"

"Half past six, dad and David are just starting up the grill- oh! Crap! It's- what time is it for you? It's past ten, isn't it? Sorry! I wasn't thinking."

"No worries, I'm still up. We just finished watching a movie."

"We watched  _Shrek!"_ Henry shouted helpfully, prompting Emma to chuckle. Mary Margaret made a sound of confusion.

"Who's that?"

"Oh, that's-" Emma hesitated. Ever since their first conversation about Regina taking care of her, Mary Margaret had left the topic alone, even going so far as to politely (and rather awkwardly) ask how Regina was doing one afternoon. Emma kept the Regina talk to a minimum for everyone's sake, and out of a respect for Regina's privacy, she'd said nothing about Henry's presence too. "We have extra company today."

"It sounds like a child?"

Emma gave a noncommittal hum in response. "So how's it going over there? What's papa Leo making for dinner?"

"Henry, get your shoes on, please," Regina said softly from across the room as she finished tidying the living room. Henry pattered away.

"Barbecue ribs and corn on the cob," Mary Margaret answered, before laughing and putting David on the phone because he wanted to say hello. A minute of jesting with him later and Mary Margaret was back on the phone, chipper as always. Despite enjoying chatting with her best friend, Emma kept an ear out for the Mills' activities, knowing Regina would be helping her to bed pretty soon.

"That's awesome," Emma responded after a moment, then purposefully gave a mighty yawn. "Sorry. I think I'm fading."

"Of course, you should get to bed. I'll call earlier tomorrow, promise."

"Mmmhmm. Enjoy dinner. Night, M.M."

"Night, Emma!"

She ended the call in time to hear Regina's soft footsteps approaching.

"Ready for bed?" the brunette asked, her hand touching Emma's elbow. Emma smiled and nodded, letting herself be led around in their usual routine after saying goodnight to Henry. With her bandages changed, teeth brushed, and pajamas on, she slid into bed and sighed pleasantly at the caress of cool sheets against her skin.

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow?" she queried, resting her arms behind her head. Regina sat on the edge of the bed for a moment.

"We'll come over at our usual time, start prepping at around four, and head out at five. Does that sound okay?"

"I'm good with whatever." Emma's smile turned apologetic. "Um, I'm not sure that I have anything very fancy to wear, though. Think my nicest pair of jeans would be okay?"

"If you're not opposed, I can lend you some things of mine. I think we're close enough in size."

"Sure." Then, quirking a brow in amusement, Emma added (in perhaps a slightly husky, teasing voice,) "What are you wearing right now, Regina?"

"Nothing but my stilettos," Regina deadpanned, and it was worth it to see Emma turn beet red and her mouth drop open in shock. The brunette let loose a throaty laugh. "I'm joking, I hope you know. You should see your face right now."

"Oh, that is so not funny," Emma grumbled, unable to hide the stupid grin splitting her lips. "For all I know, you could be telling the truth and I can't even see you."

Regina just chuckled.

"... Are you?" Emma asked, suspiciously. She reached out a hand to swat at Regina, colliding with what felt like a warm, suit-pant clad thigh. The brunette laughed louder and swatted her hand away.

"You wish, Miss Swan. I'm in a grey pantsuit and blouse."

"Oof, first the stiletto thing, then  _Miss Swan_ , and now a commanding pantsuit _._  I see how it is,  _Madame Mills._ " She smirked, a hint of white teeth visible beneath the cocky twist of her lips. Regina actually blushed.

"Purely coincidental. You're the one saying it," she chuckled.

"Mommy?" Henry called out softly from the living room, sounding bored and impatient.

"Your son awaits." Emma grinned, snuggling herself back into the covers. "See you two tomorrow then."

The weight lifted off the edge of the bed as Regina stood and turned off the bedside lamp. She paused, as she always seemed to do now, and glanced down at the blonde who was clearly waiting for her to say something. This was becoming their nightly ritual, it seemed.

"Have you dreamed of the stallion again?" she finally asked.

"I think so. My dreams are foggy sometimes, but yeah. I think I saw him. Why?"

Regina glanced over at the unfinished painting of the chestnut stallion in the corner of the room and smiled faintly.

"No reason. Goodnight, Emma."

"Night, Regina."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'mma say this now; sis!Zelena is the most hilarious thing to write. So bubbly and sassy. You'll get to see plenty more of her in this fanfic! :)

 

Nervous was an understatement for the way Emma was feeling right about now. Regina had stepped out to grab the outfit she’d brought along, giving Emma a moment to undress, though they both knew she’d have to help Emma into the complicated dress. Standing in nothing but her underwear, the blonde fidgeted and listened hard for the brunette’s approach.

“If it pinches at all, let me know, okay? But I think it should be fine.” Regina’s light footsteps entered the room, the bag she carried crinkling in her arms. She tossed it out on the bed and unzipped it to reveal a black and emerald dress she’d worn once or twice in the past. It wasn’t that she didn’t love the dress - she did, which was why she’d bought it the moment she’d seen it - but it just didn’t quite flatter her the way she’d hoped. Green just wasn’t her color. She thought it seemed a suitable choice for Emma, though, and wondered if it matched the green of the blonde’s eyes.

“What color is it?” Emma asked as Regina ordered her to lift a leg so she could help her step into it.

“Black, with sections of emerald green.” Regina tapped her knee, signalling for her to switch legs. Once she was standing on both feet again, she felt the silky fabric dragging up her thighs. She reached down to help lift the dress up, hoping her blush wasn’t too noticeable.

“Sounds lovely,” Emma murmured. The fact that it would have matched her eyes wasn’t lost on her. She grimaced as the fabric bunched up under her breasts, caught on the strap of her bra.

“Hang on,” said Regina, moving behind her to untangle the fabric. The back and sides of the dress were made of crisscrossed strips of fabric, leaving diamond shaped sections of her bare skin visible underneath. Fingertips grazed Emma’s flesh as Regina shimmied the fabric up into place, her hands sliding around in front to tug the fabric up over her breasts.

Emma had to remind herself to breathe.

“Arms through here,” Regina said, her voice close behind her and sending a shiver down her spine. Emma folded her arms up, feeling a hand close around her wrist to guide her through the arm opening, one side, then the other. Silky fabric settled across her shoulders, leaving a generous portion of her collarbone uncovered.

Regina’s hand brushed down her back, a final check to make sure all the crisscrossed strips were in place, and her fingertips grazed Emma’s skin at every exposed section of the dress. Regina may have done it on purpose, and Emma may have loved every second of the sensual contact, but neither said a word.

“It looks wonderful on you, Emma.”

“Thanks.” A shy grin spread across Emma’s lips. “Guess I won’t need much makeup. Do you think you could help me with lipgloss, though?”

“Of course. Where can I find that?”

She directed her to where her makeup products were located, listening as Regina shuffled through her items before deciding on a glossy nude lipgloss. The brunette had just sat her down on the edge of the bed when she asked, “What’s your outfit look like?”

“Hm? Mostly black. Half the chest is sky-blue, along with a strip down one thigh and one along my back to my hip. A lot like yours, actually, just different colors.”

Emma hummed in response, holding still as Regina applied her gloss. She had one hand gently holding Emma’s jaw and the other resting against her chin as she slid the applicator over her lips in a slow, smooth motion.

“Spread that around,” Regina murmured, releasing her and putting the product away. Emma pursed her lips together, evenly spreading the sticky gloss. “Can I do your hair?”

“Um, if you’d like?” Emma tilted her head, listening as Regina grabbed the hot iron from the en-suite bathroom. The brunette returned to plug it into an outlet and sit next to her on the bed again, getting to work on her long blonde tresses once the iron was hot enough. “What are we gonna do next? Paint our nails? Talk about boys?”

Regina gave a genuine laugh and teased, “What is this, a girls’ sleepover? I’d be willing to paint our nails, but _I_ have no desire to talk about boys.”

“Me neither,” Emma agreed readily, grinning. It was times like these she wished she could see Regina’s face, but she supposed the way the other woman momentarily fumbled with the hot iron was enough of a clue.

By the time Regina was done with her, she had thick, luscious curls of gold falling in wavy tumbles over her shoulders and down her back. Regina picked out a suitable black pea coat from her closet and helped her into it as they made their way back out into the living room, where Henry had spent the past hour re-watching _How to Train Your Dragon._

“Wow!” he gasped as his mother led Emma out. “You look pretty!”

“I wasn’t pretty before this?” Emma pouted jokingly.

“You look _more_ pretty,” Henry amended, giving a dramatic roll of his eyes. Regina laughed at the sight, saying nothing when Emma asked what she was laughing about, and went to retrieve her purse.

“I have one last thing for you,” Regina said as she approached Emma again, hesitance in her voice this time. “I thought we might replace your bandage with something that matches your dress.”

“Oh?” Emma startled when a strip of silky fabric was placed in her hand. It was soft, much like the dress she wore, and she already imagined it would feel nicer than the gauze she currently wore around her eyes. “It matches the dress?”

“It’s green!” Henry supplied.

“Emerald,” Regina amended. “Just like your dress. Only if you want to, of course.”

“Sure, why not?” Emma smiled amicably. “Hey, Henry, you mind turning around for a minute?”

“Why?” Henry asked, but Regina smoothly interjected.

“Let’s give Emma some privacy to change her bandages, okay, sweetheart? Can you turn off the movie please?”

Henry shrugged and went to deal with the television. Giving an appreciative smile, Emma quickly undid her bandages, gently holding the two gauze pads against her eyelids as Regina fastened the silk blindfold over them. With it firmly in place, Emma traced her fingers over the soft silk where it sat across the bridge of her nose and over her cheekbones.

“How does it look?”

“It looks lovely, dear. One might think you simply had a kink for being blindfolded.” Regina had lowered her voice so that Henry wouldn’t hear her, but Emma just about choked on her own saliva. The brunette was still chuckling at her as she collected up their keys, phones, and wallets. “Are we all ready to go?”

“Uh huh,” Henry sing-songed, while Emma just cleared her throat and buttoned up her pea coat. Regina helped her get her shoes on - just simple black heels - before taking her arm and leading her out the door. She could tell immediately that Emma was uncomfortable by the way she stiffened up and tightened her arm around hers. Her steps were smaller, awkward and hesitant as if afraid she’d trip over anything at any moment, and her free arm was hovering nervously at her side.

“I won’t let you bump into anything, Emma,” Regina promised, giving her arm a squeeze, but all she got was a tight smile in response. The trip down the elevator, through the parkade, and into Regina’s Benz was a quiet one. Henry seemed to sense Emma’s discomfort and didn’t want to add to her stress by babbling. He did, however, offer a welcome distraction once they were buckled into the vehicle.

“Guess what I’m wearing?” he questioned, prodding at her shoulder.

“Hmm... Are you wearing a pretty dress like your mom?”

“No!” he shrieked, laughing. Emma grinned.

“Alright! A suit, then?”

“What color?”

“Black?”

“What about my tie?”

This playful back-and-forth continued, with Henry prompting her to guess even the most miniscule of details about his outfit for the evening. Regina just smiled, concentrating on driving. They left early enough to avoid the worst of rush hour traffic and arrived shortly before six; to Regina’s agitation, everyone else had arrived before they did, if the multitude of vehicles parked around the fountain outside was any indication. Of course her mother would make sure they were last to arrive. It was Cora’s way to ensure that all attention would be on them when they walked through those doors.

“Mother,” Regina growled under her breath, cruising the Benz around the large fountain and picking out an open spot on the gravel path to park.

“What’s wrong?” Emma asked, instantly picking up on her anger, and Regina had to remind herself to breathe deeply and stay calm.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Regina offered with a tight smile, killing the engine and unbuckling herself. “We’re here. Hang on.”

She helped Henry out of his car seat, then moved around to guide Emma out of the vehicle. They began walking up the path towards the estate when Emma hesitated.

“Is there anything I should know before we go in?” she asked, nervous. Regina quirked a brow.

“Like what?”

“Like... uh...” She grimaced, chewing on her lip. “I dunno. Are there... rules? For these fancy social things? I don’t want to... embarrass you.”

“Emma,” Regina breathes out, eyebrows knitting together as Henry watches them, puzzled. “You could never embarrass us. Remember what we talked about? I meant every word.” She gave Emma’s forearm a reassuring rub, watching as a blush colored the blonde’s cheeks.

“I know. I just... I want to make a good impression.”

“I know, dear. Just don’t take anything my mother says to heart, alright? She’s impossible. Be yourself and I know you’ll get along with everyone else just fine.”

Regina paused as they made it to the front double-doors. It would be unlocked, of course, since Cora took pride in the security around the estate and therefore didn’t feel the need to have to go answer the door herself every time someone arrived. She craned her head up to give the front of the building a quick look-over. “My father would have liked you,” she added quietly. Emma’s free hand clasped onto hers as she smiled.

“Wish I could’ve met him. He sounds like a wonderful man.”

“He is... was.” Regina cleared her throat. “Well, let’s go.”

They stepped into the main foyer, where Henry automatically took off his coat and hung it onto the coat rack. Cora had a much shorter hook added to the rack specifically for Henry and he knew his grandmother well enough to immediately put his things away the way she liked.

Regina hung hers and Emma’s coats, then linked their now bare arms together. She could feel the tension in the blonde’s body and was immediately sympathetic.

“It’ll be fine, trust me,” Regina whispered as they moved ahead towards the main sitting room. Before they could get very far, a voice called to them from behind, high pitched and gleeful.

“Gina! Henry!”

“Zelena,” Regina sighed, pausing to look over their shoulders. “And here I thought you’d be in the main room with the others, working your charms.”

“Oh, no. Not tonight.” Zelena, all fiery red hair and fitted in a tasteful red dress, slunk over to them with a crimson grin on her narrow features. She pecked Regina on the cheek, ruffled Henry’s hair, then zeroed in on Emma. “Now, _now,_ who’s this yummy blonde?”

“Zel!” Regina cried, aghast, as Henry burst out in giggles. Emma’s arm tightened on Regina’s, and she had this awkward, terrified smile plastered to her face. Apparently one didn’t need to _see_ Zelena to be scared of her. Big surprise.

“Oh, don’t be a prude, sis. She’s gorgeous.” To Emma, she directed, “You’re gorgeous.” Then back to Regina, “You didn’t tell me you were bringing a date! And the blindfold? Kinky.”

“I didn’t--” Regina sucked in a breath, eyes closed for a moment to recollect herself. “This is Emma. She’s the woman I’m looking after for Kathryn. Emma, this is my sister Zelena.”

“Hi,” Emma squeaked, awkwardly thrusting out her free hand. Zelena took it, but then leaned forward to press a kiss on either side of Emma’s face.

“So lovely to meet you,” Zelena purred, pleased at the blush spreading across Emma’s fair cheeks. If she noticed the disapproving frown on Regina’s face and the way her arm tightened on Emma’s, she said nothing of it, simply smiling just a little wider. “I won’t keep you. Go on then, mother’s waiting.”

“You _are_ joining us for dinner, aren’t you?” Regina asked, quirking a brow at her sister as she turned Emma in the direction of the main room.

“As if mother would let me skip it?” Zelena scoffed, rolling her eyes. “I’ll be there in a minute.”

Regina gently tugged Emma along again, with Henry on their heels. As she’d suspected, they were indeed the center of attention, no thanks to Cora spotting them from across the room and cheerfully proclaiming, “Regina, dear! You’re finally here. Come, have a drink. Henry, sweetheart, there’s juice for you.”

The trio moved quickly across the room, with Regina flashing polite smiles and greetings to everyone as they passed. It was a decent gathering of about a dozen people or so, with only one or two faces she hadn’t met before, strangely enough. Cora stood by the refreshments table with Albert Spencer and Alexander Midas, her gaze that of a hawk as her daughter approached.

“You brought your patient after all,” she noted, handing them both glasses of wine. Emma didn’t need her eyesight to know that Cora Mills was eying her up and down like a predator assessing its prey. She stood just a little taller in an attempt to seem worthy, grasping her wine in her left hand where her arm was linked with Regina’s. It made it impossible for her to drink - which was the point, because otherwise she’d down it in one go out of nervousness.

“I brought my friend,” Regina corrected, giving Emma’s arm another reassuring squeeze. “This is Emma Swan. Emma, this is my mother, Cora, and her friends Spencer and Midas.”

“A pleasure to meet you all,” Emma said, flashing her warmest smile. “I’m sorry about my, uh--” She used her free hand to motion at her blindfold. “I’m still recovering from an eye injury.”

“A pleasure,” Spencer replied, purely out of a grudging politeness. Midas was more friendly in nature, reaching out to grasp Emma’s free hand and giving it a gentle shake.

“A pleasure to meet you, I’m Alexander Midas,” he said. “Please, call me Alexander.”

“Alexander,” Emma repeated, nodding. “Wait, Midas, like--?”

“Kathryn Midas,” Regina filled in. “Yes, this is her father.”

“Oh! You know my Kathryn?” Midas asked, beaming.

“I’ve met her a few times,” Emma offered. “She’s great.”

Regina smiled, amused at how proud Midas looked - he was almost wriggling, in fact. Kathryn was a total daddy’s girl and the man nearly worshipped the ground his daughter stood on.

“You two look stunning this evening, might I add,” said Midas, his manners always impeccable when it came to women. Cora tilted her chin up as she regarded them.

“Yes; quite a match, I must say. Is that _your_ dress, Regina, dear?”

“It is,” Regina acknowledged, knowing better than to lie to her mother. Cora had been the one to point out to her a few months ago that the emerald dress just wasn’t her color. “I thought it would look far better on Emma than on me, so I offered to lend it to her.”

“I think Emma looks pretty,” Henry piped in, now hovering by Emma’s side. Emma reached out until her hand bumped against him and she gave his shoulder an appreciative squeeze, feeling him lean up against her like a puppy. Cora looked like she was about to say something, but her eyes flickered away to where the chef was gesturing at her from the kitchen doorway and she flashed a quick smile.

“Ah, dinner is ready. Come, let’s sit down.”

Cora had a skill for herding people, so they were swept up with the others as they ambled into the dining room, Emma clinging to Regina’s arm a little more tightly than before. As promised, the blonde sat next to Henry with Regina on her other side, the Mills flanking her protectively. Henry poked her on the shoulder until she leaned in, and he began whispering everyone’s placements to her so that she knew where everyone was.

“Gramma’s beside mommy, at the front of the table. And then it’s Mr. Gold, Mrs. Gold, Mr. Spencer, Mr. Midas, and a man I don’t know, and Mr. Hatter, and...”

Emma wasn’t going to remember everyone’s names - she didn’t even know these people - but she smiled and nodded anyway, letting the boy finish. Zelena was apparently at the far end of the table opposite them, though Emma didn’t need Henry to tell her that - she could already recognize the woman’s voice from the other side of the dining room. She had a distinctive laugh that was almost like a witch’s cackle, though feminine and amusingly pleasant to listen to.

Henry began telling her what everyone _looked_ like, and she pursed her lips to avoid laughing because apparently Mr. Gold was “old and creepy,” when Regina’s elbow nudged her in the side, prompting her to pay attention. Cora was going on about how lovely it was that everyone could attend tonight, then some voice from behind Cora was telling them about the evening’s menu along with what wines they had available. Emma was barely listening, all too distracted by the sounds of, well, everyone.

It was bizarre how every other sense goes into overdrive when one is taken away. Emma's never been more aware of being surrounded by people until now, hearing the clink of cutlery, the shifting of clothes, the rumble of voices. She was still taking it all in when Regina’s hand touched her elbow.

“Hold still,” she said. Emma froze, feeling someone come up behind her and set a plate down in front of her. When the presence moved away, she relaxed some, giving a feeble smile as Regina placed utensils in her hands. “Here-- your fork and knife.”

“What is it?” Emma asked under her breath, fingertips finding the edges of her plate.

“Frog legs,” Regina replied absently. Emma nearly choked on her own saliva.

 _“I have to eat frog?”_ she whispered back, sounding mortified. Regina’s hand was still on her forearm and she could feel the brunette shake with barely contained laughter.

“This is what happens when you don’t pay attention,” Regina teased, grinning. “Relax. It’s filet mignon with polenta and chimichurri, and a side of seared vegetables. Nothing weird, I promise.”

“You’re mean,” Emma murmured, giving a pout before smiling in response to Regina’s hand squeezing her bicep. Little did she know, Regina was smiling too because _Dear god, her bicep is firm._

Bantering with Regina was calming her nerves immensely, though it was all for nothing because Cora’s sharp, shrill voice decided to call out to her then and there. Emma felt her stomach plummet.

“So, Miss Swan,” the elder Mills started. Emma lifted her head in the direction of her voice with a strained smile. “What is it that you do for a living?”

“Oh. I’m a, uh, painter,” Emma replied, gently prodding at her plate with her fork to find the filet mignon. Her fork dug into something that felt like a slab of meat, so she carefully cut at the corner of it with her knife, hoping no one was paying any attention to her sad attempts at eating blind.

“You paint?” Cora repeated, sounding surprised. “However do you do that without your eyesight, dear?”

The woman sounded almost patronizing. To Emma’s relief, Regina stepped in.

“She just recently suffered an injury to her eyes, mother. The blindness is only temporary.”

 _That is the hope, anyway,_ Emma thought, but she wasn’t going to volunteer _that_ information. She just smiled and nodded along, taking comfort in Regina’s voice.

“Emma Swan, was it? Do you work under a pseudonym? I don’t believe I’ve seen your work before, and Regina and I are avid art collectors. Actually, Robert owns the Fine Arts Museum and the Gallery over on Main, and Belle - his wife - she’s the curator there.”

“Um,” was all Emma could say, because she had no idea who she was supposed to look at - who was Robert and Belle, and where were they sitting? - and no, she wasn’t a very famous painter, of course they hadn’t heard of her. Hell, the only people who knew about her were a couple interior designers she’d met in the past who liked her stuff and ordered from her. The panic bubbling up in her chest made her feel just a little bit sick, and she was actually glad she hadn’t managed to eat her dinner yet. She didn’t need to add “puking” to the list of her embarrassments tonight.

“My mother refers to Mr. and Mrs. Gold,” Regina said helpfully, her hand grazing down Emma’s back in a soft, reassuring touch. “Robert Gold is sitting on my mother’s other side, and his wife Belle is in front of you.”

“Oh. Hi, sorry, it’s nice to meet you,” Emma breathed out, flashing a hesitant smile in their direction. The first to respond to her was a very kind, warm sounding woman with a heavy Australian accent.

“It’s nice to meet you, Emma,” said Belle, her genuine smile evident in her voice. “What name do you paint under? I would love to see your work sometime. We’re always looking for new artists to promote in the gallery.”

Robert Gold gave a noncommittal hum. Unlike his wife, he didn’t care so much about supporting new artists.

“Just Emma Swan,” Emma admitted, awkward. “My stuff isn’t really out there, though. I mostly work by commission for interior designers and such.”

“Really? Do you have an online portfolio? I would love to see what you do.”

“Uh, not really... Regina’s got some photos of my work on her phone, though.”

Regina had asked if she could take photos of some of her favourite pieces, and Emma had been more than happy to agree. She was pretty sure Regina snapped pictures of all her horse-related paintings, especially.

“Oh, yes.” Regina grabbed her phone and opened up her picture gallery, passing it across the table to Belle. Cora was scowling - she was firmly against the use of electronics at the table - but she held her tongue simply because it was Gold’s precious young wife fawning over the device at the moment. She liked to stay on good terms with Gold, which meant appeasing his wife from time to time.

“Oh!” Belle beamed, scrolling through the photos with a joyful glint in her eyes. “These are gorgeous! Really, really well done! The amount of skill and detail - wow, how have you not been discovered yet? Compared to some of the recent paintings we’ve received, these could easily sell for - oh, wow, look, Robert!”

She leaned up against Gold, showing him the photos on the phone, and once he actually looked at the photos, even he looked impressed.

Emma was, meanwhile, anxiously sawing at her filet mignon. She froze when she felt Regina’s warm breath against her ear.

“They’re impressed,” the brunette whispered encouragingly. “Relax.”

That only served to make Emma more nervous. Regina was extra touchy today, and she wasn’t sure if it was because of their - flirty? - banter last night, or because of the situation they were currently in.

“Your work is certainly impressive, I must say,” Gold said, nodding amicably. “Are you looking to sell these pieces, miss Swan?”

“Um, I could part with some of them, but some aren’t for sale.”

Emma strained her ears, listening as they passed the phone in Cora’s direction with Belle insisting that the works were stellar. Cora sniffed, but a moment of silence later she admitted, “These are quite lovely. You enjoy painting horses, dear?”

“I do,” Emma confirmed, her smile growing more genuine. “They have a special place in my heart.” Again, Regina’s hand touched her, a gentle pat on the forearm. If Cora noticed her daughter’s uncharacteristic warmth and familiarity with the blonde, she said nothing of it.

Dinner progressed rather smoothly from then on. Apparently her painting skills were impressive enough that she wasn’t given any more trouble, even from Cora herself. In fact, by the time they’d finished dessert, Cora had insisted she wanted to purchase one of her horse paintings.

“It would go wonderfully in the parlour,” Cora said, as the waiting staff poured out coffee for everyone at the table. “Henry - my late husband, Regina’s father - he’s the reason we raise our own prize-winning horses, you know. The best racers buy from our stock. He was very fond of the creatures. I think he’d have liked the painting.”

“Thank you,” said Emma. “That’s very kind. One of them isn’t for sale, but I’d be happy to discuss selling any of the other ones.”

The party moved into the parlour itself at that point, with everyone spreading out and sipping wine or coffee as they chatted. Emma had no idea what her surroundings looked like but she could guess it was old style and expensive from the feel of the chaise Regina had seated her on. The wood carving was immaculate and the fabric under her felt like a complex weave of silk threads. Henry was leaned up next to her and discussing the importance of dragons, and Emma grinned and entertained him.

 

“She’s a doll, isn’t she?”

Regina startled, biting back a curse as Zelena sidled up next to her. She was pouring herself a fresh glass of wine at the refreshments table, and was probably none too subtly admiring Emma and Henry together from afar.

“She’s a very lovely person, yes,” was her diplomatic answer. Zelena snorted.

“I’ve been watching you two since you arrived, you know. I don’t think I’ve seen you that touchy with anyone in a long time.”

“She’s blind, how else am I supposed to help her around?”

“Oh, yes. Because surely she couldn’t stay sitting upright without you occasionally running your hand down her spine at dinner.”

Regina’s face grew hot with embarrassment. “That was nothing, Zelena. She was nervous, I was just trying to be reassuring.”

“So you aren’t attracted to her?”

“Who said anything about being attracted to her?” Regina spluttered.

“Answer the question. You like her, don’t you?”

“She’s my friend.”

“Still not answering the question.”

“I do not like her like _that,_ ” Regina insisted, annoyed. Zelena lifted a brow. So it was going to be like _that_ , was it?

“Really? So you wouldn’t mind if someone else went after her?”

“Someone-- someone who? Who else here would go after her?”

“Well, you know mother invited a few young bachelors this evening. She’s hoping they’ll impress one of us, of course, but I think Jefferson’s been smiling in Emma’s direction...”

“Mr. Hatter is--” Regina stopped herself, reigning back the sudden venom in her tone. Gritting her teeth, she forced her voice into some semblance of calm. “I doubt Emma has any interest in meeting men she currently can’t even see.”

Zelena gave a dramatic sigh. “I suppose. But she is single, isn’t she?”

“... Yes.”

“Do you think she’s interested in women?”

Regina’s dark eyes fell on her sister. “What are you getting at?”

“Well, if _you’re_ not interested in her, then you wouldn’t mind if I take a go at her?”

_“Excuse me?”_

Regina’s expression turned furious and it took all the control Zelena had not to start laughing at her little sister. Oh, this was going to be glorious indeed. Regina made it too easy sometimes.

“Oh,” said Zelena, feigning concern. “If she’s yours...”

“She is not _mine,_ ” Regina fumed. “Don’t make assumptions. I have no interest in her like that.” She was shocked and upset enough that she couldn’t even tell that her sister was playing her-- which really should have been obvious. It was Zelena, after all. “Besides, I-- I’m simply-- I don’t think she swings that way, and I know you don’t deal with rejection very well, that’s all.”

“Oh, you needn’t worry about me, sis. Romance is worth a little heartbreak, don’t you think?” Zelena smirked. “Well, if you’re really not interested, I think I’ll go ask her out. Wish me luck?”

Stiffly, and gripping her wine glass so hard that it was a miracle she hadn’t shattered it, Regina gritted out, “Good luck.”

As soon as her sister began sashaying towards Emma, she regretted her words immediately. She knew well enough that Emma wasn’t exactly straight. What if she was interested in Zelena? What if she started dating her sister? What if she’d missed her own chance?

 _My own chance?_ she thought, startling herself. _I’m not... I’m not interested in Emma... Am I? No. Not like that. We’re not... No, we’re just friends._

Across the room, Zelena crouched to speak to Henry, and suddenly Henry was trotting over to his mother while the redhead took his place on the chaise next to Emma. Regina all but dropped to the floor to speak with Henry, her voice hushed.

“Why aren’t you staying with Emma?” she asked, barely concealing the anxiousness in her voice. Henry just shrugged, oblivious to it all.

“Auntie Zel wanted to talk to her. Can you pour me some juice, Mommy?”

 

“What did you want to talk about?” Emma questioned, giving a nervous smile as she felt Zelena lean close to her, much like Henry had been doing. This wasn’t innocent little Henry though; this was Regina’s older sister. And from the many stories she’d been told, it was clear that Zelena was a bit of a heartbreaker.

That, and her perfume made Emma’s mouth water.

“You and my sister,” Zelena said matter of factly. Emma’s mouth went dry.

“S-sorry?”

“Let me cut right to the chase. I’ve been watching you two all night, and I’ve never seen her so affectionate with anyone in a long time- except Henry, of course. Gina says otherwise but I can tell she likes you - a lot - and I want her to be happy. God knows she could use some more happiness in her life... Or sex, that’s good too.” She ignored Emma as the blonde proceeded to choke on her own saliva. “So tell me, Emma Swan, what are your intentions with my sister?”

“I, um-- intentions? I don’t--”

“Do you like her? Do you want to date her? Are you a friends with benefits kind of girl?”

Emma gaped like a fish. “I... Well, uh...”

“Yes or no, Emma. Do you want to date Regina?”

Emma bit down on her lower lip. “Is she listening?” she asked, quiet.

“Nope. Just you and me over here.”

The blonde sighed. “Okay. Yeah. She’s been amazing, and I do really like her.”

“Good. I can tell she’s interested in you too. She’s convinced herself that she’s not, though.”

Emma’s face fell. “Why?”

“Because it’s Regina and she’s complicated and, _ugh_ , I don’t know. She’s always needed a little push with these kinds of things, otherwise she’ll bottle it up and never say a damn word. So here’s the plan--”

“Plan? What plan?”

“The plan to make Regina jealous.”

“Why would we do that?”

“So that she admits she has feelings for you!”

“I don’t think that’s a--”

“Oh, shush your pretty little mouth and work with me here, will ya?”

 

Zelena leaned in to whisper against Emma’s ear, her chin grazing the blonde’s shoulder. In another moment, a grin lit up Emma’s face and she threw her head back in a laugh.

“What are they talking about?” Regina asked under her breath, still crouched down next to Henry as he sipped at his cup of juice. He lifted his shoulders in a little shrug.

“Go back?” he asked, gesturing towards them, having reverted to minimal words again. Regina watched Zelena’s hand touch Emma’s forearm and grimaced.

“Um... No, not yet, sweetheart. I think Auntie Zel wanted to speak with Emma alone for a bit.”

“Why?” he asked, baffled.

“I don’t know,” Regina lied.

“Regina, dear, stand up straight.” Cora’s fingertips grazed Regina’s shoulder and she immediately shot back up to her feet, settling into perfect posture. Her mother stood with one of the men who’d been seated on the other end of the table at dinner. Robin Locksley, she vaguely recalled, the son of some wealthy foresting tycoon. He had this uncomfortable smile on his face, as if he would have liked to run away if not for Cora’s talons gripping his bicep.

“Regina, have you had a chance to speak with Robin yet? He’s visiting on business and was kind enough to join us this evening. His father is a dear friend of mine.”

“I haven’t,” said Regina, giving the man a polite smile. “It’s a pleasure, Mr. Locksley.”

“Just Robin is fine,” he offered, an apology in his eyes. “So, ah- your mother tells me you work as a physical therapist?”

So it was going to be one of those conversations. Regina had plenty enough experience to easily field his questions and fire back a few polite ones, but this time she was constantly distracted by the blonde and the redhead in the corner of her vision. Emma was currently resting back against the chaise lounge and Zelena was leaning against her side, speaking with her lips close to Emma’s ear. The two were grinning and laughing quietly about something, which only served to irk Regina, because _when the hell did those two get so cozy?!_

“-Roland,” said Robin, and Regina blinked in confusion.

“I’m sorry?”

“My son, Roland?” His brows lifted as Cora cleared her throat. “I was suggesting that perhaps our boys could have a playdate? Roland doesn’t have any friends to play with here, and it looks like we’ll be in the city a while.”

“Oh - of course. I think Henry would love that.” Regina smiled down at her son. “What do you think, sweetheart?”

“Can Emma join?” he asked. Robin looked confused, whereas Cora shot her daughter a questioning glance.

“Emma is very good with Henry,” Regina explained quickly, a hand settling atop Henry’s head and smoothing down his hair. “Henry, honey, Roland might not want to play with another adult. Do you think you could be his friend instead?”

Henry just shrugged and nodded his agreement, though much like his mother, he too was starting to send longing glances towards Emma.

They didn’t stay for much longer after that. Regina had taken advantage of the very moment Henry yawned and declared that he needed to go to bed, promptly shooing him off to retrieve his coat and prepare to leave. Cora and Belle followed at her heels when she went to retrieve Emma, who was in the middle of a playful conversation with Zelena while drinking what looked to be mimosas with little umbrellas.

“Hey sis, leaving so soon?” Zelena asked, pouting as the women descended on them.

“Henry needs to go to bed,” she supplied. “Emma?”

“Oh, yeah, sure,” said Emma, smiling and moving to stand. Zelena automatically linked arms with her to steady her, and Emma grinned and settled her hand over Zelena’s forearm in a friendly gesture.

Regina was almost bristling.

“Emma, dear, I’ve decided I’d like to take that silver mare painting off your hands, if you’re selling it,” said Cora.

“Oh, of course! Though I’m not sure how much--”

“I’ll give you five thousand for it.”

Emma blanched. “That’s too much, Mrs. Mills--”

“Nonsense. It’s hardly a dent in my pocket. I’ll send my driver to pick it up in the next few days. Is a cheque fine with you?”

Emma just nodded wordlessly, barely able to comprehend the number when Belle jumped in; “Emma, would you be open to having some of your work on display in my gallery? I would love to showcase your art, and I know many of our patrons would jump at the chance to make offers.”

“Uhm, sure, that’d be pretty cool.”

“Wonderful! I could liaise with Regina in a couple of days and see when we could all meet up to discuss the details?”

“Sounds good.”

Regina linked her arm with Emma’s free one and curtly bid everyone a good night, leading the blonde away. To her frustration, Zelena was still firmly attached to Emma’s other side as she grabbed their coats from the rack.

“Zelena,” she said, exasperated, when she approached them with Emma’s coat in hand. Zelena took it as an invitation to help Emma get her coat back on, even going so far as to help button up the front of it.

“It was _so_ lovely getting to know you tonight, Emma,” Zelena purred, as Regina pretended to busy herself with adjusting the collar of Henry’s coat around his neck. “I’ll call you soon, okay?”

“Sure,” said Emma, her shy smile back again, dimpling her cheeks.

“You have her number?” Regina blurted out.

“Well of course, sis. We swapped numbers. Is that a problem?” Zelena quirked a brow at her.

“No,” Regina muttered, rolling her eyes. “Shall we, Emma?”

“Yup. Goodnight, Zelena.”

“‘Night, Em,” Zelena chirped, leaning in to peck Emma’s cheek. Regina promptly linked arms with Emma and led her out the front door, Henry already skipping ahead of them towards the car. “Night Henry, Gina!”

“G’night, Auntie Zel!” Henry hollered back. Regina just sighed, unlocking the car with the key fob so that Henry could pry open the back door and climb in.

The drive back was uncomfortably quiet, more so because Henry had passed out in his booster seat and Emma didn’t dare break the tension she could clearly feel in the air. Regina carried Henry as they headed back up to Emma’s apartment, setting him down on the couch while she helped Emma get ready for bed.

“So, that went better than expected,” Emma began, cautiously, once she was out of the dress and back into pajamas. “Your mother was actually... kind of nice?”

“I’m just as surprised,” Regina admitted, sighing as she sat down on the edge of the bed. “But she does have a soft spot for quality art. Your work has impressed her. I’ve no doubt she may commission you for more once you’re back in business.”

Emma gave a noncommittal hum, evading the topic of her returning eyesight for now. There were more important matters at the moment. “Your sister is really cool.”

“Is she now?” Regina asked, dismissively. Emma had to squelch the urge to pick nervously at the edge of her blanket.

“Yeah. I, uh... I think she was kind of asking me out?” She held her breath. Regina went still as a statue.

“... And?” the brunette prompted after a moment of silence.

“Is that... Would that be okay with you?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Regina replied, stiffly.

“Well, just-- y’know, we’re friends, Regina. If you’re not okay with that, just tell me, and I’ll say no. ‘Cause, you know, you’re-- uh, us, we-- we’re more important.” Emma stumbled over her words, realizing right then and there that she was a terrible actress. “How’s that saying go; bros before hoes?”

“Are you implying my sister is a hoe?” There was a note of amusement in Regina’s tone at that. Emma blanched.

“No! Oh, god, I’m sorry. No. I just mean--”

“I know what you meant, Emma.” Regina sighed, chewing her lip. She didn’t have a right to feel jealous, not when she wasn’t even entirely sure of what it was she felt for Emma. Who was she to stand in the way if Emma and Zelena happened to like each other? “If you’re interested in Zelena, you should... go for it.”

Emma’s brows shot up with surprise - and something that Regina couldn’t quite place. Disappointment? No, it couldn’t be. “Really?”

“Yes, really,” Regina confirmed with as much encouragement as she could muster... which wasn’t a lot at all. She pushed off of the bed and moved to turn off the bedside lamp. “Anyway, I should get Henry home. Goodnight, Emma.”

“Regina, wait.”

Regina hesitated at the door, already prepared to make her escape. She glanced back to find Emma still sitting up in bed, head tilted in her direction. “Yes?”

“I, uh, I heard his name.”

“Whose name?”

“The stallion. In my dreams. I heard someone call out his name. It was Rocinante.”

Regina went still, brows furrowed, uncertain of how to respond. After a moment, Emma gave an awkward little smile and laid down.

“‘Night, Regina.”

Gaze softening, Regina grasped the door handle to pull it shut behind her. “Goodnight, Emma.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all for your awesome reviews - please keep them coming! They make all the long nights typing away at my laptop totally worth it. Te quiero, my dears ♥

 

She should have known something was up the moment she woke up to Henry’s voice on the phone. He was gleefully shouting “good morning” and she’d carefully felt her way towards the bathroom, intent on letting him ramble while she sought out her toothbrush. He said something about horses and parks, and she hummed in agreement, too sleep-addled to really understand him. When the phone was audibly passed over to Regina, she heard the brunette saying,

“Okay. We’ll be there in about ten minutes.”

Emma just grunted a confirmation, ending the call so she could spit out her toothpaste. Eight minutes later, Henry barged in through the front door just as she was feeling her way through the available clothes in her dresser.

“I’m sorry, he’s terribly excited,” Regina explained, sweeping into the bedroom and gently nudging Emma’s hands aside to pick out clothes for her. Emma yawned and leaned back against the wall.

“S’all good. What was he talking about - horses at the park or something?”

“Riding at the stables,” Regina corrected, which had the blonde immediately waking up.

“Wait, what?”

“He asked for us to go riding today.”

“Whoa, whoa, wait. I don’t know how to ride, especially _blind._ ”

There was a pause in the shuffling - she could feel Regina’s gaze on her and immediately grimaced.

“You did tell him ‘yes’ on the phone, dear,” the brunette finally said, her tone broaching no argument. Emma opened her mouth, snapped it shut, then silently waited for her outfit to be chosen for her. So clearly letting Zelena practically hang off of her last night was indeed the biggest mistake ever. Way to go, Swan.

“Look, about yesterday--”

“Put these on.” Regina shoved a bundle of clothing into Emma’s hands and then promptly left the room, calling over her shoulder as she did so. “I brought breakfast, you can eat in the car.”

 

She didn’t have a chance to try bringing up the subject of the dinner party again. Henry was all over her the moment she stepped out into the living room, dancing circles around her and chattering on about how he’d introduce her to his horse Joey. Emma smiled indulgently until Regina shooed him away, sitting the blonde down at the kitchen counter to change her bandages. Then it was a short trip into the hall, the elevator, down to the underground parkade, and into Regina’s sleek black Mercedes Benz.

“Here,” Regina said, dropping a takeout bag onto Emma’s lap. Emma fumbled into it, pulling out a still-hot breakfast sandwich and a hashbrown. She could smell coffee too, probably in styrofoam cups in the cup holder. The fancy dinner from last night hadn’t been the most fulfilling and she was starving, so she dug in without preamble.

“Thanks,” she said meekly as soon as she was done.

“You’re welcome,” was the neutral reply.

The excited back-and-forth with Henry was unrelenting and Emma wished he’d quiet down so she could talk to Regina, but she also knew this was probably not the place for such a conversation, so she simply allowed the young boy to distract her as the brunette drove. There weren’t riding stables within the city, obviously, so they’d be on the road for a while.

“I think Joey will really like you,” Henry gushed, kicking his legs so that his sneakers thudded against the bottom of his car seat consistently.

“I think I’ll really like Joey too.”

“Have you ridden a horse before?”

“Not really. I rode a pony at a fair once, but I don’t think that’s the same thing.”

“Was the pony big?”

“Yeah, it was a pretty big pony.”

“Do we have any ponies at the stable for Emma, Mommy?”

“I think Emma’s too big for a pony now, sweetheart.” Regina’s voice was softer now, more affectionate, though Emma knew it was likely only for Henry. She was still in the doghouse, so to speak.

“So she gets to ride a horse?”

“Yes she does.”

“Do I still have to ride Anthony?” He pouted at the thought of the shaggy pony he was always relegated to riding. Anthony wasn’t nearly as fast or as entertaining as Joey was.

“Yes, honey.”

“When can I ride Joey?”

“When he’s older and properly trained.”

At some point in the conversation, Regina managed to pawn his attentions off on Emma again, leaving her to think over a phone call she’d made last night as she drove.

 

“Regina? Aren’t you at your mother’s dinner right now?” Kathryn sounded tired but her voice was clear and mildly confused in Regina’s ear as the brunette drove with her bluetooth earpiece on.

“We left early. I just dropped Emma off. Henry and I are headed home now.” Regina kept her voice low as to not disturb Henry, who remained unconscious and softly snoring in his booster seat in the back. She glanced into the rearview mirror to see his cherubic face, head lolling to one side as his eyelashes fluttered.

“Okay. What’s up? Did things go okay?” Kathryn knew she’d brought Emma with her to her mother’s dinner party, so if she was calling her this late for a conversation, something must have happened.

“Things went _too_ well,” Regina growled, a flare of annoyance bursting up at the memory of Zelena draping herself onto Emma’s arm. She loved her sister, truly, but the mental image annoyed her to no ends.

“Use your words,” the blonde drawled, using her ‘mother’ voice as if Regina were being a petulant child. The brunette was too irritated to notice.

“Zelena was all over Emma, _all night.”_

“O...kay…?” More confusion over the line. Kathryn had been sitting on the arm of her couch when her phone first rang but now she sunk down into the cushions, sprawling out and stretching her stiff limbs, glad that she’d finally managed to get Jimmy to sleep for the night. “Zelena’s flirty, single, and last I recall, Emma’s quite attractive. I’m really not surprised. What’s the issue?”

For that, Regina had no answer. She opened her mouth, closed it. Open, close. A sound of frustration rumbled up from her throat.

“Regina, use your words,” Kathryn said again with a roll of her eyes. The brunette audibly growled at her over the phone this time.

“I don’t like it.”

“You don’t like Zel flirting with Emma?”

“No.”

“Okay…?”

A long moment of silence. Kathryn sighed heavily.

“Seriously, Regina, what’s the issue? If you don’t like your sister flirting with your patient then just tell her. Zel understands boundaries.”

“Emma’s my _friend._ I can’t go around telling them who to date.”

“You’re friends now?” Kathryn was genuinely surprised. Regina referred to very few people as a friend, and she’d always maintained a very professional distance with patients. Granted, this was the first time she was providing home care for someone instead of physical therapy work at the stables. The lines may have blurred slightly.

“Kathryn.”

“Sorry, just surprised.”

Another long moment of silence. Kathryn pressed the heel of her palm into her eyes to rub away the sleepiness.

“Okay. So maybe you don’t really have the right to tell either your sister or your _friend_ who to date. Let’s tackle the other problem then. Why does it bother you?”

“I… I don’t know.” Regina scowled, slowing to a stop at a red light and tapping her fingers impatiently on the wheel.

“Do you think one isn’t good enough for the other, or…?”

“What? No. They’re both… They both deserve a good relationship.”

“Okay. Are you concerned that they’ll spend more time together and leave you behind?”

Regina scoffed. “Hardly.”

“Right. Then… Are you…” Kathryn paused, wondering if there was a way to put it delicately. She could actually hear Regina hold her breath. “Are you jealous?”

Regina released her breath in an abrupt huff that almost sounded like a bark of laughter. “Excuse me?”

“Do you maybe have… feelings… for Emma?” The thought was alien to her, but she voiced it nonetheless. Regina was straight as far as she knew, but Kathryn was a very open-minded person. Besides, they’d both spent enough time around the brash and proudly bisexual Zelena that such subjects didn’t phase them. Usually.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Kathryn.” And there was that note of defensiveness. Regina was entirely open-minded up until the point where her own sexuality was questioned. Unbeknownst to Regina, Kathryn actually threw her hands up in the air for a moment, exasperated.

“Well if that’s not the case then I’m all out of ideas. What do you want me to say, Regina? Why did you even call me if you’re going to shoot down all my suggestions?”

Regina clenched her jaw for a moment, glancing into the rearview again to see Henry’s sleeping face, peaceful and blissfully oblivious to his mother’s frustrations. She took one hand off the wheel to pinch the bridge of her nose.

“I’m sorry,” she finally muttered. “I’m just… I don’t know. I don’t know why it bothers me so much and you’re the only person I can talk to about this.”

Zelena tended to be her only other safe sounding-board, but she was obviously not an option in this case. Kathryn huffed.

“Fine. Alright. So it bothers you and you don’t know why. Look, try this. Imagine them together as a couple. Where do you see yourself in that relationship? Sister and friend to both? A third wheel? Do you just hate the idea of them together, or…?”

Regina worried her lower lip between her teeth, stopped at another red light and tapping her fingers on the wheel. She thought again of Zelena on Emma’s arm and felt a surge of… of jealousy, flaring up in her chest, red hot and irritated. She wished her sister would stop _touching_ the blonde, damn it.

“Why can’t they just be friends?” Regina blurted out instead, voice grating with annoyance. Kathryn sighed in one of those _“Oh, honey,”_ sort of ways.

“So you _are_ jealous.”

“Kathryn…”

“I’m not insinuating anything. You’re feeling jealous, and that’s okay. It’s normal.”

“I swear, if you start giving me some sort of coming-out speech--”

“I’m not, Regina. I’m saying you’re jealous about the idea of Emma with Zelena. That’s it. That’s all. No biggie. Doesn’t have to be anything more complicated.”

Regina went quiet, frowning as she turned onto the familiar street leading towards her house. She didn’t know what to say to that, even if Kathryn made it sound so simple.

“Look, don’t try to put a label on it, okay? Don’t make it harder than it has to be. Way I see it, your best bet is to just talk it out with Emma and Zelena. You’re all big girls, you can handle it.”

“Why do you have to be such a damned voice of reason?” Regina grumbled.

“It’s why you called me, sweetpea.”

Regina sighed. “Right. Thank you, Kathryn. I’ll let you go.”

“Mm hmm. Talk to them, okay? I’m serious. The sooner you get it over with, the less you’re stressing over it.”

“ _Goodnight,_ Midas,” she said, a touch of teasing affection in her tone. Kathryn chuckled softly.

“Night, Mills.”

 

Arriving at the stables actually helped to calm her nerves, though it did nothing for the mess of thoughts crowding her mind. Regina let Henry run on ahead as she led Emma out of the vehicle and onto the pebbled pathway, making their way up towards the homely and familiar building. She sucked in a deep breath, filling her lungs with the scent of hay and horse, the smell only strengthening as they headed into the reception area of the small welcoming building preceding the actual stables.

“Good morning, Miss Mills,” the pleasant young blonde behind the front desk chirped.

“Good morning, Ashley.”

“Are you working today? I thought you said you’d be back after the twenty eighth?”

“Ah, no-- Henry just wanted to come in for a visit.”

“That explains him running through here like a mini tornado,” Ashley laughed. The boy was well loved by all the staff, and he came here so often that they generally let him wander the grounds as he pleased, knowing he understood the rules and never got himself into trouble.

“This is Emma. Emma, this is our receptionist, Ashley Boyd.”

“Hi, Ashley,” said Emma, giving an awkward smile and a little wave. Ashley returned the greeting just as cheerfully, eying the other blonde’s bandaged eyes with curiosity but saying nothing of it, much to Emma’s relief.

Regina took Emma through the reception area and past the big double doors into a wide walkway, the ground beneath their boots packed dirt and loose straw. To one side was the tack room, the other side leading to the loose boxes. Just ahead of them was the familiar indoor arena where other trainers were currently running a few horses through their routines, and on the far end of the arena, another pair of large double doors leading to the outdoor arena and paddock.

Henry was attached to the railing just ahead of them, watching the trainers on their horses with a beaming smile on his face.

“Henry, let’s go saddle up Anthony for you, okay?” Regina called out, pausing by the tack room with Emma still holding lightly to her arm. The boy hopped off the railing and skipped to them, already ducking into the tack room to seek out his personalized little saddle. Regina grabbed her own and slung it easily over an arm, leading Emma with the other. She left the blonde standing awkwardly by the stall door as she saddled up the frumpy pony for Henry before moving on to saddle her own steed, a handsome black stallion named Hunter.

“Emma, come meet Joey,” Henry squealed, grabbing the blonde’s hand and dragging her away. Emma made a strangled little sound and stumbled after him, her free hand thrown out in an effort not to bump into anything.

“Careful leading her around, Henry,” Regina called after them with a sigh, relaxing when Hunter bumped his massive nose against her chest by way of greeting.

Emma ended up bumping into Henry as the boy stopped quite abruptly in front of what she assumed was another loose box just a short way down the row. She gripped his shoulders a little anxiously, steadying herself as he unlatched the gate.

“Come say hi, Joey,” he demanded childishly at the young stallion, tugging on Emma’s hand to draw her nearer. She gripped the fence with her free hand, resisting the urge to lean back in fear. Horses were massive and intimidating all on their own, so it didn’t help that she was blind and at the mercy of one with only a tiny six year old child between them.

“Hold out your hand,” Henry instructed, releasing her fingers to grip her wrist and coax her hand forward. She spread her hand, palm out like she’d seen people do in movies, and nearly jumped when a velvety nose pressed up against her skin.

“Whoa. Hi,” she said, nervous, as the beast nosed at her palm. Henry giggled.

“He likes you!”

“You think so?” Emma grinned through her nerves, though she didn’t have the guts to do anything more than hold still. The thump of the young stallion’s hooves meant it was shifting, and a moment later she felt it nudge her hand aside and bump its massive head against her chest. “Oof.”

“Horses are a good judge of character,” Regina’s voice appeared at her side, startling her again. Emma stiffened and let loose a shaky laugh, timidly lifting her hands to brush against what felt like the stallion’s cheeks.

“Does this mean I pass?” she asked, frowning down slightly at a tug on the hem of her shirt. The bugger was trying to eat her shirt, it seemed.

“Well, you’re not evil, at least.” There was a note of levity in her voice that had Emma smiling hopefully again. “Come on, our mounts are ready.”

“See you later, Joey,” Henry cooed, giving the stallion’s belly a friendly pat before he scampered back to Anthony’s box. Regina led Emma towards Hunter.

“So, uh, how is this going to work, exactly?” the blonde asked, growing nervous once more. Regina gave her arm a reassuring little squeeze.

“You’re going to hop up on Hunter and I’m going to lead him around.”

“Oh. So I don’t need to do anything, right?”

Regina snorted softly. “No. We’ll do all the work for you, so just relax.”

Emma tried not think about what could have been a very sexual innuendo and instead kept quiet and cooperative as Regina nudged her into the loose box.

“First things first, you need to meet him properly. This is Hunter.”

“Hi, Hunter,” Emma said, awkwardly holding out her hand again. The stallion nosed her offered hand with a soft whicker, his breath warm on her skin. Daring to give his nose a gentle rub, he actually shifted closer and she gently scratched her way up towards his brow. The length of his face was longer than her forearm and she wondered wearily how large he was.

“Good. Now let’s get you up on his back.” Regina guided her around to Hunter’s flank, tapping at her boot with her own foot. “There’s a stool right in front of you. I want you to step up onto it with your right foot, and I’ll guide your left into the stirrup. Hold onto the saddle here.”

She guided Emma’s hands onto the saddle and pommel, then moved Emma’s left boot into the stirrup as soon as she lifted her leg.

“Good. Now you’re going to haul yourself up and swing your right leg over his rump. He’s quite tall, so if you need to brace your stomach over his back first before you sit up, that’s fine too.”

“Uh, sure.” Emma gripped the pommel with a death grip, feeling off balance with her left boot stuck in the stirrup now. “The saddle isn’t gonna… like… rotate, is it?”

“No, it won’t. I’ve got hold of it to keep it steady too. You can do it, Emma.”

“Yeah, go Emma!” Henry crowed from the box stall next to them, already astride Anthony’s back. He’d learned to scale the wall of the stall to get onto the pony and now did it consistently like a pro, occasionally having to jump like a flying squirrel to land on Anthony if the pony wasn’t standing near enough to either wall. Anthony was old enough and calm enough not to care, simply snorting once his young charge was astride.

“Alright. Here we go.” Emma gave a grunt of exertion as she pushed up off the stirrup and threw herself over Hunter’s back, bumping his flank with her knee before managing to wiggle her leg over his very wide backside. Landing belly-first on the saddle winded her but she was sitting up and readjusting her butt in the saddle after a moment of struggling, nervous but also somewhat proud she was up without making a complete fool of herself.

“Well done,” Regina said, sounding vaguely pleased. “Alright. Hold onto the pommel there and I’ll lead you out. If you feel uncomfortable at any point, just let me know and I can slow him down or stop him. Take as much time as you need to get used to sitting astride, it’ll be awkward and bumpy for your first little while. And there’s no need to feel scared at all, this is a safe environment and I’ll stay with you the whole way. Besides, Hunter’s an old sweetheart, he’ll treat you right.”

Not only had Regina slipped into calm and friendly trainer mode, but there was a note of fondness and affection as she spoke of her horse. Emma chuckled at the last bit and gripped the pommel as Regina made a soft clicking sound and tugged on Hunter’s reins, urging him forward and out of the stall.

“Go on ahead, Henry,” she instructed, giving Henry a moment to walk Anthony out first before she lead Hunter along behind him.

‘Awkward’ and ‘bumpy’ was an understatement. Each of Hunter’s powerful steps jostled Emma in place, her legs clamping tighter around his wide form in an instinctive attempt to steady herself, fearful of sliding right off his back. Regina led them back out into the main indoor arena, instructing Henry to keep out of the other trainers’ ways. The young boy gleefully coaxed his pony into a lazy trot and headed out towards the far side of the arena as Regina led Hunter the long way around, deciding to take Emma out to the paddock where she could get some fresh air and sunshine.

“Morning, Regina!” One of the trainers trotted over on his palomino mare to greet them with a cheerful smile and a curious glance at Emma.

“Good morning, Humbert.”

“New patient?” He quirked a brow as his mare danced impatiently in place.

“Not quite. This is Emma.” She gave no further indication as to their relationship and he didn’t ask. He just flashed his charming grin at the blonde despite her covered eyes.

“Hi Emma. I’m Graham Humbert, trainer extraordinaire. A pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

Regina rolled her eyes as the blonde chuckled. “Nice to meet you, Graham.”

“Is she still antsy?” Regina asked, motioning at the palomino. Graham nodded, tugging gently at the reins again as the mare pulled experimentally on them.

“She’s a flighty thing, but we’re making good progress. We’re comin’ to an understanding, aren’t we, darling?” He gave the mare’s neck an affectionate pat as she flickered her ears back at the sound of his voice. “Well, I’ll leave you two to it. Alice here needs to run off some more energy and I’m nothing if not an obliging gentleman.”

Emma smirked at his teasing jokes.

"See you around, Emma. And relax, you're looking a little stiff. You're in good hands with Regina."

He cantered off on the mare, leaving Emma to readjust herself as Hunter began walking again. Regina settled him into a pause long enough to drop his lead and push open the big doors before coaxing him out into the sunshine. The fresh air seemed to help Emma loosen up too, her hands relaxing ever so slightly on the pommel as they plodded their way across the wide open space. At the very least, her knuckles were no longer white with tension.

“How’re you doing up there?” Regina asked as they began a slow and leisurely circuit around the paddock. Emma tried to move with the horse’s rhythm, letting her body sway and bounce with every jostling step.

“I’m okay. This isn’t as bad as I thought it would be.”

“You’re doing well for your first time.”

“Thanks.”

They went another few minutes in peaceful silence. It wasn’t quite uncomfortable, but both had a lot on their minds and neither was ready to bring it up just yet, instead focusing on the warmth of the sun on their backs and the sweetly scented breeze caressing their cheeks every so often. Henry and Anthony bounded out from the doors at some point and trotted past them to show off a little before they disappeared back into the barn.

“Kid’s comfortable on a pony, huh?”

“He’s been coming here with me since he could sit upright in a saddle,” Regina supplied, a note of pride in her voice. Riding came as naturally to Henry as breathing did, and she couldn’t wait until he was old enough to start riding the horses on his own. Emma smiled and let the moment sink in before working up her courage once more to break the silence.

“So, uh… Can we talk?”

We’re already talking, dear.”

Emma huffed. “You know what I mean.”

Regina shrugged, then rolled her eyes at herself for the needless gesture. Sometimes she wished Emma could see just so she could get away with the sarcastic little gestures instead of having to speak aloud. “Fine. Talk.”

It was an unfair demand and she knew it. She was the one who owed Emma an explanation for her curt attitude; it wasn’t the blonde’s fault that her newfound spark with Zelena was agitating Regina. Still, she was terrible at owning up to things.

“Look, this thing with Zelena… I know it’s bothering you, and I don’t want that to come between us.”

“It’s not really my place to be upset with either of you if you’re interest in each other,” Regina sighed with great reluctance.

“Um, that’s the thing,” Emma said, her face contorting into a grimace. “We’re _not_ interested in each other. Zelena was clinging all over me to make you jealous.”

“She _what?”_

Oh. Emma froze up on Hunter’s back, not needing to see Regina’s expression of outrage to hear the pure anger in her voice. She wondered if her temporary handicap was a blessing or a curse. Surely Regina wouldn’t hit a blind woman?

“It was her idea and I knew I shouldn’t have played along and I’m really really sorry,” Emma blurted out, clinging to the pommel for dear life on the chance that Regina decided to shove her off the horse. She didn’t expect the sudden swat to her thigh and yelped at the sharp sting, immediately moving one hand to rub at the offended limb. “Ow!”

“Serves you right, miss Swan!” Regina scowled, resisting the urge to snicker because for whatever reason, swatting the blonde made her feel infinitely better. Emma sat pouting at her. “Explain yourself before I swat you again.”

“It was just a stupid idea and… we didn’t mean anything by it. I don’t know why I even played along. I’m really sorry.”

“Elaborate on this ‘stupid idea’, please.”

“Regina,” Emma nearly whined, hoping that she would simply drop it.

“I will swat you.”

“Okay, okay. So, uh, Zelena was under the silly impression that you maybe might have feelings for me and so she wanted to try and make you jealous to force you to make a move,” Emma explained in a rush, as if saying it fast enough would make it less stupid sounding. “That’s… crazy, right?” Insert awkward laughter here.

The laughter trickled off when she realized Regina had gone silent.

“Uh… Regina…? You don’t… I mean, you don’t _honestly…_ like… me?”

Hunter jostled her a little harder than usual and she clung to the pommel again with a grunt.

“I don’t _like_ you and my sister flirting with each other,” the brunette said instead, voice tight. “And since the secret’s out, that’s done and over. Nothing left to talk about.”

“Whoa, hey, wait. You didn’t answer my question.”

“What question?”

Emma turned in Regina’s general direction and gave her a skeptical look. “Really?”

“I don’t know what you want me to say, Emma,” Regina finally said, quiet.

“I just… Do you like me?”

“We’re friends, aren’t we?”

“Regina...”

“I don’t _know,_ Emma.” The brunette sighed, gaze somber as she continued to lead Hunter around the paddock. The blonde was sitting more comfortably in the saddle now and didn’t seem at risk of falling off, at least, which was quite an improvement considering her lack of eyesight to balance herself with. “Look, I’m not…” The word stuck in her throat. She opted for an easier sentence. “I didn’t like the idea of you with Zelena, but I don’t know where I fit into this either, okay? I’m not offering you anything, I _can’t_ offer you anything because that wouldn’t be fair to you. I just… We’re friends, and I really enjoy that. Can’t we just be friends?”

She looked up to find Emma chewing on her lower lip, brows scrunched together in disappointment. Unlike a few nights ago, her feelings were clear as day on her face, the subtle tension around her eye area obvious even with her bandages on.

“I’m sorry,” Regina murmured, feeling a twinge of guilt deep in her chest. Emma tried for a soft laugh.

“I’m the one who should be sorry. Zelena and I shouldn’t have tried to make you jealous. It was a crappy thing to do.”

“Yes it was,” Regina agreed, her voice a little lighter. Emma gives a wry smile and twists slightly in her seat to stretch out her right hand.

“Hey. Friends?”

With a soft chuff of laughter, Regina took her hand and gave it a squeeze. “Friends.”

 

The rest of the day was surprisingly pleasant, as if they’d come to a sort of mutual agreement and were at peace with it. Henry wore himself - and his poor pony - out after a couple hours of prancing around the paddock and by the time he was ready to call it quits, Emma’s legs and backside were stiff with discomfort. Regina had the great foresight to ask for Graham’s assistance when Emma was dismounting, so the two trainers managed to catch the blonde as she slid off Hunter’s back and immediately toppled over on wobbly legs.

They spent another hour putting away their equipment and brushing down Anthony and Hunter before deciding to eat out for once, something Emma had hesitantly agreed to when Henry begged her to go to his favourite restaurant with him. Said restaurant turned out to be some place called _Rainforest Cafe,_ in which animatronics made up to look like real animals were placed throughout the restaurant amidst fake boulder structures, vines on the walls, and expansive tree branches hanging over tables. Speakers placed throughout the restaurant provided a background soundtrack of crickets and animalistic rumbles and bird calls, occasionally joined by very specific animal sounds that came from the animatronics themselves. Regina murmured that she thought the place was tacky, but the moving ‘animals’ delighted Henry to no ends.

“There’s a leopard on the branch over your head!” Henry squealed, which was punctuated by a dramatic growling sound coming from a little speaker inside the leopard. Emma laughed, loving his enthusiasm even if she couldn’t quite enjoy the spectacle with him.

“Let’s go touch the gorrilla, Emma!” he crowed, to which his mother tutted softly.

“Finish your chickenstrips first, Henry.”

He obediently chowed down the remains of his food, then he was dragging the blonde off to stroke the coarse fur of the massive gorrilla placed next to the waiter's podium, jumping back with a shriek of delight when the robotic beast turned its head and grunted at them, a puff of air blowing out from its nostrils in a shockingly realistic way. A monkey cackle sounded loudly from above them and Emma jumped in surprise before laughing at herself. Leave it to Henry to bring her to the most bizarre places.

Regina collected them shortly after and they finished the evening off with a movie and popcorn at Emma’s apartment, this time settling for an animated Pixar movie without dragons. It wasn’t nearly as interesting to Henry, who ended up dozing off near the last quarter of the movie. Emma and Regina carefully migrated to the kitchen to chat quietly over glasses of wine while the boy napped on the couch. Somehow they ended up halfway through their second bottle of red - a bad idea, Regina knew, as there was no way she could drive home now, but apparently they had both needed a drink.

“So when did you know?”

“Know what?”

“That you were gay.”

“Whoa!” Emma clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her burst of laughter. “ _Now_ she says the word! Alcohol makes you blunt, Gina.”

Regina’s nose scrunched adorably. “You did _not_ just call me Gina.”

“You called me gay.”

“You _are_ gay.”

Emma snickered.

“And you didn’t answer my question.”

“What question?”

“When did you know?”

“Ooh.” Emma rolled her head back, sucking on her teeth as she pretended to contemplate the answer. “Since middle school I guess? I’ve liked girls as long as I can remember and I never really shied from it. Why d’you ask?”

Regina shrugged, feigning nonchalance. “Just curious. We’re friends, so I wanted to know.”

“Right,” Emma drawled, giggling. They’d had a very early dinner and she’d laid off the popcorn tonight, so the wine was getting to her far easier than normal. “So how d’you know you only like men?”

“Emma,” Regina said warningly, though she was equally as intoxicated and sounded about as intimidating as a kitten. The blonde was snickering something under her breath but it was drowned out by her phone’s ringtone going off. Regina snatched it up before Emma could, her dark eyes taking a moment to focus on the screen and see who the incoming caller was.

“Brat!” she snapped out, which had Emma bursting into giggles and struggling to shush her, lest she wake Henry up. “She inputted herself in your contacts list as _Sexy Redhead.”_

“Who, Zelena?”

“Do you know any other sexy redheads?”

“Zelena, then. Gimme.”

“No.” Regina glared at the phone in her hand again before a terrible idea came to mind. “We should screw with her. I should get some revenge.”

“Wait, what?” Emma said, dumbly. Regina shushed her before answering the call and pressing the phone to her ear.

“Emma’s phone,” the brunette purred, her voice dropping a full octave into something low and husky and dripping of sex. Emma let loose an undignified squeaking sound, jaw dropping.

“No no no no!” she hissed, scrabbling forward towards Regina. The brunette used a hand to clamp over Emma’s mouth, turning from her in some drunken game of keep-away.

“... Regina?” Zelena sounded terribly confused for a moment. “Um… Is Emma there?”

Regina hummed lazily. “Mmmm, nope. She’s in the shower. Can I take a message?”

Emma grunted and pawed ineffectually at Regina’s arm as the brunette held her at bay. Zelena didn’t respond for the longest moment and Regina nearly laughed at what she could imagine was her sister’s face right now. Her hand slipped just enough for Emma’s grunt to be heard, loud and husky with frustration.

 _“Oh,”_ Zelena said, her voice going up in pitch. “Jesus, Regina, I didn’t know you had it in you. We were just trying to make you jealous, you didn’t have to go _ravage_ the poor girl. Well, Christ, sorry to interrupt.” An awkward pause. “Damn, sis.” Then the line went dead.

Regina burst out laughing, red lips split with a deep and throaty cackle that had her gripping the kitchen island with one hand to keep herself from falling right off the bar stool. Emma had her head down on her arms, groaning in embarrassment, though she couldn’t resist smiling at the brunette’s beautiful laughter filling her apartment. It was a miracle they didn’t wake Henry, despite it taking a good few minutes for the giggles to die down. Her wicked glee aside, Regina had  the good sense to put the remaining wine away when Emma downed the rest of her own glass and asked for a refill.

“Well, clearly I’m not driving tonight,” Regina chuckled, going to rub at her eyes before remember not to smudge her mascara. “How do I pull out the couch again?”

“Henry’s sprawled out on that, let’s not move him,” Emma said, motioning for Regina to help guide her back towards her bedroom. “You can have my bed. I’m used to sleeping in the armchair.”

“I’m not relegating the blind woman to sleeping in an armchair,” Regina scoffed. “Your bed’s big enough, we can share.”

“You’re just full of bad ideas today, aren’t you?” Emma teased as they clasped arms and ambled into her bedroom. Regina snorted and shooed her into the ensuite to go about her business. In her pleasantly drunken state, she saw no problem with stripping down and borrowing a pair of Emma’s sweatpants and a T-shirt to use as pajamas. She’d lent the blonde one of her dresses for the dinner party, after all. Female friends shared clothes, no big deal.

When the blonde came back out, Regina put another pair of pajamas into her hands and then claimed the bathroom herself, scrubbing her face clean of makeup and making do with some mouthwash. By the time she shut off the lights and returned to the bedroom, Emma was lying ramrod straight on the right side of the bed.

“Oh, relax, we’re friends, don’t make it weird,” she snorted, sliding herself in under the covers. Emma stiffened up next to her, their body heat mingling in the mere two inches that separated them. She had half a mind to rib the blonde a little more, but she was getting to the sleepy part of intoxication and instead stretched up to turn off the bedside lamp.

“You’re a weirdo when you drink, you know that?” Emma murmured, her voice thickening with oncoming slumber as well. Regina’s low chuckle filled the room once more, a sound both enticing and frustrating to Emma.

“I rarely drink enough to get drunk, _miss Swan,_ so I hope you enjoyed the spectacle, because it’s not happening again. This is what I get for drinking cheap wine. God, I’m going to feel like crap tomorrow.”

“You and me both.”

Their quiet chuckling died down, replaced by soft breathing. Emma rolled onto her side, facing away from Regina, and after a pause the brunette did the same. Despite all that was said and agreed upon that day, they were both still painfully aware of the other’s warm body lying just inches away. Emma dug her fingers into the mattress, anchoring herself to that side of the bed.

“Goodnight, Regina.”

With her cheek pressed into the borrowed pillow, Regina couldn’t not breathe in Emma’s lingering scent - like fresh soap and warm sunshine and a hint of lilies - a scent that was too quickly becoming familiar to her. Familiar and comforting. She nestled her nose against the fabric and clung to her edge of the mattress as well.

“Goodnight, Emma.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They'll get on the same page eventually. #SorryNotSorry ;)

 "You're joking."

"Hilariously, I'm not. Why, does it bother you, goody two-shoes?"

"Play nice, Zelena."

"Why do you sound unsurprised, Kat?"

"Well, Regina called me for advice… I just didn't think it would escalate that quickly."

"Escalate? Emma's blind and vulnerable, Kathryn! This… It isn't appropriate!"

"Calm down, Mary Margaret."

"Yes, untwist your panties, M&M."

Kathryn sat in her kitchen with her phone pressed to her ear, nursing a mug of coffee while she rested her forehead against the cool marble of the countertop. In a cafe on the other side of town, Zelena sat in a corner booth with her legs propped up on the bench and a frappuccino in hand. Even farther away still with a five hour time difference, Mary Margaret sat nestled into a large camping chair by the lake, wrapped up in a quilt to ward off the early morning chill.

"Look, no offence to either of you, but _I'm_ not comfortable with this. Emma's dependant on her as a caretaker," Mary Margaret complained, rubbing the sleep from her eyes with a tired groan. "Aren't there rules about fraternizing with patients, Kathryn?"

"Well, of course," Kathryn sighed. "But Regina's not a registered caretaker. She's doing this as a favour for me, _pro bono,_ remember? Besides, she said they were friends. I can't remember the last time Regina made a new friend. That must mean something, right?"

"I can't remember the last time Regina made heart eyes at anyone," Zelena snorted. "Now _that_ means something. I was beginning to think she'd lost interest in sex."

Mary Margaret made an awkward little sound and Zelena rolled her eyes.

"Why are we including her in this conversation?"

"Zelena," Kathryn chided.

"Are you _sure_ they were having… sex?" Mary Margaret squeaked, whispering the last word as if she were cursing. The redhead huffed.

"No, M&M, because there must possibly be another explanation as to why Emma was grunting like a dog in heat."

"Zelena!" two voices complained at once. The redhead snickered.

"I think it's wicked. Regina needs to get out there and Emma seems great. I like her. I like them together. What's the problem?"

"It's too soon," Mary Margaret lamented. "Emma hasn't even said a thing to me about liking Regina, and all of a sudden you're telling me they're having… sex."

"I have to admit, it's… pretty sudden," Kathryn admitted. "Regina didn't even understand her own feelings when she was talking with me the other day. It's hard to believe they were going at it last night. It doesn't sound like Regina at all."

"What, because she acted impulsively for once instead of making a responsible, informed decision?" Zelena snorted, slurping noisily at the slushied remains of her frappuccino. "I for one think this is exactly what Regina needs, but if it makes you feel any better, I'll go check on them today."

"And _I_ think this - whatever this is - should be put on hold until Emma is fully recovered and able to really think this through," Mary Margaret said, frowning. "I'll call her later, because clearly all Zelena cares about is her sister's sex life."

"I'll call Regina too," Kathryn said, wordlessly supporting Mary Margaret in talking sense into both their friends. Zelena just gave a dramatic roll of her eyes and made a disgusted little _"ugh"_ sound in her throat.

"Whatever. I'm going to drop in on them regardless and let you know if I find them naked in bed. What's Emma's address?"

Silence met her. Neither women answered. Zelena scowled.

"My god. You can't tell me you don't want absolute proof that they're banging."

Again, two exasperated voices: _"Zelena!"_

 

It was inevitable. She probably should have seen this coming. Wasn’t this the sort of shit that happened in every romantic comedy? God, she was never drinking ever again.

Regina had woken in blissful comfort at first. She was warm, cozy, snuggled around a firm body, their curves fitted together perfectly. For a moment she simply thought Henry had crept into her room at some point in the night to cuddle, but when she opened her eyes, the headache hit her and she found herself nestled into a thick mane of blonde hair.

_Oh god._

She wasn’t just spooning Emma. She was possessively wrapped around the other woman like a koala, her arms encircling her waist, one leg tangled between Emma’s, the other thrown over her hip. Only the soft, steady rise and fall of warm flesh beneath her arms assured her that Emma was still asleep.

Slowly, carefully, Regina first lifted her leg off of Emma’s hip and settled it on the mattress behind her. Then she gently worked her other leg out from between Emma’s, pausing when Emma’s leg twitched. Getting her arms out was going to be far more problematic - one arm was trapped under Emma’s where the blonde hugged her forearm, the other was pinned under her body. All she could do was try to slide herself out one inch at a time, pausing every so often when she thought Emma might wake. With her top arm free, Regina rolled onto her back, finally freed from spooning the other woman. Her chest and stomach instantly felt cool, already missing the shared body heat.

 _One arm left,_ she thought, turning her head to regard Emma’s back. The blonde still hadn’t woken, her shoulders rising and falling ever so slightly with each relaxed breath. Thank god she hadn’t woken while they were still entangled; how would she have explained that? _Yeah, that thing I said yesterday about just being friends? That still stands. Nevermind the fact that I spooned you while you slept. No big deal._

Maneuvering onto her hip with one hand braced against the mattress, Regina began sliding her other arm out from beneath Emma’s body, listening hard for the blonde’s breathing pattern as she did so. Once she was completely free, she carefully slid out of bed before finally releasing a breath of relief. She’d never woken up to be so mortified in her entire life. Sure, she’d had her share of regrettable mornings, but this was a whole other level. This was a friend, someone she cared about, not just a handsome mystery man she could kick out of her house.

Rubbing her hands over her face, she looked down at the sweatpants and T-shirt she’d borrowed. They smelled like Emma. The bed and the pillow had smelled like Emma. She’d been pretty much cocooned (and wrapped around) the scent of Emma all night, and she couldn’t remember ever having slept so soundly in years.

None of it made sense.

She sighed again, turning for the ensuite bathroom, when a low chuckle came from the bed. Regina winced and turned to find Emma lying on her back, grinning in amusement.

“Well done, you. If I weren’t such a light sleeper, I would’ve never known.”

Regina groaned, burying her face in her hands again. “I am _so_ sorry, Emma. That was highly inappropriate of me. I’m usually not a cuddler, I swear.”

“That’s okay.” Emma sat up, still smiling. “That’s something female friends do anyway, right? They cuddle. Heck, I’ve cuddled with Mary Margaret.”

“That’s a sobering mental image. I’m using your bathroom.” Regina grimaced and closed herself into the ensuite as Emma laughed. When she was done, Emma was still amused as all hell, trading places with her as Regina quickly changed back into her clothes from the previous day. They were all wrinkled by now - apparently she’d been drunk enough to dump them across a chair instead of folding them up - but she reminded herself that Emma wouldn’t be able to see her anyway. Not that she cared about impressing the blonde with her appearance.

“I swear I can almost feel the embarrassment rolling off of you,” said Emma once she came out of the bathroom, still grinning. “Really, don’t worry about it.”

“Regardless, I feel bad for unintentionally sending mixed signals,” Regina muttered, putting a change of clothes into Emma’s hand. “I’ll go wake Henry and start breakfast.”

She hurried out of the bedroom without a second glance - Emma had this tendency to just start stripping down whether or not she knew she had privacy - and found Henry sitting awake on the couch, the TV on and the volume set low.

“Henry! How long have you been awake?”

“A while,” he beamed.

“Why didn’t you wake us? I’m sorry I didn’t take you home last night, sweetheart. I wasn’t able to drive.”

“I tried,” he said, crinkling his nose at her. “I poked you and you hid your face in Emma’s hair and went back to sleep.”

A number of expletives went through her mind. Instead she said, “Oh.”

“Sorry kid. I had a nightmare, so your mom was giving me a hug to make me feel better.” Emma appeared behind her, feeling her way down the short hall with an innocent smile plastered to her face. Henry’s expression turned to sympathy.

“Mommy gives me hugs when I have nightmares sometimes too. Are you feeling better now?”

“Oh yeah, I’m all better.” Emma grinned. Regina imagined the blonde would have given her son a playful wink if her eyes weren’t covered. As it were, she just gaped in surprise, relieved that Emma had come to her rescue with some semblance of a good excuse. “Sorry we left you on the couch, bud. Did you sleep okay?”

“Uh huh. Can we sleepover more? I like sleepovers.”

Both blonde and child turned their heads in Regina’s direction. The brunette faltered and hurried to recover, snapping her mouth shut and giving a diplomatic smile.

“That’s, ah-- that’s up to Emma, sweetheart.”

“You two are always welcome here, you know that.” Emma shot a cheeky grin in her direction. Regina wondered if the blonde was just purposefully teasing her at this point. With a flustered mumble along the lines of "Um, breakfast," she shuffled off to the kitchen area.

"Hey, turn up the volume. What're we watching?" Emma hunched over with her arms out to feel her way to the couch, narrowly avoiding whacking her shins against the coffee table. Henry scooted over to make room, tugging her by her outstretched hand to help her down.

"Lion Guard," he announced.

"You mean Lion King?"

"No, that's the movie. Lion Guard is the show," Henry explained dramatically, rolling his eyes.

"There's a Lion King TV show?" Emma twisted around in her seat to aim her voice at the kitchen. "When did they start making a Lion King TV show??"

"Welcome to the twenty first century," Regina said dryly. "I believe it centers around Simba's second offspring."

"Simba had a first offspring?"

Both Mills' looked at Emma as if personally offended. "You haven't watched the sequel?"

"She doesn't even know about Kiara, Mommy!" Henry complained.

"Indeed. That will have to be remedied. Do you have Netflix, Emma?"

The blonde tried not to laugh as Henry leaned up next to her as if personally affronted by her lack of Disney knowledge. At least Regina was acting normal again. "Yeah, I do."

"Good. You're watching Lion King two after breakfast."

"What about one and a half?" Henry chirped.

"One and a half? Who titles a movie one and a half?" Emma asked, exasperated.

"We're not watching that one," the brunette deadpanned. "I am not listening to Pumba and Timon for an entire movie."

Emma opened her mouth, ready to defend Timon and Pumba - she remembered them being quite hilarious, even if she'd only seen the first movie - when a knock at the door interrupted her. She tilted her head while Regina frowned, momentarily setting aside a frying pan full of egg yolk to go answer the door.

"Are you expecting anyone?" she asked as she passed the couch.

"No," said Emma, straining her ears to listen. Regina peered through the peephole and promptly scowled at the big blue eyeball staring back at her. The fisheye lense made it all the more bizarre.

"Who is it?" Emma asked when it was obvious the brunette hadn't opened the door.

"Shh," Regina hushed.

"I can hear you, you know," Zelena called from the other side of the door. "Open up, sis, or I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow--"

Regina swung the door open, silently fuming. Her redheaded sister beamed.

"Morning, Gina!"

"What are you doing here?" Regina demanded, her eye twitching at the nickname. She tried to stand her ground but Zelena was taller and easily wriggled her way past into the apartment, immediately making herself at home as if it weren't the first time she'd ever been there.

"Good morning Henry, Emma!"

"Hi Auntie Zel!"

"Zelena," Emma greeted with an awkward as hell smile. She wondered if it was rude to ask how in the hell Zelena knew where she lived. Regina surely wouldn't have told her.

"Sleep well, you two?" Zelena asked outright, turning to wiggle her eyebrows at her sister. Regina snapped shut the front door much harder than was necessary and Emma blushed. It was one thing to tease Regina about it, but she'd nearly forgotten about that phone call from last night.

"That was not what it sounded like!"

"We were simply messing with you," Regina growled, returning to the kitchen to continue working on breakfast.

"Oh reeeally?" Zelena drawled, arching a brow.

"Think of it as payback for trying to make me jealous." The brunette shot a glare across the room that could have killed. Zelena turned an accusing eye on the blonde, who apparently didn't need her eyesight to _feel_ the redhead's glower.

"You spilled!"

"It was wrong of us," Emma insisted feebly, feeling every Mills' eye on her. She felt the weight on the couch cushions shift as Henry scooted away and pattered over to his mother.

"Did they do something bad?" he stage-whispered. Regina sent the other two women a patronizing smile.

"Yes they did, Henry. Emma and Auntie Zel were very bad."

Emma sunk down onto the couch with a groan as Zelena rolled her eyes and leaned against the back of the couch.

"So that gro--" She hesitated, glancing at Henry. "So what I heard on the phone last night, that was all an act? Seriously?"

"Yes." Regina's tone was sharp and curt as she clattered around the kitchen.

Definitely touchy.

Zelena observed the awkward and somewhat nervous little smile on Emma's face.

Definitely pining.

Well, if they were both going to be difficult, then it was all up to her. Solo mission time.

 _"Fine,"_ she sighed dramatically. "Alright, I get it. Nothing happening here. Sorry, Gina."

Regina just huffed.

"Uh, so - what's up, Zelena?" Emma asked, trying to be conversational. The tension between the sisters was almost palpable and it was making her very uncomfortable.

"Just wanted to check in on you guys," the redhead admitted with a shrug. "Now that I know I'm not interrupting anything, though, I don't suppose I can hang out?"

Regina shot her sister a disapproving look while Emma just shrugged. "Um, sure? We're not really doing anything interesting today, though. I think we're watching the Lion King after breakfast."

"Ooh, I love Disney movies." Zelena happily hopped the back of the couch and landed next to Emma, tucking her long legs under herself with a grin.

"I take it you don't want breakfast?" Regina asked with a frown.

"Nope, no thanks. Had my protein shake and my frappuccino already."

 

They managed to shake off most of the awkwardness after breakfast and a movie. Zelena was pleasant and made for surprisingly good company, though her good behavior seemed to only draw Regina's suspicion. The brunette even squinted at her sister halfway through the movie, at which point Zelena decided to text her with, _'Oh knock it off, I get it, you two aren't a thing. Can we just forgive and forget?'_

Disgruntled, Regina responded to the text with nothing but _'k.',_ which, in the world of text-speak, meant that Zelena should probably sleep with one eye open that night.

Regina's phone pinged with another alert when Henry was browsing Emma's DVD collection for their next viewing. She frowned at her sister, who only shrugged and gestured that it wasn't her, before pulling up her messages and finding a somewhat formal email from Belle Gold, inquiring as to Emma's schedule.

"Belle would like to know when you're free to meet up," Regina directed at Emma, who was at this point slouched into the corner of the couch, one arm and one leg hanging over the side, looking entirely comfortable and oblivious to Zelena's shifty behavior.

"Oh! Right. The paintings. Well, whenever is fine, really. It's not like I have plans." She grinned as Regina tapped up a quick reply. The response from Belle was almost instantaneous, and seeing a chance to get Zelena out of the apartment, Regina agreed without question.

"She'd like to get together for lunch today. We could meet her at Stefano's in an hour?"

"Sure," said Emma, sitting up. "I could eat soon."

"You can _always_ eat," Regina replied with a quirk of her lips. The blonde grinned and stood, stretching out stiff muscles, her shirt riding up over the waistband of her jeans enough to reveal a strip of toned abdomen. Zelena's appreciative stare didn't go unnoticed by the brunette.

"Well, it's been fun, Zelena, but we'll have to get going soon," Regina said as she stood as well, not sounding apologetic in the least. Zelena just beamed at her, entirely unaffected.

"Of course, sis. Thanks for having me over, Emma! We should hang out again sometime."

"For sure," Emma agreed with a shy little smile. Somehow, now that they were no longer trying to make Regina jealous, she wasn't too sure how to act around the redhead. She liked Zelena as a friend, certainly - the woman was outgoing and fun and playful - but Regina was still giving off a disapproving vibe.

Zelena hugged Henry goodbye before seeing herself out, leaving the remaining Mills' and Emma to relax for a little while before shrugging on their jackets and making the trek down to the underground parkade. _Stefano's_ was a lovely little Greek restaurant just a twenty minute drive away where Belle had already made them a reservation for the best table. Robert Gold was 'acquainted' with the owner, apparently, though Regina assumed the acquaintance had to do with owed favours rather than any kind of friendship. The man had a million strings to pull all over the city if he so chose, one of them being her own mother, though Cora would never admit to it.

"Belle," Regina greeted politely, leaning in for the usual air kiss on both cheeks. Belle cheerily did the same with Emma, brushing her cheeks to Emma's with two quick kissing sounds while the blonde just stood still and smiled awkwardly. Henry got away with a bright smile and a small kiss to the top of his head before they were seated and given menus. Emma said she'd happily eat anything and trusted Regina to order for her.

The negotiations went very smoothly. The gallery currently had eight openings and Belle wanted to showcase Emma's paintings in all of them, labeling it the _Swan Collection._ The offer was a general damage deposit on the display of her works, in which she could decide which ones were for promotional purposes and which ones would actually be priced for sale, and the gallery would take a small commission as compensation if one of her works sold. Emma had absolutely no idea how the numbers game worked, but Regina assured her that the deal was fair and that her paintings were in good hands. By the end of lunch, they were all very optimistic, and had agreed for Belle to follow them back to Emma's apartment to survey her current inventory and discuss which eight paintings they would put on display. It took a bit of convincing, but Emma eventually relented to having her favourite painting displayed as a promotional centerpiece - the one with the chestnut stallion galloping across the field of shimmering silver and gold. Regina was a little dismayed to see it removed from its place on the living room wall.

"We might be able to open up more space as the exhibition goes on," Belle added as she crouched down to examine one painting. With Emma's direction, they had gone down to her storage unit in the building's basement and unearthed a small collection of paintings that she'd never sold. Some were quite generic, but there were a few gems that caught Regina's eye. Once again, a Rocinante lookalike made an appearance in at least two of the paintings they'd uncovered.

"Oh, I like this one. The wild herd galloping across bright green grass with the mountains and the eagle in the distance." The description might have been helpful if not for the fact that many of Emma's paintings shared such general descriptors. The blonde's brows scrunched together as she tried to remember which painting it was, looking as if she might just agree for the sake of not causing a fuss. Surely she would be willing to part with it if it had been left in storage for so long?

"Give me your hands, Emma," Regina said after a moment, wishing to relieve the blonde's stress. She led Emma closer and moved her hands onto the canvas, having noticed that this piece had been painted with thick, textured paints. With her hand over Emma's, she guided her movements, fingertips tracing the dried ridges. "Right here, this is the mountain line. Here's the grass. There are five horses in the herd. First one is right here, a palomino…"

Belle and Henry stood quiet, in awe as Regina gently mapped out the painting, Emma's brows furrowed in concentration. Slowly but surely she could reimagine the painting in her mind, visualize the shapes and the colors, with only Regina's insistent hands and calming voice to guide her. A smile graced her thin lips when the brunette finally released her.

"I see it," Emma said, laughing softly at herself. "In my mind, I mean. I know exactly which one this is. You can take this one, Belle."

"Wonderful!" Belle carefully carried the canvas aside as Emma turned to Regina, finding her still standing close as she bumped her hand against the brunette's arm.

"Thanks, Regina," she murmured, giving her arm a squeeze.

"You're welcome, Emma."

 

By the time they loaded the paintings into Belle's van and saw her off, it had gotten late and Regina insisted on ordering out so that Emma wouldn't have to wait too long to eat. She brought chinese takeout up to the apartment, smiling to herself as the blonde chowed down, playfully asking Henry to put various food items into her bowl for her. She'd requested a piece of sweet and sour pork and, suffice to say, Henry couldn't stop cackling at the way Emma's face scrunched up when he'd fed her a giant chunk of pineapple instead.

Regina was clearing up dinner when Emma's phone rang on the coffee table. Henry snatched it up and handed it over to the blonde after reading aloud, "M and M!"

"Hey, Mary Margaret," Emma chuckled into the phone.

"Don't you _hey_ me. Are you having sex with Regina?"

Regina's head whipped around at the sound of Emma nearly choking on her own saliva.

"What the hell, MM?"

"Emma, language!" Regina said, appalled.

"Shi-- eh, sorry!" Emma groaned and smacked her palm onto her forehead. "Did Zelena tell you that?"

"Oh, yeah, I had a lovely three-way phone call with Kathryn and Zelena about how Regina _ravaged_ you. Emma Swan, _explain._ "

"My god. It was a joke, Mary Margaret. We didn't actually-- it didn't happen, okay? It was a joke. Zelena found out when she got here. You can call her to confirm, I swear."

"You're _sure_ she didn't take advantage of you? Because this is serious, Emma--"

"Take _advantage of me?_ Are you kidding me right now?"

"You're dependant on her! I had to hear from _Zelena_ that you had feelings for Regina? Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because I knew you'd react like this! I told you, Mary Margaret, she's my _friend--"_

Emma grimaced as Regina audibly stomped over and snatched the phone from her hand.

"Miss Blanchard," the brunette greeted curtly, continuing before the other woman could even utter a sound. "Rest assured that _Zelena_ was here this morning and can confirm to you that absolutely nothing happened. Emma and I are friends, and I would never harm her in any way, nor take advantage of her currently vulnerable state. Now I assume Kathryn has been dragged into this unfortunate gossip and I will be sure to set her straight immediately as well. I would appreciate it if you would pretend you heard none of this nonsense. I'd like to think that you've finally learned to keep your mouth shut after more than a decade."

There was a squeak on the other end of the line. Regina sniffed. "I will take that as a yes. Good day, miss Blanchard."

She pressed the phone back into Emma's hand and returned to washing the dishes. Emma sat shocked for another long moment before bringing the phone to her ear. "Mary Margaret?"

"Yes, Emma," came the dazed reply.

"Uh…" She wracked her brain for something to say, but after _that,_ she really couldn't think of anything. "Um… Goodnight, MM."

"Goodnight, Emma," came the equally confused response. They both hung up.

Emma twisted in her seat to face the kitchen area, where dishes and cutlery clattered together none too gently. "Regina?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Are you… are you okay?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You sound mad."

"I'm not mad."

"Okay."

Emma sat back down, frowning and fiddling with her fingers. After a moment, she felt a weight shift as Henry crawled over and climbed into her lap, curling up in her arms. He clearly didn't like the new tension in the room and was seeking comfort, so Emma snuggled him as they waited. Regina took an extra ten minutes scrubbing dishes that were already clean before finally finishing up and returning to the living room to find Henry peering at her with big eyes.

"Why are you mad, Mommy?"

"I'm not…" Regina sighed, sinking down into the armchair and holding out her arms. Henry clambered out of Emma's lap to throw himself into his mother's embrace. "I'm not mad, sweetheart. Just a little bit… temperamental, today."

Henry wrinkled his nose at the big word but nodded, pretending to understand. Emma listened to the Mills' soft breathing, her expression one of genuine concern. After a moment, Regina rubbed Henry's back and motioned to the TV.

"Why don't you put something on, honey. I've just got a phone call to make."

"Okay."

Dislodging from her child, Regina stood and stepped out of the apartment. Emma leaned back into the couch with a sigh.

 

"Kathryn Midas."

"It was Zelena," the blonde immediately said. Regina frowned.

"I take it you know why I'm calling."

"Mary Margaret just texted me. Like I said, totally Zelena's fault. You know I don't start gossip."

"You'd better not, for your sake. I can't believe she called the both of you with her assumptions."

"To be fair, I was the one who invited Mary Margaret into the phone call. I figured Emma needed someone speaking for her."

"How thoughtful of you."

"It's really not true, then?"

"Of course not."

"Thank god. Don't get me wrong, I'm with Zelena; I would totally support you and Emma. Just… Not now. Not so soon. At least wait until she's recovered. That seemed like Mary Margaret's main concern. I don't think she'd be against your relationship either if she knew how good you and Emma are for each other."

"We're not getting together at all, Kathryn," Regina insisted, scowling. "We're just friends, okay? Why is everyone so against that?"

"We're not." Kathryn rolled her eyes a little. "It's just a little bit obvious to everyone that you have feelings for her. And she clearly has feelings for you."

"I _don't._ "

Kathryn said nothing.

"I… Damn it, Kathryn, I don't know. That's the problem. I can't get Emma's hopes up when I don't know what I feel. It wouldn't be fair." Agitated, Regina began to pace the hallway outside the apartment door, keeping her voice low. "I've _never_ been interested in women. What if what I'm feeling is just temporary? What if I'm misunderstanding it? I can't date Emma and then one day realize that I don't actually love her in the way that she wants me to. I can't do that to her."

"I didn't say anything about love, but good to know it's on your mind."

Regina winced. " _Kathryn._ "

"Sorry. Alright, I get it. You care about her and you don't want to risk ruining it."

The brunette huffed. "Exactly. So it's for the best that we remain friends."

"Sure, I guess." There was a sarcastic note to Kathryn's voice that had Regina frowning and waiting for the blonde's inevitable words of wisdom. She'd never admit it, but she always went to Kathryn for advice _knowing_ that the blonde would end up knocking some sense into her.

"But?" she prompted when the silence dragged on. The smile in Kathryn's voice was obvious.

"But you two might also end up spending the rest of your lives as friends and silently wondering _what if,_ and I think that would be the most tragic outcome of all."

Regina stared at Emma's apartment door. Kathryn's words seemed to lift a small burden off her shoulders, enough that she thought maybe, just maybe, this might not be such a bad idea after all. Surely it was better to know than to spend a lifetime in regret? She sighed dramatically.

"You're infuriating, Midas."

'Love you too, Mills."

 

Only moments after Regina had stepped out, Emma's phone rang in her hand. She blindly swiped her finger over the screen until the call accepted, then pressed it to her ear with a furrowed brow, keeping her voice low as to not disturb Henry from the TV. "Mary Margaret?"

"Nope. It's Zelena, darling." The redhead's voice was light and friendly. Emma relaxed a little and smiled.

"What's up? Regina just stepped out but she'll be back in a minute."

"I wanted to talk to you, actually."

"Oh? What about?"

"Wondered if you'd like to hang out tomorrow? There's this _amazing_ ice cream place that opened up near my condo, I've been meaning to check it out."

"Oh." Emma tilted her head a little, surprised. She hadn't expected Zelena to invite her out so soon; they'd only just seen her half a day ago. "I'll mention it to Regina. I'm sure she and Henry would like that."

"Actually," Zelena said, her voice turning almost shy. "I was thinking just us? You and me?"

"Like… like a date?"

"Only if you want to," Zelena said quickly. "I mean I know you had a bit of a crush on Regina, but if you two really aren't going to date, I thought it wouldn't hurt to ask… We got along swimmingly, right? I think you're pretty great, Emma."

Flustered, Emma's mouth opened and shut a few times, her brain scrambling to process and think of a response. After a moment she said, "Uh, yeah, I mean-- you're pretty cool too, Zelena. I just-- um, I don't know if Regina would be okay with that."

"Well, maybe we can just go as friends first? I'd like to get to know you. And if we end up getting along more than that, that's a bonus, right? I mean, she's my sister, and she wants to be your friend, so surely she'd support that."

Emma thought that over for a moment, chewing on her lower lip. Regina had made it clear that she just wanted to be friends, and truth be told, Emma knew better than to push the brunette's comfort zone and risk a relationship that might end up terribly. She'd already made the mistake of dating a "confused" straight girl once, after all. She honestly didn't want to get tangled up in another Lily situation. Things had gotten ugly.

Besides, she liked Zelena well enough. What could be the harm in one date?

"Oh, sure, why not? Ice cream sounds great."

"Yay!" Zelena's beaming smile could be heard in her voice. "How about tomorrow? I could come pick you up around noon, that way Regina and Henry can have the afternoon off."

"Sounds good to me."

"I'll call Regina tomorrow morning and give her a heads up, if you'd like. I don't want to put you in an awkward situation."

"I'd appreciate it."

"Wicked! See you then, Emma."

 

Regina returned a couple minutes later, sounding much more relaxed after what Emma assumed was a phone call to Kathryn.

"Set her straight, did you?" Emma joked. The brunette rolled her eyes a little.

"Yes. I still can't believed they had a gossip session. At least they know the truth now."

Emma chuckled and held up her hands. "To be clear, I had nothing to do with it. _You_ thought it'd be funny to give Zelena the wrong impression."

"I'm never drinking with you ever again. You're clearly a bad influence on me, Miss Swan."

Emma snickered, lips split in a toothy grin. Regina smiled down at her, shaking her head somewhat. It never failed to amuse her how adorable the blonde could be, with a big childish smile and dimpled cheeks not unlike Henry's.

"Come on, let's get you ready for bed."

"Already?" Emma laughed, standing up nonetheless.

"I've been in the same clothes since yesterday. Pardon me for wanting a shower and an outfit change." The brunette playfully elbowed Emma in the side. "Besides, Henry's dozing off."

"Is he? Can I say goodnight?"

"Mmhmm." Regina nudged Emma over until the blonde's tentative hands found the boy sprawled out in the corner of the couch. She gently ruffled his hair.

"Hey, goodnight, Hen. Thanks for sleeping over last night," she murmured, instinctively leaning in to press a tiny kiss to his head. The boy stirred and gave a mighty yawn.

"G'night 'Ma," he mumbled, blinking blearily at her before closing his eyes again and curling into the cushions. Emma straightened back up, eyebrows hitting her hairline as she turned towards Regina. Surely he'd just slurred her name?

"He said 'Emma' right?" she asked in a whisper as Regina led her to her bedroom. The brunette gave her arm a reassuring squeeze.

"I think so. But it was cute."

Relieved that Regina hadn't taken an offence to it, Emma smiled and quickly changed into the PJ's she was given, going through their nightly ritual as per the usual. As she sat on the edge of the bed and absently braided her hair back, she said,

"Can you take photos of the exhibit for me? Once it's set up?"

"Of course. But it'll still be there after you take your bandages off for good, you know."

"Yeah, but I'd like a picture of it anyway. Y'know, the first day of the _Swan Collection_ and all." Emma laughed, a little awkwardly. Regina looked at her a little more closely.

"You'll see it with your own eyes, Emma. I know you will."

After a moment, Emma just shrugged. "Down in the basement, when you were guiding my hands across the canvas - that's the first time since my accident where I felt like I could see one of my paintings. Like I wasn't just lost in a world of blank nothingness."

"I'm glad."

"Yeah. But… I don't want that to be _it._ I don't want that to be the only way I can see them again. Like it's the only choice left to me. I feel like I'm in a world of nothingness again, Regina. Like nothing exists around me to anchor me down. I don't want to feel so… lost. Limited."

"No matter what happens once your bandages come off, you will never be _limited,_ Emma. Just different… Unique. There's nothing wrong with that. It just makes you special."

"I don't want to be special," Emma whispered, brows creasing together. "I want to be normal."

"Well that's just boring," Regina scoffed. When Emma only frowned further, she reached over to grasp one of the blonde's hands in hers. "What's so wrong with seeing with your hands?"

Emma gave a wry smile. "Already giving up on insisting I'll get my eyesight back, huh?"

"No. I'm merely saying that there's nothing wrong with using other methods to see instead. I'm sure there are advantages to seeing with your hands."

The blonde gave her a skeptical look. "Like what?"

"You see things differently. You see things in a way that no one else can." Grabbing both Emma's hands in hers, Regina lifted them to either side of her face, revelling in the nervous flutter in her stomach. The rational part of her mind screamed at her to stop, that this was uncharted territory and she had no control over where it might lead. The rest of her yearned to know; _what if?_ "Like me, for instance."

"You?" Emma repeated, startled, as her palms were placed on Regina's cheeks.

"Yes. You've wanted to know what I look like. Here's your chance." She released Emma's wrists, watching the myriad of expressions cross the blonde's face. Shock, embarrassment, confusion. Regina was the queen of mixed signals, of which she planned to remedy starting now. "Go ahead. Tell me what you see."

After a moment's hesitation, Emma breathed out and gently ghosted her fingertips against Regina's high cheekbones, trailing downwards to feel the angle of her strong jaw and the curve of her stubbornly set chin.

"I see strength."

Then they began shifting upwards again, drifting over expressive brows, along the outline of a vein on a tall forehead, up to her hairline into thick, glossy hair.

"I see complexity."

Slowly, ever so carefully, she moved down towards her eyes, feeling eyelashes tickle her palm before fingertips brushed over closed eyelids, deep-set and evenly spaced on either side of a long, defined nose.

"I see severity and yet gentleness."

Her fingers paused with hesitation as she reached her cheeks again, a thumb under her nose, settled into the soft cleft above Regina's lips.

"I see…"

She trailed off. Regina settled her hands over Emma's, adding the gentlest of pressure to coax Emma's thumb lower, mapping out the lush curves of her mouth. The touch was a feather-light tickle against her skin, warmth sparking across her upper lip, moving down to stroke the expanse of a pouty lower lip. Regina sucked in a quiet breath as Emma's thumb tracked upwards again, grazing the groove of a decade-old scar on her upper lip, the skin still sensitive to the touch. Emma paused there, very gently tracing the scar with the edge of her thumb, visualizing it clearly in her mind, a beautiful little imperfection etched into Regina's skin.

"Well?" Regina whispered against the unmoving digit. Emma thought the single word felt like a kiss against her thumb. She slid her finger across the scar one last time in a parting stroke and almost felt the small shiver run through Regina's body.

"I see you," she breathed out, feeling as if she were staring into the woman in front of her despite her eyes being covered. In that brief, transcended little moment in time, Regina felt as if Emma was staring into her soul as well.

Grasping Emma's wrists, Regina turned her head slightly and brushed her lips against the other woman's palm before lowering both their hands. Her heart beat a fast and unusual rhythm and she wondered if the blonde could hear it in the serene quiet of the room. "Was that so bad?"

"I--" Emma gave a breathless laugh, jittery and confused yet unable to help but smile. "No, I guess not."

With a soft smile of her own, Regina gave Emma's hand one last squeeze before standing and flipping off the lights. "I should get Henry home. We'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning. Goodnight, Emma."

Emma slid in under the covers, the image of Regina now clear and vibrant in her mind and bringing a heartfelt smile to her face. "Goodnight, Regina."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a big THANK YOU to all the lovely people who left me reviews! Worry not, my darlings, big things are coming in the next chapter. Hold onto your seats. ;)

"How do they feel?"

"They're fine, I guess." Emma shrugged, her lower lip caught between her teeth as the doctor gently prodded at her eyelids. Her external injuries were nothing more than faint scars at this point, a smattering of little lines and specks on the thin skin surrounding her eyes, dusting her temples and the very tops of her cheekbones. The doctor gave an approving hum as he pulled open a drawer nearby. Emma heard the click of a penlight.

"Okay, I'm just going to shine light on your eyes. I want you to tell me if you can see anything through your eyelids."

Emma went still, her breath held. After a few moments of silence and nothing but darkness, she said, "Did you… Are you shining it right now?"

"Yes. Let's try this." He held the penlight closer, illuminating her closed eyelids. Emma's brows furrowed and her lids twitched, still taped shut. There was a faint reddish glow on one side that drifted to her other eye, disappearing behind the darkness again.

"Uh, I think-- there's some light over here." She gestured to her left eye. The doctor swept the penlight over on that side again and she gave another grunt of acknowledgement.

"Nothing on this side?"

Again, the light shifted towards her other eye and disappeared behind the darkness again.

"No."

"Okay." The penlight clicked off and she heard him scribbling something down on paper.

"Is that good or bad?"

"It's progress," he said, a smile in his voice. "You can see something, certainly, and that's great news. Another week or so and I'd say the tape can come off, and we'll see how much your vision has returned then."

"Cool," Emma managed, forcing a smile. He made quick work of replacing her bandages with fresh ones before leading her out of the examination room, back into the front lobby where Regina and Henry awaited her. The receptionist confirmed her next appointment, and minutes later, Regina was leading her back out to the car with a cool grip, unlike the warm way they had linked arms just an hour earlier. Emma was about to ask if something had happened while she was getting checked up but Regina beat her to the punch.

"Zelena called."

Oh. She'd almost forgotten about that. "Uh--"

"She'll be picking you up from the apartment in half an hour."

"I-- uh. Right. Sorry. I forgot to mention--"

Regina's arm stiffened against hers. "So you planned it before today?"

"Zelena called me last night…"

Regina said nothing and helped her back into the car as Henry quietly buckled himself into his booster seat, aware of the tension in the air and knowing better than to disrupt them. Emma waited until the brunette was in the driver's seat before speaking again.

"She'd called while you were out talking to Kathryn," she said feebly, to let her know that she'd agreed to the ice cream date  _ before _ Regina had coaxed her into touching her face - a moment that still utterly baffled Emma to no ends.

"It's fine, you don't need to explain," Regina said, focused on driving. Emma bit the inside of her cheek with a grimace, feeling as if she'd somehow managed to royally screw up, which wasn't even fair because wasn't Regina the one telling her that she only wanted to be friends a few days ago? That she couldn't give her anything more? The constant back-and-forth of mixed signals between downright flirting and  _ I'm not gay  _ was really starting to frustrate her. The whole situation reminded her of Lily, to be honest, and that train of thought made her stomach turn.

Eventually Emma decided to do what she did best; wipe her hands of it all and think  _ "Screw it, not my fault, not my problem." _

… Which was, of course, the worst possible way to deal with things, but she was starting to feel grumpy and she really didn't need the extra stress on her plate right now.

They made it back to the apartment in record time and Emma remained silent the whole way, speaking only when Henry piped up in a thoughtful attempt to make her smile. She considered asking for help in retrieving a change of clothes - something more suited to a kind-of-date - but quickly vetoed that idea and simply waited on the couch while Henry turned on the TV. Regina had chosen jeans and a clean blouse for her that morning so she figured it was good enough. By the time Zelena arrived, she had to resist a sigh of relief, just glad to be free of the terribly tense situation.

"Hello!" the redhead chirped as she hopped in, smartly saying nothing about Regina's glare when the brunette had opened the door for her. "You ready to go, Emma?"

"Yup," Emma said with a thankful smile, rising from the couch.

"Henry, let's go." Regina's voice was curt as she retrieved her purse and keys, her young son scrambling to get his feet into his sneakers.

"Where?" he questioned, one hand automatically grasping Emma's fingers. The blonde smiled apologetically as she gave his hand a squeeze.

"Not with me, kid. I'll see you later, alright?"

Henry frowned, tilting his head towards his mother and repeating himself, "Where?"

"I'll take you to Hardee's for lunch," Regina offered, her tone softening as she reached for him. Henry pouted a little and released Emma's hand to grab onto his mother, though the thought of being treated to a burger and french fries quickly brightened his mood.

Emma felt herself being gently led out, her arm linked with one that held her close against a curvy side - Zelena. The four stepped out and Regina locked the apartment behind them, saying nothing as they took the elevator down together. Even Zelena smartly kept her mouth shut, which was obviously quite the feat for the excitable chatterbox.

The doors opened up on the lobby floor as Zelena had parked temporarily out by the sidewalk, while Regina and Henry were headed down to the parkade where the Benz was. Tugged out into the lobby, Emma waved blindly behind her to where she knew Henry would be watching.

"Later, Emma?" he asked hopefully.

"Yup. See you later, little man." Her smile faltered when she considered saying something to Regina, only to grimace and nod her goodbye before shuffling off with Regina's older sister.

Oh, the things she got herself into.

"Everything alright?" Zelena asked once they stepped out into the sunlight, basking momentarily in the warmth. Emma breathed in deeply and exhaled loudly.

"Your sister is mad at me again." Despite her best efforts, it came out sounding more petulant than she'd meant it to be. Zelena chuckled as she led her to the car.

"Careful, it's a Jeep," she said, aiding Emma up into the passenger side. She was a little disappointed that the blonde couldn't fully appreciate the shiny emerald green Jeep Wrangler that was her baby. "Did Regina say why she was mad?"

"She was in a really good mood this morning, but after my doctor's appointment…" Emma buckled herself in, stretching out when she realized how much leg room she had. "Well, after you called to let her know about our plans…"

"I'm sorry, Em," Zelena offered, her voice genuine.

"Nah, you have nothing to apologize for. Regina said she only wants to be friends, so honestly, she has no right to get mad."

Zelena hummed a mild agreement as she pulled out onto the street. She'd removed the soft top of the Jeep since the weather had been so nice lately, so now they drove with the wind in their hair and the sun on their faces, just the way she liked to cruise.

"Sorry," Emma said after a moment, slouching in her seat and grimacing. "I shouldn't talk about Regina like that. Especially to you."

"It's okay," Zelena shrugged. "You're right, she's being unfair. If she really doesn't want to be more than friends with you, she has no right acting jealous."

Emma pursed her lips, relaxing back against the headrest as the wind pulled her hair back from her face, blonde locks trailing behind her. Regina  _ was  _ acting jealous, wasn't she? Which was, again, entirely unfair. She made it clear that they weren't going to be more than friends… But then what the hell happened last night? What was that? "Just friends" didn't caress each other's faces like that.

Emma wondered if she should mention it, if perhaps Zelena would have some insight as to her younger sister's mixed signals - but then she remembered that she was on a  _ date  _ with Zelena - kind of a date, sort of? She didn't even know anymore - and, oh god, she was such an asshole.

"I'm so sorry," Emma sighed, shaking her head at herself. "I'm like the worst company ever."

Zelena chuckled. "It's okay. Regina's a part of both our lives, it's understandable that we're going to discuss her on occasion."

Emma didn't deny the fact and Zelena didn't call her out on it. Instead, she changed the subject and cheerfully chattered about other things as they made the half hour drive across the city to where she resided. By the time they pulled up by the sidewalk next to the ice cream parlour a few blocks from Zelena's townhouse, Emma was in much lighter spirits.

"You? The  _ Wicked Witch?  _ Really?" Emma was laughing as the redhead helped her down from the Jeep, linking their arms together to steady her on the street. "I don't see it."

"Oh, you're hilarious," Zelena drawled, smirking as she held open the glass door to the shop and led Emma inside. The little bell above the door chimed to announce their arrival and every head turned to glance at the newcomers, all of them doing a double-take as Zelena preened and hugged Emma's arm a little closer. Ulterior motives or not, she definitely enjoyed showing off the beautiful blonde on her arm.

"People are staring at my bandages, aren't they?" Emma murmured, her hairs standing on end because she could literally feel everyone's eyes on her. Zelena pat her hand.

"They're staring because you're gorgeous, darling." When Emma ducked her head with a blush, Zelena added, "And - you can't see me right now - but so am I. So, y'know, we're a gorgeous pair. Can you blame them for staring?"

That coaxed a genuine laugh out of Emma as they meandered over to the counter, where Zelena read out the ice cream flavours and Emma ended up ordering a mixture of coconut and mango in a waffle cone. She tried to pay for them both but, unlike Regina's subtle deflections, Zelena outright refused her and handed over her own credit card at the register.

"Honestly, you Mills women spoil me," Emma huffed as the redhead helped her find a seat at a cute little table just out front, shaded from the sun by the overhang. "Literally. All of you. Did you know your mother wrote me a cheque for six thousand? That's another grand more than what we agreed on at dinner. Regina didn't even tell me until after they'd left with the painting."

"My mother really likes that painting. She called me the moment she had it hung up and blathered on about it for an hour," Zelena chuckled with a wave of her hand, dropping it when she remembered that Emma couldn't see her. "And she's got more money than she knows what to do with. Think of it as her way of supporting your work."

Emma shook her head with a grin. "I like her. She's intimidating, but I like her. I don't know why Regina was so worried about introducing me to her."

"Cora Mills can be intense," Zelena agreed. "But I'm glad you two got along. Not that I'm surprised; you're easy to like."

Emma blushed prettily under the compliment, taking another long lick of her ice cream cone to compose herself, unused to the flattering attention. "Thanks. You're easy to like too. I admit, you terrified me when we first met, but you're easy to like."

Zelena burst out laughing - a playful, feminine cackle that was infectious and very pleasant to listen to. Emma couldn't resist the shit-eating grin spreading across her lips.

"Okay, I take it back - you totally sound like the Wicked Witch. That was an Elphaba cackle right there." As the other woman snickered, she continued, "So were you gonna tell me  _ why  _ Mary Margaret dubbed you the Wicked Witch?"

"Oh, Regina and I were absolute shits in college," Zelena stated rather proudly, a cheshire grin in her voice. "The terrible duo. The Wicked Witch and the Evil Queen. We always got what we wanted and if we didn't, there would be hell to pay - you can thank our mother for that. Professors dreaded us and the other students avoided us like the plague. Actually, now that you mention it, I think it was my laugh that got me dubbed as the Wicked Witch. I used to laugh at M&M's expense all the time. No offense, but she was very easy to make fun of."

"I won't even argue that," Emma chuckled, darting out her tongue to lick up a stray coconut shaving off her bottom lip. Zelena watched the tiny action before leaning forward and holding out her own ice cream cone.

"Hey, try mine. Their pistachio flavour is amazing." She brushed her knuckles against Emma's free hand so the blonde could orient herself with the cone. "I don't have cooties, I promise."

"Wasn't worried about cooties," Emma sassed, smirking as she gently held Zelena's hand steady and leaned in to lick a small path up the side of the ice cream. To Zelena's fond amusement, the blonde had managed to get a bit of ice cream on the tip of her nose.

"Hold still," she purred, reaching over to swipe the ice cream away and lick it off her finger. The move had zero effect on Emma since she couldn't  _ see  _ her licking her finger, but Zelena did it for her own amusement nonetheless. Besides, there were some patrons in the shop admiring them through the front window and she always liked to put on a show. "Good?"

"Oh, man. That's delicious." Emma moaned softly, savouring the taste of pistachio on her tongue. "This place makes great ice cream. Good call, Z."

"Hmm.  _ 'Z.' _ I like that. Sounds peppy."

"I will forever know you as 'Z' from now on then."

Emma grinned at the adorable giggle her companion produced, deciding that it was the most adorable thing she'd ever heard and she would endeavor to make Zelena laugh more often.

Their ice cream expedition had gone so well, in fact, that Emma hadn't hesitated in agreeing when Zelena invited her to her townhouse for a movie and dinner. Zelena offered to relay the change of plans to Regina as well, saving Emma from what would have been a very painful phone call. She ended up seated on a comfy sofa in the living room while the redhead stepped out to phone her sister, grabbing her own phone from her pocket as it vibrated with a blast of what she liked to refer to as the unicorn song;  _ Always _ by Erasure.

"It's like you guys time these things on purpose," Emma chuckled into the phone in lieu of a greeting. Somehow they both had this unspoken agreement to simply pretend that their phone call from last night - in which Regina tore Mary Margaret a new hole over the phone - didn't happen. Half because Mary Margaret would be too ashamed and half because Emma might not be able to resist bursting out in laughter.

"Time what?" Mary Margaret asked, baffled. Emma shook her head with a grin.

"Nothing. What's up? Did you guys end up fishing today?"

"Nope. Daddy's fishing rod broke so we headed into the village to pick up a new one; decided to spend the day shopping since we're already here. What are you up to?"

"Hanging out at Zelena's."

She was only mildly surprised when Mary Margaret squeaked.

"Zelena's? Why?"

"Umm…" Emma sucked on her teeth a moment, stalling. "Cause we went on a maybe-date and now we're back at her place for a movie and dinner…?"

Mary Margaret audibly sucked in a breath. Emma braced herself, waiting awkwardly when her friend didn't blow up on her right away. After a moment she ventured, "MM?"

"Why in the world are you on a date with Zelena? What even is a maybe-date?" the brunette finally asked, exasperated. "What the hell, Emma?"

"Why, yes, I had a wonderful time, thank you for asking, Mary Margaret," Emma deadpanned.

"What happened to having feelings for Regina?"

"Regina only wants to be friends."

"Are you sure?"

"Are you  _ defending  _ Regina? Even after she reamed you out last night?" She could almost hear the other woman's wince.

"No! I'm just--" Mary Margaret grunted in annoyance. "I can't believe I'm saying this but Regina is the lesser of two evils here. I distinctly recall Zelena sleeping her way through the entire campus. She's not exactly relationship material, Ems."

"Whoa, slow down. I'm not looking for a relationship right now. It's just a date. What's the harm?"

"What's the harm in dating the older sister of the person you actually have feelings for?"

"When you say it like that, you make me sound like a douche," Emma grouched. "I'm just moving on, okay? I like Zelena. And Regina's straight, so there's no point going down that road."

"She might not be. Kathryn's adamant that Regina has feelings for you. She just needs to… figure it out. She probably just needs some time."

"Um, no," Emma said, her voice hardening. "I'm not waiting around for someone I have feelings for to  _ figure themselves out. _ Are you forgetting what happened with Lily?"

Mary Margaret definitely winced at that. "I'm sorry, Emma. I just want what's best for you."

"I know." Emma sighed, deflating a little as she leaned back into the couch. "I'm just... I don't want to put myself through that again, okay? Regina just wants to be friends, so that's all we'll be. And if she really has a problem over me spending time with Zelena, that's not my fault, nor is it my problem. She can't have her cake and eat it too."

"You're right. Just-- be careful with Zelena, okay? I don't want you to get hurt. I'm here for you, no matter what you decide to do."

"Thanks, MM."

Their conversation ended shortly after Zelena returned. Emma didn't enquire about how Regina reacted to the news and Zelena didn't tell her - what she also didn't tell her was that she'd been pressed up with her ear against the door, listening in on Emma's side of the conversation with Mary Margaret.

Dear god, why did Emma and Regina have to be so difficult?

"How do you feel about Indian?" Zelena asked once they'd decided on a movie that Emma had already watched in the past - that way she could still enjoy it without really missing out on the visuals.

"Indian?" Emma repeated, baffled.

"Food," Zelena laughed. "Unlike Regina, I can't cook for shit, and trying to impress you with my cooking prowess isn't worth potentially poisoning you."

"I like Indian food-- I also like staying alive." Emma grinned as the redhead slapped her playfully on the arm and went to check online for a nearby restaurant's menu. The blonde promised she'd happily eat anything, so - after a few hilariously inappropriate remarks about what _anything_ entailed \- Zelena phoned in their order and started the movie with the volume on low so that they could chatter.

"So, Em-ma," Zelena purred when their conversation came to a lull. "Tell me about your past relationships. Have you always dated women?"

"Oh, we're getting into the fun topics, are we?" Emma chuckled, taking another sip of her sweetened iced tea. Zelena might not be able to cook, but she was a master at mixing all sorts of teas, both hot and cold. Their current drinks tasted like jasmine but smelled like sweet lavender and rose petals. "I've known I was into girls since middle school, so yeah, I've only ever dated women. Had a few long-term relationships, only one serious one. Haven't really 'dated' since then."

"Oh? What happened to the serious one?"

"That's not how this works," Emma teased. "It's your turn."

"Okay," Zelena huffed, her tone light and amused. "I was a total player in college. Men, women, didn't much matter to me. I wasn't interested in a serious relationship at the time, so I had a lot of one-nighters. It worked out pretty well I think - I mean at that age, we were all just looking to have some fun, relieve some stress, y'know?"

Emma hummed an agreement, though that was a lie because at that age, she'd been head over heels in love and following her girlfriend around like a hopeful puppy, unaware that said girlfriend was not as gay as she thought she was.

"Okay, back to you. The serious relationship?"

"Relentless," Emma chided jokingly, somewhat relieved when the doorbell rang to announce the arrival of their food. While it didn't sting to think about it anymore, it still wasn't pleasant to discuss.

"You are not off the hook!" Zelena called as she scampered for the door, returning five minutes later with fresh takeout, bowls, and cutlery. She divvied out the food as she nudged Emma to begin her story, settling back once she had a full bowl smelling of hot spices in her hands.

"Alright, alright. It was my freshman year - art history. The prof paired us up at random and I ended up partnered with Lily Page. She was the punk-rebel type, artsy in an alternative way, and I thought she was just the coolest. I was the one to ask her out - when I think back on it, I probably should have realized she wasn't gay, or even bisexual. She basically strung me along for almost a year before deciding that she was definitely straight."

"A year? Shit, I'm sorry," Zelena murmured, grimacing in sympathy.

"Yeah, it was pretty ugly. Last I heard, she'd gone off backpacking in Europe after graduating, and that was almost a decade ago. Haven't heard from her since."

"Damn." Zelena frowned as Emma shrugged her shoulders and dug into her food with gusto.

"This is amazing," Emma groaned, shoveling another spoonful of curry rice and chicken into her mouth with a happy little hum. "Okay, your turn again."

Zelena didn't answer right away, pushing a piece of chicken around her bowl in contemplation. After a moment, she ignored the question and instead asked, "Is that why you're fed up with Regina today? You think she'll turn out like Lily Page?"

Emma swallowed down her food and sighed. "I mean, I like her - I'll always like her as a friend - but she's been giving me mixed signals all week, and that's a pretty shitty sign, especially if my own feelings are on the line. Besides, she said she just wants to be friends, then she gets mad at me for spending time with you. That's not fair, is it?"

"It's not," Zelena agreed softly, watching the blonde from her end of the couch.

"Anyway." Emma finished up the last spoonful of her food and carefully placed her now empty bowl on the coffee table. "Back to you, Z. Still just dating for fun and to relieve stress? Or are you looking for something more serious now?"

"Honestly? I'm not sure." Zelena chuckled, tucking her legs in under herself. "Haven't felt the need to start getting serious yet. I'm not opposed to it, but I'm not exactly looking for it either. Does that bother you?"

"Not at all." Emma inched her hand across the coffee table until she found her glass of tea again and lifted it up towards the redhead with a grin. "Here's to being friends - and whatever else the future brings is just a bonus."

Zelena gave a genuine smile and clinked their glasses together. "Cheers."

Five minutes. That was all it would take to change her bandages and then leave. It was her job, after all, and… well, she was still Emma's friend, right? She couldn't  _ not  _ change her bandages just because the blonde decided to spend the day in her sister's company instead. It wasn't like she had the right to stop them.

Regina punched the elevator button again, annoyed at how slow it was, and obsessively checked her wristwatch with her lower lip caught between her teeth. Henry had been put to bed an hour ago and she'd made the split-second decision to rush over here to change Emma's bandages for the night, figuring Emma  _ had  _ to be home by now - not that she had the guts to call either Zelena or Emma to check. 

She'd been absolutely fuming after her sister called to let her know that she'd be keeping Emma for the rest of the day, but kept the anger at bay in favour of entertaining Henry. He'd assumed they'd be going back to Emma's for dinner and had a tantrum when she'd conveyed the change of plans, calming only after she'd bribed him with dinner at the Rainforest Cafe once again. Despite his favourite meal of chickenstrips at his favourite restaurant, however, he was noticeably quiet and unenthusiastic about the animatronic gorilla that he would normally fawn over. One thing was for certain; Henry already loved having Emma in his life, and Regina couldn't say she felt differently, which was a worrying thought in and of itself.

The doors finally slid open, breaking Regina's reverie and letting her out onto the eighteenth floor. She made it halfway out of the elevator when she glanced down the hall and saw them.

Emma stood in the doorway of her apartment, one hand on the door handle, the other arm wrapped snug around Zelena's waist as the redhead hugged her goodnight. From this angle Regina could only see a portion of Emma's face, but Zelena turned her head towards the blonde to obscure her view with what could only be a kiss.

Regina stepped backwards into the elevator and took the elevator straight back down to the underground parkade.

"Oh my god. Will you calm down?" Kathryn was actually pinching the bridge of her nose between her fingers, feeling a headache coming on already. She should have known Zelena would only make things worse in her attempts to "help." She just hadn't anticipated Regina's murderous rage in the middle of the bloody night.

" _ Calm down? _ Why don't you tell  _ Zelena  _ to calm down her hormones! It's been one day and she's already laying claim to Emma! Who the hell does that? You know what--"

"Regina,  _ shut up for a second." _

The hiss had Regina stiffening, her expression contorted into one of venomous anger. If looks could kill even over a phone call, Kathryn and her entire bloodline would have dropped dead at that very moment. As it were, her anger deflated within seconds and Regina slumped back in the driver's seat, glaring out the window at the flickering streetlamp down the road, her eyes blurring with unwanted tears. She'd managed to drive home and park outside the house before calling Kathryn to shout at her.

"This is probably just another one of her dumb-ass ideas to make you jealous and force you to make a move on Emma," the blonde said soothingly. "Just explain to her that you've got your shit together and to back off."

"She  _ kissed  _ her, Kathryn!"

"I know, honey. I'm not saying what she did was okay."

No matter how often Regina and Zelena may have fought over boys in college, they had never actually done anything about it. Kissing someone that the other was interested in - that was a line they didn't cross. Zelena, for all her flirting and sleeping around, had never disrespected her younger sister like that.

_ Until now,  _ Regina thought bitterly, her eyes stinging as she swallowed down the burn of betrayal clawing its way up the back of her throat. The emotion that quickly followed it was shame, because how the hell did she end up like this? Sitting in her car in the middle of the night, crying over a woman she'd known for only a little over a week. One that had somehow wormed her way into her and Henry's life with  _ Elton John  _ and paint-smeared fingers and dimpled smiles.

"What have I gotten myself into?" she finally whispered, swiping at her eyes.

"Breathe, Regina. Everything will be fine. I'm sure this is all one big misunderstanding. Just talk to her - talk to both of them. Communication is key, remember?"

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child," Regina mumbled, her voice lacking bite. She glanced into her rearview and winced at her smeared mascara. Her phone buzzed in her hand. "I have another call."

"Okay. I'm going back to bed. Talk to them both tomorrow, alright? You know where I am if you need me."

Regina's eyes closed as her head thumped back against the headrest. "Yeah. Goodnight, Kathryn." Without opening her eyes, she ended the call and swiped her finger across the screen to accept the incoming one, answering in a tired voice. "Hello?"

"Regina," Zelena's voice said quietly. "We need to talk."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks for all the lovely reviews, you're all awesome! For those who kept asking Regina to get her shit together: here you go! xD 
> 
> I apologize for how late this update is (I was out of town for over a month working on a film with the amazing Idina Menzel *fangirling*), but I want you all to know I love hearing from you and I really appreciate the feedback! Please keep those kudos/bookmarks/subscribes coming, and be sure to follow me on Tumblr at "Niki-Frost" for more SwanQueen goodies! Rest assured I am always working on updates for all my fics in progress! Te quiero~

 

"What do you want?"

"I…" Zelena hesitated, taken aback by the harshness of her sister's tone. She'd figured Regina would have cooled down by now after their less than lovely conversation earlier that afternoon - when Zelena first told her she'd be keeping Emma company for the day - but that was evidently not the case. "Can I come over? I'm in the neighborhood…"

"Did Miss Swan not offer you her couch?" the brunette sneered, anger rising up again to overtake her weariness. "You two certainly looked cozy enough."

The redhead's pause was telling enough. "W-What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid, Zelena, it doesn't suit you. I saw you kissing her."

"Shit." Another awkward pause. "That was an accident, Regina, I swear."

Regina grit her teeth, hand tightening on her cellphone so tightly it was a miracle she didn't crush the poor device. "Do tell; how does one _accidentally_ lock lips with another person?"

"I was going to kiss her on the cheek, but-- for god's sake, Regina. She's blind. She turned her head and we ended up kissing. I didn't do it on purpose, okay?"

"Whatever. It's none of my business who you date and how."

"We're not--"

"If you have nothing important to say, I'm going to bed."

"Wait! Can I come over or what?"

"What part of _I'm going to bed_ do you not understand?" With a vicious stab of her finger, she ended the call before Zelena even had a chance to respond. The phone vibrated only seconds later with another incoming call, an image of her sister's beaming smile and vibrant red hair popping up on screen, and she hit 'ignore' before clambering out of the Benz and hurrying up into the house. Within, a lanky silhouette moved towards her from the soft light spilling out of the kitchen doorway, the only light currently on in the otherwise dark building.

"Hey, Regina."

"Archie." The brunette sighed tiredly, remaining in the shadows by the front door to hide the redness of her eyes and the tear stains on her cheeks. Her gentle neighbor shuffled towards her in the dim lighting, still in his own pajama suit and housecoat. "Thank you again for coming over on such short notice."

"Not a problem." He stifled a yawn and Regina felt a jab of guilt for rousing him so suddenly to stay in the house with Henry while she'd run out to check on Emma. "Henry's been sleeping soundly. Are you doing alright?"

"I'm fine. I won't keep you; have a good night, Archie."

"Night, Regina." He smiled sleepily and - with a lazy wave of his hand - shuffled on out the door and across the yard, disappearing back into his house. The brunette double-checked the locks on her front door before wandering into her kitchen with a strong need for tea. There was a freshly washed mug sitting in the drying rack by the sink, evidence of her neighbor being an absolutely perfect houseguest. She grabbed it for herself and pawed through her tea cabinet before settling on a bag of decaf Apple Cinnamon, adding in a spoonful of honey and just a trickle of cream. The concoction was a guilty pleasure for rainy days, and tonight it felt like a storm.

Shutting off the kitchen light and casting the house in darkness once more, Regina shucked her jacket and settled down in her favourite armchair in the living room, tucking her feet in under her and cradling her mug of tea close to her chest. The rare vehicle passing through the street sent a diffused beam of light dancing across her living room through the sheer curtains, catching her weary gaze, eyes tired and unfocused. It was easier to stare blankly at her dark living room than to think, so she just sucked in a deep breath, soaked in the warm aroma of her tea, and stared.

The picture frames on the fireplace mantle reflected the lights of passing cars. Henry's face was prominent in most of them, but a few were of her face smushed in next to his, their cheeks pressed together, lips stretched into smiles.

The grandfather clock in the corner of the room - her father's favourite, something she'd rescued from her childhood home before her mother could toss it out due to its unusually loud ticking - ticked away in earnest. Unlike Cora, she'd always appreciated the monotonous sound, having fallen asleep to it often in her youth - days gone by when she'd curl up on the worn leather couch in her father's study, dozing in his company while he sat at his big mahogany desk and read his newspaper, pipe in hand and glasses perched precariously on the tip of his nose.

On the far end of the room, the small aquarium tank she'd bought at Henry's behest gave a soft bubbling sound as his favourite fish - a strange looking green thing he'd named Nemo - gobbled up leftover fish food that was still floating on the surface.

Regina lifted her mug and drank slowly, letting the warm liquid fill her dry mouth, holding it there a moment and savouring the familiarity before swallowing.

The grandfather clock ticked ever so dutifully.

_Tick, tick, tick._

_Click._

Regina's heart jumped up into her throat, dark eyes cutting to the entryway as the doorknob rattled softly. Her feet were back on the floor in an instant, mug clutched tightly in one hand as she grabbed the nearest item - a remote controller for the TV - and began inching her way towards the lobby at the same time the front door swung silently open. Her choice in weapons left something to be desired, but Henry was just one floor up sleeping soundly - and defenselessly - in his bed, and Regina was going to throw everything she had at her midnight intruder before so much as giving her own safety a thought.

The remote was lifted up into the air and the mug of hot tea ready to be flung when a sliver of moonlight revealed a head of vibrant red hair, halting her plan of attack with a hiss of frustration.

"Zelena!" she snarled, flinging the remote down to press a hand to her chest, heart finally pounding away now that her initial fear was allayed. "What the hell?"

The redhead, for her part, held up her copy of the house key to remind her sister that she did not, in fact, break in. "Christ, Regina, I said I was coming over."

"And I told you not to," Regina snapped, though her resentment towards Zelena was quickly draining away along with her sudden spike of adrenaline, leaving her feeling sluggish and fuzzy. Zelena eyed the mug of tea in Regina's hand with a skeptical look and a curl of her lip.

"What were you going to do, throw tea at me? I'm English, I practically bathe in that shit."

"Shut up. And get out, I'm not in the mood."

"Well get in the mood because we need to talk. Hell, I'll talk, you listen."

Without permission (and let's be honest, Zelena never cared for anyone's permission, she just did as she pleased), she kicked off her boots and sat down on the loveseat, gesturing for Regina to return to her armchair. Too tired to argue, the brunette sunk down onto the soft leather and took another long drink from her mug.

"Like I said, kissing Emma was an accident. I would never do that to you, you know that." Regina opened her mouth to remark but Zelena forged onwards, refusing to let her speak just yet. "Emma and I talked today - a lot - and I like her, really. She's a good person. She's also been strung along and had her heart broken by some bitch who used her to test her own sexuality, so to be completely honest, I don't want to see her get hurt again. I _won't_ let her get hurt again, not if I can help it, anyway."

She stared her sister down, more serious than Regina could remember her being in a long time. The brunette sighed and rubbed at her temple.

"What are you saying, Zelena?"

"You, Regina. You're going to hurt her. You're already hurting her."

"Excuse me?"

"You're giving her mixed signals, saying you just want to be friends with her, and then you're getting all pissy with her because she spent the day with me. That's not fair and you know it. You've only ever been interested in men so far - and I'm not going to make any assumptions about your sexuality - but god, figure your own shit out before getting her involved."

Nostrils flared with indignation, Regina set her mug down on the coffee table a little harder than intended and sat forward, piercing her sister with a glare.

"I was already planning on asking Emma out properly before you and your crappy timing decided to swoop in and take her on a date!"

"Oh, it took you all of one day to decide that you're suddenly into women, huh?" Zelena's tone was ripe with snark and Regina sneered right back in response.

"Don't you tell me what my sexuality is."

"Well pardon me for caring about a friend. God forbid you get Emma's hopes up even more and then break her heart if you decide you're not gay after all."

"I would never do that to her!"

"Isn't that what you're doing right now? You've been straight your entire life and suddenly you want to test the waters with Emma. Why? What makes her so different? So special? Are you really attracted to her? Are you actually interested in a relationship - a romantic relationship? Sex with a woman? Or are you just misunderstanding your own feelings because you haven't made a new friend in so long?"

Regina's mouth dropped open, dark eyes wide with shock and anger - anger because how dare her sister question how she feels? And shock because - gods, was that what she was doing? Was she blowing her own feelings out of proportion simply because it had been so long since she'd let someone into her life as a friend?

"I--" Her voice cracked and she stopped herself, afraid she might say something to contradict herself.

Zelena stared at her from the other side of the coffee table and slowly sat back, easing out of the somewhat aggressive stance she'd shifted into during her rant. A part of her was guilty; she didn't want to blindside her own sister the way she had. But she truly did like Emma - hell, she was fond of the blonde, and thought that if she ever did decide to settle down in the future, she and Emma might have made for a wonderful couple - and the woman deserved better than to be Regina's sexual experimentation.

"Yeah," the redhead finally breathed out, shoulder slumping as she ran a hand through her hair. "Think about that long and hard, because her heart is already on the line and I don't want you making things worse."

"What, and I don't have any stakes in this?" Regina scoffed without any bite. Zelena smiled sadly, a grim purse of her lips.

"I don't know, Regina. You tell me. You haven't put your heart on the line since Daniel."

She stood then, giving a vague wave of her hand before heading for the door. Regina watched her go, throat constricted. Before her sister stepped out, she called her back.

"Zelena."

Blue eyes regarded her from the doorway, waiting. Regina sucked in a shaky breath, eyes wet as she gathered up the courage to speak.

"I haven't felt this way since Daniel."

The redhead's expression softened, blue eyes startled but empathetic. She knew how important this was - knew that Regina would never have admitted such a thing if she didn't truly mean it. It didn't change the fact that she worried for both of them, desperately hoping that no one's heart was broken in the process.

"I can't stop you," she said after a moment, lifting a slender shoulder in a shrug. "Just… Just be sure, because she deserves something real. You both do."

The front door closed behind her with a soft click, leaving Regina sitting alone in the darkness once more with only the soft _tick, tick, tick_ of the grandfather clock to keep her company.

 

"Nice night, isn't it?" Emma hummed pleasantly, hands tucked in her pockets as she rocked on her heels, head tilted back to admire the starry sky. Rocinante - or so she'd taken to calling him - stood peacefully grazing a few paces away, his ears flickering absently at the sound of her voice. Like every night, they kept each other company without getting too close, hovering at the edge of the other's personal bubble. The breeze was warm and refreshing, lifting Emma's blonde hair and ruffling the stallion's mane.

"You didn't let me pet you when I was going through that crap with Lily, y'know," she murmured, sighing a little. Rocinante huffed. "Not interested in girl drama? Yeah, I get you. Me neither. I don't know what the heck is going on with Regina right now and it's stressing me out."

At Regina's name, Rocinante lifted his head, chewing on a mouthful of grass as he stared her down. Emma rocked on her feet again, eyeing him.

"Are you reacting to her name just because I named you after her old horse? This is, like, my own subconscious making this up, right?"

Somehow, she got the impression that he was squinting at her in amusement, even if his big brown eyes did nothing but blink, long lashes fluttering.

"Don't give me that look. Regina is like the queen of girl drama right now."

To her surprise, he took a few small, delicate steps towards her, hooves thudding gently on the grass. Despite being within touching distance now, Emma did not reach out, knowing that he had to be the one to initiate it, otherwise he'd just shy away.

"Don't tease a girl and not deliver," Emma joked, heart fluttering at the prospect of being allowed to stroke his nose again for the first time in years. Rocinante whickered softly, closing the distance and bumping his entire head against her chest. With a soft exhale, Emma beamed and hugged him, arms gently encircling his large head as he lipped at the fabric of her shirt.

"Hey now, look who's being affectionate! I've never gotten cuddles before." She rubbed his cheeks and scratched at his forehead, smoothing his ears back with her hands and laughing as they twitched and flicked against her palms. This was the most she'd ever been allowed to touch him before and curiosity bubbled up immediately.

"What's changed?"

Lifting his face from her belly with a little chuffing sound, Rocinante gently swung his head over her shoulder in something akin to a hug, pressing her between his chin and chest. Emma's arms circled his neck to reciprocate the gesture, heart swelling at the honor she was given, his short roan hair warm and fuzzy under her palms.

"This about Regina?" she asked, curious. The next thing she knew, Rocinante had lipped a mouthful of her hair and gave it a playful tug before dancing away from her, whickering in delight. Emma laughed, reaching back to grasp at her hair, fingers coming away damp with horse saliva.

"Ew!" She reached out to swat at him, only for the massive beast to prance away like he weighed nothing, hooves chiming almost bell-like as he bounded out of her reach. With a playful war cry, the blonde gave chase, arms open wide as she tried to grab at him to no avail, the stallion dancing just out of her proximity every time.

 

She woke slowly and on her own time that morning, drifting into consciousness and stretching the laziness from her body with a little mewl of contentment. Her dream, wonderful as it had been, was fuzzy and already fading from her mind. Bones popped and muscles trembled as she stretched herself out as far as she could reach, then relaxed with a sigh, sitting up and rubbing at her face. She had no way of knowing the time but from the full chorus of birdsong outside, she assumed it was late morning. Odd that Regina hadn't called her to wake her up.

"Regina?" she called out, wondering if perhaps the brunette had let herself in and was possibly waiting quietly outside. There was no answer, so Emma pawed around on her bedside table until she found her phone, shoved it in the waistband of her boxers, and carefully picked her way into the bathroom to brush her teeth and relieve her bladder.

Twenty minutes later, she'd felt her way out to the living room couch and sat down heavily, taking in the silence of the apartment with a weary frown. Settling back and propping her feet on the coffee table, she occupied herself by listening to the muffled sounds from the rest of the building.

Another half an hour later, she was bouncing her foot nervously, wondering where Regina was. After a moment's indecision, she fumbled around for her keys, left the apartment, and tapped on her neighbor's door. It swung open just seconds later, catchy pop music and the smell of bacon spilling out into the hall.

"Emma!" the feminine voice squealed, followed by a tall, lithe body colliding gently against hers in a friendly hug. "Hey! I haven't seen you in a while! How's it going, babe? How're the eyes?"

"Hey Ruby." Emma grinned, pink dusting her cheeks when she realized that she'd wandered over here, barefoot and in boxers and a tanktop. She and Ruby didn't get the chance to hang out often (Ruby was younger and drowning neck-deep in university and two part-time jobs) but she was fond of the other girl, and they had found that from day one they'd had this natural sense of ease in each other's presence. Ruby just dragged her into the apartment like she was a roommate who'd just woken up and shoved her onto a barstool in the kitchen, plating up bacon for her. "I'm good, thanks. The bandages get to come off in another week or so."

"That's awesome! How's your caretaker? That working out alright for you?"

"Um, yeah, it's alright." Emma groaned in delight as a plate of bacon and eggs were shoved under her nose. "Looks like I came at the perfect time. Thanks, Rubes."

"Mmhm. Where _is_ your caretaker, anyway? Not that I mind having company for once, but I thought it was her job to, like, make food for you."

"She's running late today," Emma lied, shoveling a forkful of scrambled eggs into her mouth. Ruby liked to overcook them until they were slightly crispy.

"Well, you're welcome to chill here until then. I'm just studying today. I have the evening off so August and I were gonna hit the movies tonight."

"Thanks. How's August doing?" She'd met Ruby's boyfriend on a few occasions and had immediately liked the guy. He was sweet and charming, with a quick wit, fun sense of humor, and beautiful blue eyes to boot. He and Ruby made for a very attractive couple and Emma oftentimes envied their easy, comfortable relationship.

"He's good; he's started a new fantasy series that's gonna be sold on Kobo. They offered him a really good contract for it, actually, so we're pretty excited about that." A few books he'd written had sold well on Amazon and though he wasn't famous by any means, he was a decently well known author and collected a fair paycheque. Ruby had turned down his attempts to help her pay rent on multiple occasions; he didn't live with her but he'd been genuine in wanting to relieve some of her work-related stress so that she could focus more on school.

"Make sure he signs a hard-copy for me," Emma teased. Ruby laughed, shaking her head in amusement. They both knew Emma wasn't an avid reader by any means. Her entire book collection - all seven novels - consisted of August's published works, and one copy of White Fang (courtesy of Ruby.)

A vibration against her hip made her jump, the buzzing quickly followed by an obnoxious chiming ringtone. Pulling the phone from her waistband, Emma swiped blindly at the screen until the call was accepted, then held it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Emma." It was Regina, and she sounded worried. "Where are you? I'm in your apartment and you're not here…"

"Oh. I'm with my neighbor. It's the first door to the right when you step out from my place." Emma felt Ruby's eyes on her and flushed, chewing on her lower lip as the brunette audibly let out a breath on the other end of the line and hung up. A few moments later, there was a knock at the door.

"Got it," Ruby said, striding to answer it. She swung the door open and her mouth immediately dropped at the sight of the older brunette in all her pant-suit-satin-shirt-high-heels-red-lips glory. "Uh… hi. You must be Emma's caretaker. I'm Ruby."

"Regina Mills," the older brunette said plainly, her expression giving away nothing. "Thank you for keeping her company, but I need to steal her back now."

Ruby's brows lifted but she shrugged and stepped back, allowing Regina access to the blonde still sitting frozen at the kitchen island. Emma heard the high heels clicking towards her and slowly got to her feet with a sheepish smile, all too aware of her state of undress and regretting it now that Regina was in the room.

"Hi."

"It seems you've forgotten to put on pants this morning, Miss Swan." The delivery was deadpan and Emma blushed so fiercely that even her ears turned red. "Come along, I need to speak with you in private."

Arms interlinked with hers and began leading so Emma followed without argument, only just managing to find her voice to say to Ruby, "Thanks for the breakfast, Rubes. See you later."

"Yeah, bye, Ems," the young brunette murmured, bemused as her neighbor was led out.

The apartment was quiet when they got back inside and Emma found herself nudged onto the couch as Regina kicked her heels off. She half expected to get blindsided by a tiny body and was quickly baffled when her name was not shouted aloud.

"Where's Henry?"

"With Zelena," Regina said, gingerly sitting down on the couch next to the blonde. "As I said, I wanted to speak with you in private."

"Uh, about Zelena," Emma began, weary. This wasn't a conversation she looked forward to having with the brunette, but Regina's attitude regarding her friendship with Zelena was getting tiresome and she figured it was time to get it over with.

"I spoke with her last night, actually," Regina interrupted, not wanting to let Emma sidetrack her now that she had a gameplan in mind. They'd had more than enough misunderstandings and she wanted to clear the air before anything else was said. "She gave me an ultimatum. Coincidentally enough, I had spoken with Kathryn just the day before as well and had already made up my mind-- before Zelena stole you away for a date yesterday, anyway."

"Made up your mind…? About what?"

"You." She heard the breath escape Emma as if all the air had been forced out of her lungs and forged onwards. "I… I feel something for you, Emma, something I haven't felt in a very long time. What I said to you before, that was… I was afraid, afraid of putting my own heart on the line because I hadn't been sure what I wanted."

Emma's brows knitted together, voice soft as if afraid of being hopeful. "And you know what you want now?"

"More than anything." Reaching out, she took Emma's hands within hers, relieved when the blonde did not pull away but instead curled their fingers together. "I don't want to try putting a label on it, Emma, but I know that I want so much more with you. Will you give me a chance?"

"Regina…" The slender column of a pale throat shifted with a thick swallow, her voice coming out in a strained croak. "That's… You have no idea how much I want to. But…"

"I'd never string you along. I'd never do anything to break your heart. I'm serious about this, about _us_. Please believe me. Don't let your fear stop you from this."

Emma's hands stiffened within hers. "Zelena told you."

"She cares about you, and she wants you to be happy. Last night, she sat me down and basically gave me a speech about not hurting you."

At that, the blonde gave a little chortle of startled amusement. "She gave you the speech? For me?"

"You're an easy person to like, Emma," Regina admitted with a soft smile. "It's quite a feat, to have charmed all three Mills women."

Emma smiled for a moment, but quickly sobered and leaned back, her hands slipping from Regina's grip. "Even if I believe you, even if you're sure of yourself… You still have Henry to think about, Regina. I love the kid, but what if we don't work out? I can't just waltz into his life and then leave. To do that to a child--" her voice wavered for a moment and Regina immediately knew that the blonde was speaking from experience now, of absent parents, of role models in her life that just left one day without even a goodbye.

"Emma," Regina murmured, in much the same way that someone might sigh out _'Oh, honey.'_ "Henry adores you. Like it or not, you're already in his life - as a friend and a role model. No matter what happens between us, I'd like to think that you'll always be a family friend, at least…"

Emma nodded quickly in agreement, wanting to assure Regina that she wouldn't break Henry's heart like that, and entirely missed the look of devastation on the brunette's face when she misunderstood the gesture.

"It's not because of Henry, is it? You're not hesitating because we come as a package deal?"

"What? No! Of course not."

"Then… are you… do you just want to be a family friend?" The resignation in her voice was painfully obvious and Emma instinctively reached out, hands landing atop small fists and warm thighs.

"No! God, Regina, no. Don't you know how big of a crush I have on you? It's been a week and a half and I'm already a goner." Her smile was honest and it coaxed a small laugh out of the brunette, who turned her hands over to link their fingers once more.

"Same here, dear. I nearly took Zelena's head off last night for kissing you."

"You saw that?" Emma flushed, her entire face turning pink against the white of her bandages. "I'm sorry. It was an accident, and we'd just laughed it off afterwards…"

"I'm not mad-- anymore, at least." They both smiled at that, but then Emma shifted in place with unspoken words on the tip of her tongue and Regina noticed right away. "What is it?"

"Just… Your sister is an amazing person, and when we hung out, I realized I really like her, she's cool. Anyone would be lucky to have her hanging off their arm. But…"

When she hesitated, the brunette prompted her, "But?"

"When she kissed me, all I could think about was how I wish it had been you."

Her teeth came down on her lower lip, worrying it when Regina did not immediately respond. Their fingers were still entwined, hands gently pressed together and resting against their knees where they sat closely together. When the brunette slipped her hands away, Emma's heart dropped down into her stomach with fear and uncertainty. Had she said too much? Had she scared Regina away?

Her head tilted downwards - even though she didn't have a gaze to avoid - and her expression crumpled up in embarrassment, only for gentle fingers to touch her cheeks and cup her face, lifting her head up again. A thumb brushed over her lips in a feather-light touch and sent a tremor of longing through her body.

"I'd like to remedy that," Regina whispered, hovering close enough that Emma could feel the warmth radiating from her. "Will you take a chance on me, Emma?"

That beautiful, slender throat bobbed again with another thick swallow, and then Emma's voice came out in a breathy sigh. "Yes."

Regina closed the distance, pressing her lips to the blonde's in a soft, chaste kiss, crimson red against rosy pink. They lingered like that, momentarily basking in the pleasant shock that this was actually happening, they had actually kissed -- and then Emma's lips parted with an intake of breath, tongue darting out to wet her lower lip and swipe Regina's all at once, and then the brunette was sealing her open mouth over the blonde's with a desire for more, more, more.

Fingers tangling into thick golden hair, Regina tugged her closer at the same time Emma leaned forward and encircled her with her arms, fingertips pressing into her hips and sending a shiver of delight up Regina's spine. The brunette had never been with a woman before, never even kissed a woman before, but melting into Emma's arms felt comfortable and immeasurably _right._

 _"Emma,"_ she breathed out when they came apart for air, foreheads pressed together and lipstick successfully smudged.

"I wish I could see you right now," Emma whispered in response, expression falling, her fingers curling in against Regina's hips. The brunette reached down to grab her hands and lift them to her face, settling those rough, calloused artists' hands on her cheeks.

"You _can_ see me," came the gentle reminder. "You're the only one who can really see me."

Those fingertips began their careful journey across the planes of Regina's face once more; mapping out her features, tracing her mouth, and grazing the scar on her lip, before she finally gave in to the urge and kissed and nibbled at the perfect little imperfection until Regina laughed against her mouth and wriggled away.

"How does it feel?" Emma asked, feeling the older woman lean in against her side and happily settling her arm around those slender shoulders.

"How does what feel?"

"Kissing a girl."

Regina prodded her in the side and Emma squirmed, chuckling.

"I don't know where I sit on the sexuality spectrum, dear, but I do know that kissing you is quickly going to become an addiction of mine."

"Good." The blonde carefully nuzzled her face in against the side of her neck, pressing kisses to whatever expanse of skin she could find. Regina hummed contentedly and let her head rest back against the couch, eyelashes fluttering at the pleasant ministrations.

"I do have one question though," she said after a minute, voice husky.

"Hmm?"

"Do you normally hang out in your neighbor's apartment in your underwear?" Jealousy was blatant in her voice, softened by the humorous smirk on Regina's lips as Emma froze and somehow managed to look immensely sheepish even with her eyes wrapped up.

"Well-- I mean-- she's straight, I think she's straight, and she has a boyfriend, and we're just friends so it's not like she cares or anything, and--" She hesitated, then gave her cutest, most innocent smile and curled up a little closer against Regina. "-And it'll never happen ever again."

The brunette laughed and kissed those delectable pink lips once more. "Good answer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter, dear. The story's not over yet; we're only halfway there. The fun's just begun. ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, dear Swen! As my gift to you, I've just released new chapters for most of my fics in progress today. Please be sure to check them all out and, if you're feeling generous, leave me some comments with your thoughts. Happy Holidays and have an amazing New Year. ;)

 

"No! Nooo! Emma! Stop!"

Henry shrieked, giggling and squealing and wriggling to little avail as Emma pinned him to the couch and smothered him with sloppy kisses. He squealed even louder when she accidentally planted one right on his eyelid, begging for his mother to save him. Regina just cackled and watched them from the kitchen while she prepared breakfast.

"I thought you said you wanted kisses too!" Emma teased, pressing another quick succession of kisses on his forehead and crown, grinning wickedly when his tiny hands pulled feebly at her shirt. He was being careful with her, knowing better than to roughhouse due to her eye injury, which made it all the more easy to attack him.

"No! No more!" He coughed on his laughter, gut aching as his feet pushed at her belly in a desperate bid for freedom. "Kiss Mommy instead!"

"Well, if you insist," Emma snickered, finally releasing the boy and sitting up. "You heard him, Regina. I've gotta kiss you instead."

The brunette gave a little roll of her eyes before padding over to the couch, leaning down to stroke a hand through Emma's hair and feeling the blonde lean in to the touch.

"You're not complaining, are you?" Closing the distance, she pressed her lips to Emma's and felt the blonde's eager reciprocation, teeth biting down ever so lightly on her lower lip before releasing her, knowing better than to go any further in Henry's presence.

"Not at all," Emma beamed, feeling Henry clamber over her lap to reach for the remote.

"Didn't think so, dear." Regina pecked her once more before returning to the kitchen, leaving the blonde and her son to their weekday morning cartoons.

Henry had been hilariously unphased when they'd told him of their budding relationship the evening prior, acting as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"Emma and I really like each other, and we'd like to start spending more time together. Is that okay with you, sweetheart?" Regina had asked once they'd retrieved the child from Zelena's place, taking him to dinner at the Rainforest Cafe in a ploy to get him in a good mood. He'd quirked an eyebrow at them both, half a chicken strip in his mouth.

"Uh huh. I like Emma too."

"So you're cool with me dating your mom, kid?" Emma had questioned, hesitant and wishing that she could actually see his facial expressions. Henry had just shrugged, far more interested in dipping his chicken strip into a bowl of ketchup and getting the perfect amount of syrupy goodness onto his meal.

"Uh huh. Can we watch Zootopia when we get home?"

He hadn't required further conversation regarding that matter, and the fact that he basically referred to Emma's apartment as 'home' didn't get past either woman either. Regardless, with Henry's easy blessing, their following day was turning out to be a relaxed and happy one.

"So, what do we feel like doing today?" Emma asked, leaning back into the cushions when Henry clambered into her lap to use her like his personal bean-bag chair. From the scrape of a pan on the stove, she guessed Regina was making omelettes today.

"I thought we might go to the stables again, if you're feeling up to it," the brunette said, glancing over to see that Henry had decided on an episode of Spongebob. "It's a beautiful day out to get some fresh air."

"Joey!" Henry cheered absently, half distracted from his TV show.

"His highness has spoken," Emma teased, slinging her arms around his little body in a playful hug. "The stables it is."

They had breakfast in the living room, watching one more episode before Regina led Emma into the bedroom to get her a change of clothing. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Emma braided her hair back as she considered her options.

"Can you get me a pair of jeans from the third drawer and a shirt from the closet?"

Regina hummed her affirmation, deciding on a cute plaid shirt, pale blue jeans, and calf-high leather boots that, paired with Emma's braid, would make her look like a country heartthrob. Setting everything down within the blonde's reach, she touched her shoulder and moved for the door.

"There you go. I'll be right outside with Henry."

"Thanks."

Emma blushed, listening a moment to be sure that Regina was out of the room. Only a week ago she would have started stripping without a thought since there was no point in modesty around her caretaker. Now that they were trying their hand at dating, though… that made everything suddenly different.

Quickly changing, she felt her way back out into the living room, the heels of her boots thunking against the hardwood. Henry gave a delighted little laugh and Regina admired her in silence, wondering what the blonde might look like in one of her fitted riding pants.

"Cowboy Emma!" he crowed, hugging her leg.

"Cowgirl," Regina corrected him, snatching up her keys from the table and ushering them outside. Emma seemed to have no objections and just grinned goofily as they made their way down to the parkade and into the comfort of the Mercedes, settling in for a forty minute drive. After some blind fumbling, Emma managed to get to a country station on the radio and began singing along in her best southern drawl, much to Henry's joy.

 _"So honey, don't go lovin' on nobody but me,"_ Emma crooned to the tune of Blake Shelton, her twang extra dramatic. Regina chuckled lowly and the blonde could almost feel the other woman's playful eye roll.  _"Nobody but me's gonna love you like you ought to be loved on, nobody but me's gonna cry if you up n' leave. You can do what you want to, but I'm askin' pretty please, honey: don't go lovin' on nobody but me!"_

"I never took you for a country girl, Miss Swan," Regina said, voice thick with amusement. Emma grinned bashfully, crinkling her nose in the brunette's direction.

"Well clearly you've dressed me like one, so I may as well play the part. And excuse you;  _Miss Swan?"_

"My apologies,  _Em-ma_ ," Regina purred. Emma turned as red as a tomato.

When they finally pulled into the parking lot just outside the stables, Henry was off like a rocket, disappearing inside as Regina led Emma across the gravel arm-in-arm. Ashley was manning the cozy little reception area as usual, brightening up with a megawatt smile as soon as she saw them push through the door.

"Good morning, Miss Mills! Hi Emma!"

"Hi, Ashley," Emma greeted, recognizing the girl's chipper voice. Regina led her through the big doors out into the walkway, once again delayed from the tack room when they had to go retrieve Henry from where he was perched at the fence, gawking out into the indoor arena.

"Come on, Henry, let's saddle up our horses," Regina called. Henry was just clambering down from his perch when Graham spotted them from where he sat atop a mottled gray horse, a gaggle of mounted riders making a semi-circle around him. Motioning for the others to wait, he and his mount trotted over to the fence.

"Hey, Emma, good to see you again! Regina, am I ever glad to see you."

"And why is that, Humbert?" Regina lifted a brow at him as Emma waved a little hello, already knowing that he was about to ask her for something. He generally didn't come bounding up towards her with that wide, boyish smile for no reason.

"I've got a team of students here who need to learn how to safely run the horses over a few simple jumps." He jerked a thumb at the group behind him.

"And?"

"And it'd be a real treat for them if you showed them how a pro does it." He beamed, all pearly white teeth. Regina narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm here with Emma today, I'm not on the clock, remember?"

"Oh, please, Regina?"

"Please Mommy?" Henry chimed in, mimicking his wide-eyed  _Puss in Boots_  impression.

"Yeah, please, Gina?" Emma teased from her side. Regina made sure to give the blonde an extra hard poke in the ribs for the nickname before sighing dramatically and hopping the fence. With Henry's guidance, Emma settled herself comfortably against the fence to listen as Regina barked at Graham to get off his horse. In one swift move, she'd leapt up into the gray stallion's saddle and cantered back towards the group of waiting riders, all natural grace and elegance.

"So what's she doing, Hen?" Emma asked, when she heard Regina come to a stop by the group and begin a quick and succinct verbal lesson. Graham leaned against the fence near them, arms crossed and looking pleased.

"She's telling them how to handle their horse when they go for the jumps," Henry said smartly, climbing up next to her so that he could perch himself atop the top beam of the fence again.

"The horses we've got them on now are relearning," Graham explained. "They've had minor injuries and some inflammation in the past from steeplechasing, so after the recovery period, we're easing them into a few jumps again to see if they can continue or retire. Regina's our star show jumper, so I thought it'd be a nice surprise for them to get a quick lesson from her."

"She does show jumping?" Emma questioned, vaguely aware of what show jumping and steeplechasing entailed. Graham nodded, then remembered to hum out a verbal response.

"Used to. Could've been a superstar at it, too, but she's always been more interested in caring for them rather than competing on them."

"Well, that's admirable of her," Emma said, mildly defensive of her new… what? 'Girlfriend' was a little soon, wasn't it? They'd only just started dating, and Regina hadn't specified it as a relationship. Was it exclusive? She wanted it to be exclusive.

"Hey, I'm not saying it isn't," Graham chuckled lowly, glancing down to brush a smattering of horse hairs off his jeans. "I think it's great, too. Her mother's the one who had a fit when Regina retired from competing."

"Cora?"

"You met her?"

"Yeah. At one of their dinner parties."

"Good lord." Graham laughed in sympathy, the sound drowned out as hoofbeats pounded the sand and made their way across the arena. Henry's little hand pat excitedly at Emma's shoulder.

"She's gonna start!"

"Start what?"

"Jumping," Henry said with a dramatic roll of his eyes that was one hundred percent inherited from his adoptive mother.

"I can't see a thing," Emma reminded him, amused. His sneakers thudded against one of the wooden panels of the fence as he kicked his feet back and forth.

"There's three parlel oxers lined up over there," he explained, pointing towards the three jumping obstacles set apart in even intervals, a straight and easy course.

Graham smirked and quietly corrected, "Parallel oxers."

"I said that," said Henry.

"Of course you did, young sir," Graham chuckled.

"Did she go yet?" Emma questioned when she heard no more hoofbeats.

"Mommy's talking to the horse first, because she says you gotta be their friend so that they trust you, 'cause if they don't trust you then they could get hurt."

"Very wise," Emma nodded. Across the arena, Regina leaned over the gray stallion's neck and rubbed his short fur reassuringly, murmuring in a soft tone that had the animal's ears twitching back lazily in her direction. In another moment, she resettled in the saddle and gave his sides a firm squeeze with her heels, coaxing him into place.

"They're about to go," Henry announced excitedly, his hand clutching the fabric of Emma's shirt at her shoulder now. Regina braced herself, knees firm as she tightened the reins in her hand and coaxed the stallion forward, core and thigh muscles going to work as she lifted herself up off the saddle, back straight and chin up, her body bouncing in time to his strides. Hooves kicked up sand as they approached the first hurdle.

"Approach, take-off, sus… suspin--"

"Suspension," Graham provided midway through Henry's recitation.

"Suspension," Henry nodded. "Landing, and getaway!"

Not a second after he finished, the hoofbeats disappeared as Regina and the stallion soared over the first obstacle, the brunette's legs tightening and her hips in the air as she leaned forward over his neck in time to his leap, body bent almost at a ninety degree angle. She bounced with him, straightening out as his forehooves landed with a thud and he rebalanced, bobbing along to his strides towards the second hurdle.

"Mommy's the best," Henry gushed, kicking his feet excitedly. Graham hummed an agreement, watching in awe as Regina cleared the second oxer with easy grace, her brows furrowed with focus and her short hair whipping around her face. Emma could only imagine what she looked like from Henry's commentary, but from the halted breaths of her companions, she imagined Regina was absolutely breaktaking out there. The steady thud of the horses' hooves hit the sand, going silent one last time when it was airborne, then landing to the exuberant applause of the other riders.

"Always a treat to watch her jump," Graham said after a moment, joining in the applause.

"Maybe I'll get to see it one day," said Emma, clapping along. The stallion trotted in their direction a minute later, Regina looking down upon Graham with an accusing squint before smoothly dismounting and giving the stallion a loving pat on the neck.

"Happy now, Humbert?" she asked, feigning annoyance at the disruption in their plans, but there was no hiding the little lift of her lips at having exercised muscles she hadn't used in a while. The fact that Emma and Henry were applauding her performance didn't hurt, either, even if the blonde couldn't see it.

"Beautifully done as always," he beamed, taking hold of the reins. "Thank you."

"Go back to teaching your baby therapists," Regina sassed, shooing him away. He just laughed and remounted, trotting back to the other riders.

"You were amazing," Emma offered shyly after a moment when she felt Regina vault the fence and land next to her. Amused, the brunette linked their arms together and motioned for Henry to follow them to the tack room.

"I was rusty. Besides," and she bumped her hip against the blonde, giving her arm a friendly squeeze to soften her words, "You couldn't see it."

"Henry gave me a running commentary, I can imagine how amazing you looked out there."

"Well." Flattered, she tugged her into the tack room and grabbed the gear they would need. "Thank you, darling."

Regina made quick work of saddling up Anthony and sending Henry off to play. When they got to Hunter's stall, she paused and gave the beast a greeting scratch, rubbing at his cheeks thoughtfully. After a hum, she hefted the saddle back into her arm and led Emma away.

"Weren't we at Hunter's stall?" the blonde questioned, head tilting in confusion.

"We were, but I thought we might try something a little different today, if you're up to it."

"What'd you have in mind?"

Regina stopped them a little ways down the path between a few occupied stalls, considering her options with a little smile. Apart from the horses they were working through therapy with, they had a few of their own suited for a myriad of other purposes, some old and gentle, others young and spry.

"If you think you can ride with me and hang on, we could do a few simple jumps."

Emma gave a small start of surprise, eyebrows rising up over her bandages and her mouth opening into a small 'o'. "Uh, well, I… Sure? I mean, I'd be willing to try. It's not-- it won't be too hard for me to stay on with you, right?"

"I'll give you a few pointers to make it as comfortable as possible for all of us, but no, I think you'll be just fine."

"Well alright then."

Beaming, Regina finally took them into the stall of a reddish brown and white pinto stallion, saddling him up once they'd properly greeted him and gave his blonde mane a loving stroke. Making sure the extra padding was secure under the saddle and adjusted as high up the horse's back as possible to keep their combined weight off his kidneys, Regina helped Emma up first, then swung up and settling into the saddle in front of her, their bodies pressed together in what little space remained.

"This one feels way bigger than Hunter," Emma noted as she quickly wrapped her arms around Regina's waist.

"That's because he is. Double riding can put a strain on even the burliest of horses and we only do it for special occasions. Kantor here is one of our biggest and strongest boys."

With the rein in one hand and her other resting over Emma's where the younger woman's hands clasped together at her lower belly, she coaxed Kantor out at a slow and leisurely pace, feeling the horse's thick muscles quivering beneath them in his delight at being taken out for some exercise. Every single one of his powerful steps had them jostling together softly on the saddle, Emma's front plastered against Regina's back, body heat mingling and the blonde's breath ghosting over the brunette's neck.

Regina hadn't anticipated the rather intimate distraction and wasn't sure if she should be cursing herself or enjoying the moment.

"When we get out there, I want you to hold on tightly to me and try to follow my body movements. You're going to want to tighten your core and thigh muscles and lift up a few inches off the saddle when we jump to avoid getting jostled."

"How do I lift up if I don't have stirrups?" Emma wiggled her boots, bumping them against Regina's riding boots where the other woman claimed the stirrups.

"Just plaster yourself against my back and stay there," Regina teased.

"Well that's easy." Emma grinned and nuzzled her face closer until she found skin to press kisses to. The brunette shivered in her arms and giggled - actually  _giggled_ \- before reaching back to swat at her thigh.

"Emma! My coworkers are around," she scolded, but the smile was evident in her voice. The blonde just kissed her neck one more time before promising to behave herself, arms tightening around her middle as Kantor picked up a little speed and made his way out into the arena with an excitable toss of his head. As told, she tried to move with Regina, bouncing slightly in the saddle.

"Kantor!" Henry cheered when he saw the burly stallion, trotting up on his pony with a grin and a wave of his arm.

"Both hands on the reins," Regina reminded him, before setting Kantor loose around the arena, allowing the horse to stretch his legs and warm up into a steady trot. She could hear Emma breathing behind her, focused on matching her body movements as they bobbed along to the horse's gait.

"Don't tense up too much," she warned over her shoulder, "or your thighs and buttocks will be stiff and sore tomorrow."

Emma snorted abruptly.

"What?"

"I've never heard you say 'buttocks' before."

Regina rolled her eyes in exasperation as Emma laughed, her attention diverted when she felt the blonde's full breasts shifting against her back with every laugh. Once Kantor had loosened up, she took them to one end of the arena and readjusted her seat.

"Alright, the first hurdle. Are you ready?"

"Yup."

"Remember what I told you?"

"Plaster myself to your back and stay there," Emma teased.

"Close enough. We're going to be leaning forward when he jumps, and straightening back up when he lands. Keep your legs firm around him follow my lead." For just a moment, Regina settled a hand over Emma's clasped ones and gave her a squeeze. "And don't let go."

"Never."

Muscles bunching and quivering beneath them, Kantor took off with an eager bounce to his gait, ready and focused on the first oxer ahead of them. Regina counted down as they neared it to give Emma as much warning as possible. As forehooves hit the sand and Kantor sprung off his hind legs, Regina allowed momentum to carry her forward somewhat, feeling Emma tighten her grip and press herself against her back. Regina's legs pushed up from the stirrup and she lifted herself off the saddle to ease pressure on the stallion, Emma lifting with her, gravity tugging on her hair and clothes for a moment as Kantor cleared the bar, then his forehooves hit the sand and she braced against the momentum, coming back down to earth with a grunted exhale as they straightened back up. Emma jostled behind her but was otherwise fine, a burst of laughter escaping her like music to Regina's ears.

"Holy shit," the blonde gasped, lips split in a giant grin. "That's terrifying when you can't see a thing." Regina was about to ask if she was okay, but Emma beat her to it by almost shouting, "Let's do it again!"

The loud and husky laugh that escaped the brunette was foreign to everyone but Henry and Emma. Graham actually looked away from his current group to gawk at them from across the arena, eyebrows hitting his hairline in surprise. This place was Regina's "happy place" of sorts but even then, they'd never heard her so carefree, nor had they ever seen such a warm smile on her face for anyone other than her young son. Now, with Emma's chin on her shoulder and her body wrapped around her far more intimately than two people simply riding double, it was impossible not to notice the beautiful difference.

"Go Mommy! Go Emma!" Henry cheered from the sidelines, racing Anthony up and down along the fence as if they were the two women's personal cheerleaders. Regina pointed Kantor towards the next oxer and the stallion happily went for it, leaping it with ease, his ears twitching  backwards at the gleeful laughter of his riders.

Graham pulled out his phone and took a video of their next jump, far too amused by how cute the two women looked. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ashley by the fence near the entrance, snapping photos with a bigger camera, most likely to add to their little photo wall in the reception room later.

After a few more jumps, the women finally gave Kantor a break and rode him out to the paddocks instead, giving them all a breather for fresh air and sunshine. Emma's rear was feeling a little numb from impacting the saddle and she was sure her muscles were going to be sore tomorrow, but it was all worth it to have Regina in her arms, their bodies pressed intimately together and Regina's free hand on top of hers as they gave the stallion free rein.

"What did you think?" Regina asked, leaning back into the blonde's strong frame as they bobbed gently along. Emma hummed contentedly, resting her chin on Regina's shoulder.

"That was really fun. My butt's gonna be sore tomorrow, but it was so worth it."

"I'm glad." Regina turned her head, leaning just enough so that she could steal a quick kiss from the blonde's soft lips. Those round cheeks of Emma's turned pink as Henry's laughter and Anthony's heavy little hooves stampeded past them.

"Still can't believe he's so nonchalant about us," Emma said, amused.

"He's six, dear, and you happen to be his favourite person in the world right now. I don't see any reason for him to object."

"Fair enough."

"Emma?"

"Hmm?"

"You're vibrating."

"I-- huh?"

"Your phone," Regina clarified with a low chuckle. Emma leaned back to dig the phone from her breast pocket with a laugh, having not noticed it when she was pressed up against Regina's back. With a few blind swipes of her finger, she accepted the call.

"Hello?"

"Em-maaaa!" Zelena's chipper voice rang out, loud and clear. Regina audibly sighed.

"Hey, Z, what's up?"

"Just wanted to know if you two lovebirds wanted to go for dinner with me tonight."

"Uh…" Emma hesitated, unsure of what to say. They hadn't spoken to Zelena when they'd gone to pick up Henry the day before, Emma having stayed in the car while Regina retrieved him within minutes. From what Regina had told her, Zelena had stood in her front door and squinted at them as they drove away, still left in the dark as to what came of their private talk.

"You two  _are_ dating now, right? Or did Reggie drop the ball again?"

Emma snorted at that. "Yes,  _Reggie_ and I are dating." Regina pinched her thigh and Emma jumped slightly and made sure to lean over the brunette's shoulder so she could see her pout.

"Okay, then come to dinner with me tonight, you noodles. Bring my favourite nephew."

"Your  _only_ nephew," Regina muttered.

"Are we gonna--?" Emma trailed off and the brunette sagged momentarily against her, as if resigning herself to the fact that Zelena was going to hound them no matter what.

"Fine, yes. Only if you want to, Emma."

"Yeah, we'll do dinner," Emma repeated on the phone, to which Zelena gleefully said she'd text the details to Regina later before hanging up with a chirped "Bye!"

"You do know she's going to harass us relentlessly for information, don't you?"

"Yeah," Emma chuckled. "But wouldn't you rather face her together than alone?"

 

Zelena's promised text arrived after they'd left the stables for the day and returned to Emma's apartment, leaving them with enough time to freshen up and rehydrate before driving out to meet the redhead at a restaurant just a little ways further into the city.  _Tiana's Palace_ sounded like a classy place and Emma had tried to change for it, but Regina promised her that she looked just fine. (Besides, if she and Henry had to remain in their horse-scented clothing, so did she!)

After parking the Mercedes in the side lot, the three made their way into the surprisingly tall building, realizing once inside that the restaurant boasted two levels; the upper floor made a big 'O' shape with secure railings that peered down on the ground floor. Embroidered cloth covered each table, scattered around in a haphazard fashion as smartly dressed waiters and waitresses weaved around them with practiced ease, professional yet friendly with warm smiles and ready greetings. Jazz music filled the building courtesy of a live band in the very center of the ground floor, the musicians seated comfortably on stools atop a raised platform, bodies bobbing and swaying to the rhythm they played. The music was a pleasant and lively volume, matched by the warm chatter and laughter of the many patrons.

"Sounds busy in here," Emma said, pressing into Regina's side. The brunette gave her arm a reassuring squeeze, hand rubbing softly over a muscled bicep.

"Welcome to Tiana's Palace," a man greeted them cheerfully, lean and handsome in a tan shirt and black vest combo, his dark curls perfectly gelled and his teeth very white against dark skin. He didn't wear an apron around his hips like the others, but scooped three menus from the podium and gestured for them to follow. "For three?"

"No, we're joining someone." Regina glanced about the place, but the vast array of lively colors and decoration made it hard to pick out a familiar head of red hair. "For Mills?"

"Ah! Yes, Zelena said she was expecting you. Come along." He beamed and waved for them to follow, glancing only briefly at Emma's bound eyes before taking them the long way around the room instead of weaving through the tables. At the far side of the restaurant, a relatively wide spiral staircase led to the second floor.

"Might I assist you?" he questioned, making a motion for Emma's other side.

"We're going up a spiral staircase, Emma. Are you alright if he takes your other arm?" Regina asked, weary and mentally cursing Zelena for not getting an easier to access table. Emma nodded and pinched her lower lip between her teeth as she offered out her other arm, feeling the waiter gently grasp onto her bicep.

"Right this way," he smiled. Their progress up the stairs was easier with his assistance, Emma keeping her steps even and trusting them to balance her, with only a few hesitations where her shoe caught the edge of a step or she had to readjust where she stepped down. A minute later and he was taking them down the catwalk to where Zelena waited at a table next to the railings, providing them with a clear view of the jazz band below.

"Excellent! Thank you, Naveen," Zelena beamed, waving the man off to bring them refreshments as the others seated themselves. Henry took the seat closest to the railings so he could peer down at the band while Regina leveled her half-sister with a glare.

"You couldn't have gotten a table on the ground floor?" she asked, annoyed. Zelena looked genuinely sheepish at that.

"Sorry. I didn't realize they'd be so busy tonight, this was the only table available."

"No worries, Z. It seems really cool in here," Emma offered in an attempt to change the topic. Zelena smiled, flashing the blonde a thankful smile even if the other woman couldn't see it.

"It is. They opened just a couple months ago. I'm friends with the owner, so I've been coming every week or two to support her business - not that she really needs it." She chuckled, shrugging and making a vague gesture at the bustling restaurant around them. Regina nodded her head slightly, impressed at how successful the place seemed to be so far. The atmosphere was lively and fun, even if she wasn't fond of crowded venues.

"Who owns this place?" she inquired, tipping her head as Naveen returned with a tray of drinks - three glasses of wine for them and a coconut with a mini umbrella and straw for Henry.

"Tiana, duh," Zelena said with a roll of her eyes as Henry turned his attention back to the table and clapped his hands excitedly at his fancy drink.

"Nice to know that your sass isn't just for me," Naveen said humorously, crinkling his nose at Zelena before shooting Regina a friendly smile. "She and my wife Tiana met a few years ago at one of those entrepreneur seminars and hit it off right away. Been thick as thieves ever since."

"Entrepreneur seminar?" Regina lifted a skeptical brow at her sister. "I take it this was during that midlife crisis time when you tried to become a business owner."

"Oh, hush, it seemed a fun career path at the time," Zelena scoffed before quirking a brow at their waiter. "Where is Tee, anyway?"

"Just finishing up a phone call in the back, she'll be out to say hi in a bit," said Naveen.

"You're married to the owner, you said? What are you doing waiting on us?" Regina asked, brow furrowed. Zelena cackled, evidently privy to some in-joke, as Naveen rubbed the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly.

"Instead of making me sleep on the couch, Tiana puts me to work on the floor."

"What did you do this time?" Zelena prodded, snickering.

"You know that canvas painting of the Bayou she was planning on putting up in our house?"

"Oh, Nav, you didn't--"

"He did," a smooth voice intruded, the dark beauty slipping in next to her husband and slinging an arm around his hips as she flashed a welcoming grin at the table's occupants. "Tried to put a nail in the wall to hang it up and managed to tear right through the canvas."

"Tee!" Zelena jumped to her feet with a laugh and moved around to hug the woman, kissing her promptly on both cheeks before cheerfully motioning to the others. "Tiana, I'd like you to meet Regina, Emma, and Henry."

"Nice to meet you all," Tiana greeted, eyes glittering. "I've heard a lot about you, Regina, and young Henry."

"I can't say the same, regrettably," Regina offered with a curt glare at her sister. "She didn't seem to think it important to tell me about a good friend of many years."

"As if you tell me about all the people in your life," Zelena argued almost childishly with a roll of her eyes. "I didn't even know about Emma until mother coerced you into bringing her to dinner last week, and now here you are  _dating_ her."

At the mention of Emma, all eyes turned to the blonde, sitting there quietly with her hands twisting nervously in her lap and her lips pressed together. Feeling the attention, she lifted her head slightly and gave an awkward smile.

"Stop harassing your sister and her lovely friend," Tiana scolded softly, giving Zelena a little smack on the shoulder. "Now, I've got a specialty menu going on this week…"

As the couple raved about a new recipe to the redhead, Regina took the chance to reach out and wrap her fingers around Emma's restless hands, leaning over to brush their shoulders together and feeling the blonde press back against her.

"Are you alright, dear?" she murmured, concerned at the stiffness in the other woman's posture. She'd been so relaxed and cheerful just an hour ago but now looked subdued.

"Yeah, fine," came the tight response.

"Emma…"

Emma's shoulder jerked up in a tiny shrug. "Just a little uncomfortable. There's a lot of people here and it's awkward trying to be a part of the conversation… I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for. I'm not a fan of crowds either." Regina stroked the back of Emma's hand with a gentle thumb and felt the blonde relax just a little bit against her. "We'll indulge Zelena for a little bit and then leave early, okay?"

"I'm fine, really, but thank you." She squeezed her hand, taking comfort in the small gesture and feeling a little more grounded when Zelena finally sat back down once Tiana and Naveen were gone with their order.

"So," the redhead began, noting their linked hands below the table and locking her blue eyes on her sister's brown ones. "You two have decided to give it a go."

"You're relentless, Z," Emma murmured, smiling and shaking her head a little. Regina leaned in towards the blonde and lowered her voice, tone dryly sarcastic.

"You sure you don't want to escape early?"

"Oh, stop it." Zelena swatted the air in her sister's direction. "Kat and I totally saw this coming. Seeing as I've befriended Emma, though, I now have to give you both the speech. Break each other's hearts and I'll break you, yadda yadda."

"How eloquent of you," Regina deadpanned. "You really invited us out to dinner for  _that?"_

"Partially. I also just wanted to have dinner with my darling sister and my new friend. Am I not allowed?"

"You rarely ever invited me to dinner in the past," the brunette argued.

"Well maybe I like getting to see my baby sister all happy and cute for once."

_"Zelena."_

Emma flushed prettily at the insinuation and Zelena threw her head back in a laugh. "You're adorable too, Emma. Gosh, the both of you. I'm going to get cavities. They're gonna give us cavities, aren't they, Henry?"

"Cavities," Henry repeated with a nod, though he was more focused on trying to scoop the meat out of his coconut with a long spoon.

"Have you told Kat yet?" Zelena's eyes widened in amusement. "Ooh! Does the goody-two-shoes dweeb know?"

"I haven't spoken to Kathryn since two days ago," Regina said, narrowing her eyes at the reminder of Mary Margaret. "And you had better not be the one to tell  _her."_

"Relax, I won't tell the tattle-tale," Zelena scoffed. Emma pursed her lips and brushed the thought aside, knowing that if she ever wanted to ask Regina about her reasons for hating Mary Margaret again, now was certainly not the time. Instead, she inched her fingers around the tabletop until she found her wine glass and treated herself to a long sip.

"Should I tell her?" Emma asked softly, as she had missed Mary Margaret's call the other night and hadn't gotten one that day yet. She could hear Regina shifting in her seat next to her with a clearing of her throat.

"If you'd like," the brunette said after a moment, resigned. "I suppose there is no harm in it. She'll find out when she returns from her trip, anyway."

"Yeah. They're flying back on Sunday and should be back that evening. I'll talk to her when she calls me tonight."

Regina hummed her acknowledgement, mentally counting down the days till Mary Margaret's return. She had four, maybe five days left before the pixie-haired brunette would likely resume caring for Emma. It was for the best, she knew - trying to start a relationship with the blonde while also her caretaker was a terrible conflict of interest. Still, it meant an end to the almost domestic routine they had settled into, and she would miss being greeted by Emma's sleepy voice in the mornings and lounging on the couch sharing a bottle of wine in the evenings.

Had it been more than a week already? Time was going by too quickly.

"So, what'd you order us, Z?" Emma asked, hearing a waiter's return as bowls and platters were set down on the table. Something hot and steamy was placed in front of her, faintly spicy and savoury.

"Tiana's doing her Mama's famous gumbo in the kitchens today and insists you all try it," said Zelena, already familiar with the dish and gleefully mashing a spoon into her bowl to scoop up a hefty mouthful with the rice underneath. Regina stifled a sigh as she tucked a napkin into the front of Henry's shirt, knowing she'd be dealing with a gassy little boy after the meal.

"I've never had gumbo before." Emma located the spoon and carefully dipped into her bowl, mashing the thick, almost soup-like texture before scooping some into her mouth. The flavour was unexpected but delightful, like spicy fireworks going off on her tastebuds. She gave a happy little hum and licked her lips, feeling a smidgen of sauce linger at the edge of her mouth. A finger swiped it away.

"... That was you, right?" Emma asked, leaning in Regina's direction. The brunette gave a low chuckle, sucking her finger clean of sauce.

"Of course it was, dear."

Zelena watched her younger sister, lips pressed together in an attempt to hide her smirk. Go figure both Mills sisters would do the exact same thing to the messy blonde. Emma just coughed and blushed, receiving a curious look from the brunette but nothing more.

"What's the verdict, friends?" Tiana asked a few minutes into their meal, gliding by to refill their wine and smile hopefully at Zelena's guests. Regina politely complimented the recipe, while Emma and Henry's responses were equally enthusiastic and involved a lot of thumbs-ups.

"Great choice," Emma directed at Zelena once their lovely host had danced off again. "You really like spicy foods, don't you?" She still remembered the wonderful curry dish Zelena had ordered for her on their first 'date.'

"I do. Our dad used to make spicy food whenever he could," she offered, referring to Henry Senior, as she was only a few years older than Regina and had obviously been raised in the same household. Come to think of it, Emma realized she had never heard anything about Zelena's birth father at all.

"Especially when Mother was away on business," Regina added, smiling fondly at the memory. "Daddy would bring out his secret stash and cook spicy foods for every meal. Mother would come home and immediately start tearing up because the entire house smelled like habanero and ghost peppers."

Zelena crinkled her nose as if she could smell the hot peppers and laughed, relishing the memory. It had been years since she and Regina had shared a spicy meal. The brunette met her eyes and seemed to be thinking the same thing, as those dark brown orbs softened a little in rarely shown affection.

"Hey Z," Emma piped up after a moment, cooling the pleasant heat on her tongue with a mouthful of wine. The redhead hummed for her to continue, so she said, "Why'd you call us 'noodles' on the phone earlier?"

"Cause you're both noodles," Zelena said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What does that even mean?" Regina frowned, taking a sip of her drink.

"You're just like a noodle." Zelena grinned wickedly and wiggled an eyebrow at her younger sister. "Straight… until you get wet."

Emma had laughed so hard she'd nearly snorted out her wine. Regina  _did_ snort out her wine.

 

"I'm going to kill her."

"Aww, it was funny, Regina."

Regina scowled at her blouse, holding it out in front of herself to eye the smattering of wine that was most likely going to permanently stain the fabric. She'd changed into one of Emma's shirts when they got back to the apartment, a soft cotton henley that smelled just like the blonde; soap and sunshine and a hint of lilies. She warmed at the thought of wearing it when she went to bed in her own home later that night, wondering if the scent would calm her dreams like it had when they'd last slept next to each other.

"Come on. Do I get a goodnight kiss?" Emma sat up in her bed in a comfortably tank top and shorts, the blankets at her hips and a cute smile on her face. Softening at the sight, Regina set her blouse aside and sat on the edge, setting a hand on the blonde's thigh and leaning in to press their lips together. Emma hummed into the kiss, lips parting and tongue tentatively slipping forward until Regina reciprocated. It was gentle and affectionate, not rushed or needy. Emma's hands slid up the brunette's arms, sliding along the slender column of her neck before cupping the slightly older woman's face, her thumbs brushing over high cheekbones that were quickly becoming very familiar to her.

"Same time tomorrow?" Emma asked when they finally parted, noses nuzzling together in a little eskimo kiss. Regina held still as the blonde's fingertips mapped out her face, soft and tender little caresses that sent a shiver of longing down her spine.

"Same time tomorrow," she confirmed, voice quiet and eyelashes fluttering shut. When she didn't move away to leave, Emma tipped her chin and dropped a chaste kiss on her lips again.

"What is it?"

Regina bit down lightly on her lower lip, a move that was interrupted by Emma's thumb easing her lip out from beneath her teeth as if having sensed her hesitation. "I think I'll miss getting to see you every morning and every night," she admitted into the quiet room, voice no louder than a whisper. "That's crazy, isn't it? We met only a week and a half ago."

"Maybe," Emma shrugged a little, "but I know I'll miss having you two here with me all the time. I was honestly kind of scared of trusting a caretaker to watch over me for weeks, but you and Henry have been…"  _The best thing that's ever come into my life._ "I just-- thank you, Regina. Thank you for taking care of me."

"Thank you for letting me, you stubborn thing." Regina chuckled softly, weaving her fingers through soft blonde hair as Emma leaned into the touch. "I know it was originally supposed to be Kathryn taking care of you, but I'm really glad I got the chance to meet you instead."

"I'm glad it was you, too." Emma kissed her once more before leaning back with a dopey little smile. "You should probably get going. I can hear Henry rolling around on the floor."

Retrieving her blouse with a laugh, Regina pat the blonde's leg and stood back up, moving to stand by the door and turn off the lights. "Goodnight,  _querida,_ " she said softly. Emma beamed and slid down into bed, tugging the blankets up over her shoulders and snuggling into the mattress with a contented sigh.

"Goodnight, Regina."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, guys! We're at the halfway mark! Things are about to change drastically, so hold onto your seats, keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times, and be sure to leave me a comment afterwards to let me know what you think! ;)

 

On Thursday, Emma learned why Regina hated Mary Margaret Blanchard.

She'd gotten a call from Mary Margaret that morning, the pixie-haired brunette apologizing for not calling sooner, and going off about their vehicle breaking down and having to hike 10km back to town to get the truck towed and repaired before they could drive back to the cabin. David snatched the phone briefly to say hello, and when she had Mary Margaret back on the line, she'd spilled the beans about her and Regina's budding relationship.

In hindsight, it could have been worse. As it were, Emma got an earful about how she wasn't in any shape to be making such big decisions right now and that Regina should know better than to date her while she was still, in theory, 'disabled.' Emma had argued right back with fervor, and hadn't noticed Regina and Henry's arrival until the older woman had plucked the phone right out of her hand and hung up on Mary Margaret.

"How much of that did you hear?" she'd asked, wincing. Regina had scoffed and moved to get her dressed for the day.

"Enough."

They had breakfast like usual, and once Henry's attention was focused solely on an episode of My Little Pony (Spike was his favourite, of course), Regina sat Emma down at the kitchen island with a cup of coffee.

"You know whatever she says won't change my mind, right?" Emma said softly, feeling the annoyance rolling off of Regina in waves.

"I just don't want her upsetting you," Regina muttered, but she couldn't resist a slight smile when she watched Emma's hand grope the air blindly before finding her wrist and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Nah, I know she means well. She'll get over it eventually."

"Hmm." Regina just hummed, unconvinced. Emma began tugging her wrist closer and closer until the brunette took the hint and leaned forward to kiss her sweetly, this time humming with pleasure. Emma was a hell of a kisser and she never failed to make Regina's toes curl with delight every time they locked lips.

"Can I ask you a question?" Emma husked, releasing her lower lip after giving it a gentle bite.

"Mm," was the only response Regina gave, their noses brushing together as she considered interrupting the blonde with more kisses.

"What did Mary Margaret do to you?"

That was one way to kill a mood. Regina pulled away with a scowl so intense that Emma didn't need her eyesight to know she was being glared at. She gave a sheepish smile of apology, stroking her thumb across Regina's knuckles and feeling the other woman relax minutely.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I just… she's my best friend, and I want to understand why you two hate each other."

Regina sighed and, after a moment, gently pulled her hand free from Emma's. It was clear she wanted a moment to steel herself, even if Emma had to resist the urge to search out her hand again.

"She... She..."

Brows pinching together, Emma tried to look remorseful. "You don't have to—"

"I should," Regina said sullenly, her voice resigned. "I've... I've kept it to myself all these years. Maybe it's time I let it go."

Emma nodded in understanding, remaining respectfully quiet as Regina debated how to begin. After another long moment, she took a breath and blew it out through her lips.

"You know that we went to the same college? Zelena, Kathryn, Mary Margaret and I?"

Emma nodded.

"I was studying physiotherapy at the time. Sophomore year. He..." she trailed off, voice straining a moment before she cleared her throat. "His name was Daniel—Mr. Colter. He was a new teacher in the literature department. We... Well."

She took another breath, giving out a weary laugh. Emma chewed on her lower lip but said nothing. "Foolish as it was, we were in love, and we thought we could keep it hidden. Tell me, Emma, have you met Mary Margaret's father?"

Momentarily startled by the segue, Emma frowned and tilted her head. "Leo? Yeah, a few times. M&M invited me to a few Thanksgiving dinners and weekend visits. He seemed nice."

Regina sniffed. "I'm sure he did. His wife—Mary Margaret's mother—died only a few years before she went to college. Did you know he used to attend every single event at the school? People used to talk about what a great and supportive father he was, always there to visit Mary Margaret and to donate to the school at every fundraiser."

She gave a bitter little laugh at that, and Emma once again had to resist seeking out her hands. "I take it he had other reasons."

"Indeed. He would go introduce himself to the other parents, finding single mothers to speak with, no doubt looking for his next wife. Might as well pick one out that had a grown child in the same school. Get Mary Margaret an instant sibling, right? Except he found me instead."

Emma swallowed down the growing lump in her throat. Regina's voice had turned hard and cold and she could feel a trickle of discomfort crawling up her spine in dread of what might come next.

"Did— did he—?"

"No," Regina breathed out, gently curling her fingers around Emma's and giving the anxious blonde a reassuring squeeze. "Nothing like that, dear. But he tried, oh, he tried. And when I rejected him and told him I was already spoken for, he went to Mary Margaret for help. She adored me in the beginning, did you know that? Followed me everywhere like an annoying, lost puppy. I don't know what he said to her, don't know if he'd given her the idea that I might join their family, but she started snooping. She caught Daniel and I together one day and ran off to tell him before I could stop her."

She fell quiet again, fingers tensing against Emma's. Not knowing what else she could do, Emma lifted her hand and pressed her lips to Regina's knuckles, a soft and loving little touch.

"Daniel was gone the next day. Fired for misconduct, they told me. His office, his desk, the little bookshelf he'd been so proud of, all his favourite books and manuscripts... everything, gone. It was his dream, you know. That job, that opportunity, it was everything he wanted, and Leo had him fired and blacklisted. No publishing company would even accept his inquiries."

She trailed off again, voice tight and strained. Her hand twitched within Emma's, and the softest little sniffing sound told Emma that Regina was crying.

"Regina?" she whispered, expression crumpling with concern because she knew the story got worse. Regina wouldn't be this torn up over someone else's ruined career. The brunette drew in a long, wavering breath and squeezed Emma's hand a little tighter.

"Writing was all he had, Emma. It was his everything. He didn't know what else to do, didn't have anywhere else to go. I thought he just needed some time but when he stopped answering my calls, I went to his apartment to make sure he was okay. I had to use the spare key to get in and I— I found him—"

Emma leaned forward to pull Regina into her arms at the exact moment the brunette lost herself to her tears, burying her face into the blonde's shoulder with a torn sob. Despite her best efforts, her stifled cries could still be heard over the television and Henry soon padded over to investigate, his little brows pinched and his lower lip jutted out in a pout at the sight of his mother crying.

"Mommy?" he whimpered, his own eyes tearing up, and Emma blindly motioned for him to come closer.

"It's okay, kid, come here," she murmured, finding his shoulder and gently hugging him against hers and Regina's side. With one hand against his back, she used her other to gently stroke Regina's hair, fingers combing through the silky strands. "Shhh, shh, it's okay. Cry all you want. Let it out."

And so Regina cried. She sobbed at first, big, body-shaking sobs that were long overdue from more than a decade of being bottled away. Eventually she quieted, her eyes red and puffy from where she'd been pressing them against Emma's now-damp shoulder. Henry had clutched to her hand looking torn and she finally composed herself enough to press kisses to his face and assure him that she was feeling better after a good, well-needed cry.

After freshening up a little in the bathroom, they'd all agreed on ordering in pizza and ended up snuggled in a giant pile on the couch watching _Tangled_ , Emma leaning against the arm with Regina's head resting against her chest. They hadn't spoken much more after that, Emma not wanting to push and Regina simply feeling emotionally exhausted. As Henry grew distracted by the characters on screen, however, Regina was the one to break the lull in conversation with her soft, somewhat hoarse voice.

"She never found out."

"She... Mary Margaret?"

Regina's head moved slightly in a nod. "She knew Daniel was fired because of her father, but she never found out about his... his death. Not many people did. I had... I'd called my mother in a panic after I called 911 and she... she did everything in her power to keep it quiet. We never even told Kathryn. Zelena only knew because she and Mother were the ones to pick me up after..."

She nestled her face a little closer against Emma's chest and Emma smoothed down her hair, craning her head forward to press a kiss to the top of Regina's head.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, not knowing what else to say. Regina's arm tightened around her. "Why didn't you ever tell her?"

"What would be the point?" Regina sighed. "She'd told me she didn't know that Daniel would get fired. Tried to make an excuse for her father's actions. As much as I hated her for outing us, as much as I blamed her, I couldn't... couldn't put his death on her. She was this starry eyed freshman, spoiled and sheltered. She wouldn't have been able to bear that."

With a sad little laugh, Regina shook her head. "So I hated her and bullied her, and Zelena did the same. We really earned our nicknames, I guess. Mary Margaret hated me so much that she started making up rumors about how Daniel probably dumped me because of how horrible I was and left for Europe instead."

Emma snorted loudly, readjusting her arm around Regina's waist. On the TV, the movie was playing through a duet song and the two singing characters' voices floated from the speakers.

_All at once, everything looks different... now that I see you._

"You know what? Screw Europe."

Regina made a little sound of confusion, but then, "Language, Emma."

"No, screw Europe!"

"Screw Europe!" Henry echoed gleefully, and Regina made a hilariously indignant sound and wouldn't stop until Emma tickled her into submission and pinned her to the couch to kiss away her frown.

 

On Friday, Emma had a delivery down by the lobby. Except Emma was still in pajamas and currently slurping cereal in front of the TV with Henry, so Regina offered to go down and retrieve it for her.

They'd registered her with the concierge early on in the week so when Regina appeared in the lobby and inquired as to Emma's delivery, he pointed her towards someone waiting outside. Stepping out of the main doors, she cleared her throat for the young man's attention.

"You have a delivery for miss Swan?" she asked, lifting a brow. He blinked at her in surprise, then mild disappointment.

"Oh, yeah. Uh, you're not Emma, though."

"Clearly." She rolled her eyes. "She's unavailable at the moment and asked me to come retrieve it."

"Oh. Hmm. Okay." Scratching at the back of his neck, he held out a clipboard and tapped his finger on the dotted line. "Sign here, please."

She added her flourish to the page, then put her hands on her hips expectantly. The young man nodded and motioned to... a bright yellow motorcycle parked on the curb.

"... Wait, what?" she muttered, baffled.

"It's all fixed up, good as new. I know Emma said she couldn't afford all the repairs, but well, I had some extra time on my hands and..." He grinned, blushing slightly, and Regina felt a twinge of annoyance at this _boy_ who had clearly done the free work to get Emma's favour. "Anyway, if you could let her know Billy fixed it up for her, free of charge, that'd be great."

"Of course, Billy," she said with a saccharine smile.

"Oh, but uh... the helmet... Couldn't really do much about that. The visor was completely shattered. I don't know how she managed that, but... anyway, she'll have to get a new helmet, but otherwise..."

He shrugged and smiled, tossing the clipboard into the passenger side of the truck he'd driven to cart the motorcycle here. Turning back around, he handed her the keys to the bike.

"Actually, Billy, would you mind helping me drive this down into her parking space? I'm afraid I don't know how."

"Sure thing, ma'am."

She used the fob to open the gate leading down into the apartment building's underground parkade, walking along as he easily cruised the bright yellow monstrosity inside. He gave her an assessing look as they made their way to Emma's parking space.

"So, are you Emma's housekeeper or something?"

She'd have smacked Billy across the head if she could.

 

"Emma Swan."

The door snapped shut behind her and she could see Emma visibly cringe on the couch.

"What did I do?" the blonde asked, grimacing. Regina marched right over to her, heels and all, which meant the brunette was pissed.

"Why did Billy just drop off a yellow death trap downstairs and tell me that he fixed it for free?"

"Billy?" Emma repeated, barely remembering the name of the mechanic, before she realized Regina was talking about a motorcycle she'd assumed quite dead. "Oh, crap."

"Emma..."

"I thought they'd put it in storage until I could deal with it. I didn't think he'd just up and fix it and bring it back here."

"Emma."

"They never even sent an invoice? God. I hope he's not expecting me to give him a call—"

"Emma!"

Emma went quiet, lips pursed in a grim line and head ducked as if waiting to be scolded. The look of guilt on her face said a thousand words and Regina wasn't sure if she wanted to hear them.

"You drive a motorcycle?"

"Uh... Yeah. Yep."

"And you got into an accident on your motorcycle."

Biting the inside of her cheek, Emma lowered her head. "Yeah..."

"Is that what caused your injury?"

Henry glanced over at them, curious, and Emma seemed troubled by the question. When Regina slowly sank down on the couch next to her and settled a hand on her thigh, she sighed. "Yeah, partially. I mean it's a long story, but that's the gist of it. I guess he couldn't fix my helmet?"

"No. He said the visor was shattered."

Emma's lips twitched as she nodded. "Right. Yeah. Figured." She shrugged and stuck another spoonful of cereal and milk into her mouth, pretending to listen to the TV again, and Regina sighed.

"Where do you want me to put the keys?"

"Just wherever. The drawer in my room, I guess? I won't be needing them for a while." Emma shrugged it off with a frown and Regina sighed again, kicking off her heels before padding into the bedroom. She slid open a few of the top drawers, wondering if Emma had a junk drawer for loose items. After a moment, she tried the little side table next to the bed, finding an assortment of random things inside; keys, headphones, elastic bands, loose change. Dumping the keys within—probably a little rougher than was necessary—she nearly shoved the drawer shut again before a photo caught her eye. It was buried beneath everything else, but the bright, cheerful face of a little blonde boy smiled up at her.

Emma always said she never kept any photos.

Reaching in, Regina slid it out from beneath the other items and slowly sat down on the bed, uncertain of what she was looking at. Or rather, who. But the longer she examined his cherubic features, his wild blonde curls, his dimpled cheeks and big green eyes, she could hazard a pretty good guess. Flipping the photo over, she read the messy scrawl written in sharpie.

_Logan, September 11th, 2015_

"Regina?" Emma called from the living room, sounding chastened. Replacing the photo, Regina gently shut the drawer and headed back out to her girlfriend and son, expression troubled. Emma was curled up on the couch, one hand reaching out for her and a slight pout on her lip.

"Right here, dear," she murmured, taking her hand and sitting down next to her. The blonde immediately snuggled into her side.

"Sorry for being grumpy," she mumbled, nuzzling her face against Regina's shoulder. "The accident was... kinda tough. I just didn't like thinking about it. The bike showing up today wasn't really the best surprise."

"I understand," said Regina, rubbing a hand along Emma's back. Emma squeezed her knee in appreciation before turning her attention back to the little sounds of joy Henry made while watching cartoons.

Regina didn't have the courage to ask about the little blonde boy until that night.

Emma was settling down into bed and Regina was sitting on the edge of the mattress next to her as they did most nights, one waiting on the other for a question before they bid goodnight. Emma tucked a hand behind her head and smiled wryly, feeling the brunette shift restlessly.

"What's up?"

"Can I ask you a... somewhat personal question?"

Emma gave a soft, confused laugh. "Of course. You can ask me anything, you know?"

It wasn't much reassurance since Regina was sure she'd seen something she wasn't supposed to, but after taking in a deep breath, she whispered, "Who's Logan?"

The smile slowly faded from Emma's lips, her body going still and her brows gently pinching together as she pressed her lips together into a straight line. After a moment, she reached out and searched for Regina's hand. Regina offered it up and felt the younger woman squeeze her gently.

"Can... Can I show you tomorrow?"

Regina didn't know what that entailed, and truth be told it scared her just a little bit, but she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Emma's forehead. "Okay."

Pulling Regina's hand up to her face, Emma kissed the back of her hand, once, twice, a third time. "Okay... Goodnight, Regina."

"Goodnight, Emma."

 

On Saturday, Regina met Logan.

Emma had given her directions and they ended up at a small, picturesque little neighborhood park. The sun was out and the temperature was warm so the park was teeming with laughing, squealing children, their parents nearby and scattered around the many benches. Emma and Regina sat together on one such bench, Regina's eyes on Henry as he shyly joined the other children, most of them around his age. It had taken a little coaxing to get him to let go of her and Emma's pantlegs and go play, but Emma had whispered something into his ear and he'd lit up in excitement, carefully plodding his way out into the chaos right afterwards.

"So," Regina said softly, holding Emma's hand and linking their fingers together. Emma took a deep breath and smiled wryly.

"Do you remember what he looks like? His mom usually brings him here every Saturday."

Scanning the many children, Regina found it surprisingly easy to pick him out of the crowd. He looked just like Emma, really. Smaller, with short-cropped blonde curls and all his baby fat still accounted for, but a mini Emma nonetheless.

"I see him."

Emma ducked her head with a sad little smile. "That's Logan. My, uh... my son."

Regina had known—it was hard not to figure it out just from the picture—but hearing Emma say it aloud made it so much more _real_. Her fingers tightened around Emma's a moment, sympathy and confusion and... frustration? Could she be upset that Emma hid this from her? No, that wasn't fair. They'd only been together two weeks, and clearly this boy wasn't in Emma's life. She had no right to be upset about this at all.

"You gave him up," she said softly, not a question or an accusation, simply a statement. Emma nodded her head. "Why?"

She didn't want to judge, but she didn't understand, either. Emma, of all people, knew what it was like to be given up for adoption, to grow up in orphanages and foster homes. How could she have given up her own child to that kind of uncertain fate?

"He turned seven this year." Emma rubbed at the back of her neck again, a nervous habit. "Eight years ago, I was in a pretty bad place. I made some bad choices, slept with a guy just because he was there for me at the time, and, well... He didn't really stick around after I found out he'd knocked me up."

Regina kept her eyes on the playground, tracking Henry's progress as he ran around with some of the other kids. Logan had joined their group, and her heart gave a little stutter at the sight of her and Emma's sons playing next to each other.

"I, uh... I fell back into a few old habits, did some pickpocketing, stealing, that kind of thing. Didn't know how the hell I could afford to pay for a kid when I could barely care for myself on the streets. Next thing you know, I'm giving birth in prison and I had no one to trust him to while I finished my time for minor theft."

Regina hesitated. "You were... in prison."

An odd look came over Emma's face. She let out a breath, shoulders slumping, and slid her hand out of Regina's, both hands retreating onto her lap. "Yeah. It was... it was just for theft, I didn't hurt anyone or anything... but yeah. Six months. It took me another few years to get my act together after that, get to where I am now."

She swallowed audibly, withdrawing a little further into herself. Regina watched as the bright and beautiful blonde she knew turned into a pale, meek imitation, arms slowly curling around herself as if in defense. This version of Emma was timid and resigned, an unwanted little lost girl who didn't think she mattered and never would.

"I couldn't... I couldn't provide anything for him," she whispered, self loathing creeping into her tone at the memory of the day she'd given him away. The day she'd stared into his green eyes and prayed to any God that would listen to give him a better life than the one she'd had. She'd cried harder than she'd ever cried before when they took him from her arms and spirited him away. "I had to give him his best chance."

Regina sat in stunned silence, her hand frozen in the air where she'd moved to touch Emma but could not bring herself to do so. Emma was nearly leaning away from her, hunched in on herself with a self deprecating smile twisting at her lips.

"I know that seeing him, even from afar, is wrong. I know I'm breaking all the rules. But I had to make sure he was okay, you know? I had to... to make sure he went to a good home. I never made contact. I just... I check in on him every year. Just to be sure."

Her shoulders jerked up in a shrug that was supposed to look nonchalant but looked more forced than anything. Shaking her head, Emma bit her lip and grimaced. Her bandages were getting soaked through with tears.

"That's how I got into my accident. I was checking in on him near his birthday like every year, and his mom looked across the park one day and made eye contact. I don't think she even knew, honestly, but I'd panicked at the time, jumped on my bike and ran. Maybe I didn't secure my visor properly, or— I don't know. The doctors said it was a freak accident. I ran a yellow light and slammed my bike into a truck, ended up thrown and landing just next to it, and the next thing I know I'm looking at it and it just blows up in my face. They spent hours picking glass from my eyes."

She touched her bandages gingerly, feeling the dampness and pursing her lips. A soft, sad laugh escaped her as she dropped her hands back into her lap.

"Sorry. I kind of dumped this all on you. But you found his picture and I— I can't hide this all from you. So... now you know the truth."

Regina leaned back slowly into the bench, hands wrung together on her own lap. Across the park, she watched as Logan ran up to a pretty woman she guessed was his adoptive mother. The woman mused his hair affectionately, said something to him, then returned to chatting happily with the other parents around her as the boy ran back to his friends. He even engaged with Henry, who seemed to take to the oddly familiar blonde with ease.

When she finally turned back to Emma, she realized the younger woman had stayed silent out of fear. She sat there looking like she was ready to be judged, to be pitied or shamed or hated. It was as if she was already resigned to getting abandoned on the spot, and the mere sight of it made Regina's heart ache.

"Oh, Emma," she breathed, gently pulling the other woman towards herself. Emma curled into her arms immediately, ducking her head to hide the wobble of her lips. "Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me, but it doesn't change anything. I would never judge you for what happened."

"Y-You don't think I'm a terrible person?" she asked in a tiny whisper. Regina chuckled softly.

"Emma, you're one of the most brave and wonderful people I've ever known."

"But—"

"No buts." She gently took hold of Emma's face with both her hands, palms cupping her cheeks. "Even after all you'd been through, you made sure he was okay, that he found a home. You're one of the kindest people I know, Emma Swan, and that's one of the things I love about you."

It wasn't quite the same as the three magical words, but it was enough. Emma went still, her skin growing warm and flushed beneath Regina's hands. Regina was fully aware of what she'd said, too, and meant every word of it.

"Really?" she asked, timid and uncertain.

"Really," Regina said before pulling her into a kiss. Emma melted against her, her entire body relaxing as if a weight had been lifted from her back. They kept it chaste as they were sitting at a children's park, but Emma sunk into her embrace with her face tucked in against Regina's neck, and Henry ran over to squeeze himself in between them as if sensing their need for comfort.

When Regina next looked across the park, Logan's mother was looking at them, not in recognition of Emma, but simply another mother smiling at the sight of them. Her lips moved, and though Regina could not hear her from here, she understood what Logan's mother was saying.

_You have a beautiful family._

 

On Sunday, they painted together—all three of them—for the first time. Regina had changed into a pair of Emma's old jeans and a T-shirt and managed to set up two big easels and one small one side by side in the living room after pushing all the furniture aside. With a large tarp spread out beneath them to catch the mess, she set out rainbow selections of color for all of them and somewhat reluctantly began dipping her fingers into the paint.

"I'll never get this out from under my nails," she sighed, smearing random colors onto her canvas. Henry was having the time of his life, though, and Emma was swaying gently in her seat to the sounds of Regina's classical music playlist drifting from the ipod dock, so she supposed it wasn't all bad.

"What you painting, Mommy?" Henry asked after a moment, scrunching his nose at her canvas. She made a face and said,

"Abstract feelings."

"Oh."

He shrugged and went back to his masterpiece while Emma burst out laughing.

"You're just slapping paint onto canvas, aren't you?"

"Not all of us can be as talented as you, dear," Regina teased, leaning over to press a blue-smeared finger against Emma's neck and getting a squeal out of the blonde. Her attempt to jerk away only resulted in more of Regina's sticky fingers leaving paint across her shoulder.

"Aww," Emma moaned, making a face and sticking out her tongue. "Henry, look what your Mom did!"

"Mommy," Henry said in his most stern, scolding voice, turning an accusing eye on her.

"Get 'er, kid!" Emma coaxed, and before Regina could threaten either of them, her son had landed both his sticky, neon-green hands on her exposed arm with a wet _splat!_

Regina actually let out an undignified squeak before giving a shrill, "Henry Daniel Mills!!" Between the three of them, they managed to get more paint on each other than on their abandoned paintings, and by the time Zelena arrived with dinner as a peace offering, they were all sorely in need of baths.

"Did I just walk into a real life game of Splatoon?" the redhead muttered, a reference that only Henry giggled at. She ended up taking Henry into the hall bathroom while Regina and Emma went into the ensuite, stripping out of their now rainbow-colored clothes and washing the paint off their skin.

"There better not be any hanky panky going on in there," Zelena had hollered at them from the hallway, which promptly ended the tentative makeout session they'd begun while showering in their underwear.

Once dried off and dressed in clean clothing, they sat down for a movie and unpacked the dinner Zelena had brought. "Takeout from Tiana's," she'd said, which meant the food was heavy and delicious, delegating them all to the role of couch potato for the next hour or two just to digest. Zelena stayed long enough to help clean up the remains of their artistic endeavors before taking Henry for the rest of the evening, offering to let Emma and Regina have their last night together alone.

"Tomorrow?" Henry asked when Emma hugged him goodnight.

"That depends on if your auntie Zelena will get her butt out of bed and bring you over," Emma teased, ruffling his hair as Zelena made a snorting sound next to her. "But you and your Mom are always welcome here, alright?"

"Okay." He hugged her again extra tight, somehow sensing that things were going to be different from then on. As she was on her knee, he got up onto his toes to smack a wet kiss onto her cheek. "Love you 'Ma."

He grabbed onto Zelena's hand, ready to go, and promptly pulled her towards the door, missing the looks of surprise on all the adults' faces. Still frozen on one knee, Emma managed to pick her jaw up from the floor and give a shy smile.

"Love you too, kid."

Zelena shot her sister a curious look before leaving with Henry in tow, the door clicking shut behind them. Rising to her feet, Emma cleared her throat and turned towards Regina with a fierce blush on her cheeks.

"God, your kid," she muttered, rubbing at the back of her neck almost bashfully.

"He is a charmer, isn't he?" Regina chuckled, shaking her head and sliding her arms around Emma's waist. Emma's arms circled her immediately in response, fitting perfectly together like a puzzle piece. "Why don't we get ready for bed?"

"Already?" Emma's eyebrows lifted clear over her bandages. "What time is it?"

"Eight thirty, but I thought we might lay together and talk."

A slow grin spread across Emma's lips. Regina and Henry had initiated several more sleepovers ever since they began dating, and Emma had learned one very adorable fact. "You just want to cuddle, don't you?"

"I do not _cuddle_ ," Regina argued, sounding almost petulant. Emma snickered but didn't fight her on the matter, obediently brushing her teeth and washing her face, swapping into a comfy pair of shorts and a tanktop before sliding into what was becoming her 'side' of the bed. She normally slept in the dead center, but when Regina slept over, the right side was hers.

Once Regina had slipped in under the covers and flicked off the bedside lamp, Emma opened her arms up wide. "C'mere, cuddlebug."

"Shut up," Regina grumbled, even as she snuggled into Emma's arms and nuzzled her face in against that perfect spot between Emma's neck and shoulder. The blonde laughed heartily, pressing kisses into the brunette's thick, dark hair.

"I'm gonna miss having this every day, you know," she said after a while, relaxed and happy. Their limbs were tangled together and the warmth they shared was at the perfect temperature.

"Me too." Regina toyed with the hem of Emma's shirt, rubbing the thin fabric between her fingers. Her knuckles brushed the soft skin of Emma's hip and the younger woman shivered in response, goosebumps rising across her flesh.

"We won't let it change things, right?" Emma asked softly, hesitantly. Regina lifted her head and cupped the younger woman's cheek, thumb brushing tenderly over her cheekbone.

"Of course not. This, us—it's what I want, and having Mary Margaret take care of you again won't change that." Then, after a moment's thought, "I could still come over for sleepovers. How uncomfortable do you think I could make Mary Margaret?"

Emma laughed, grinning at the note of mischief in Regina's voice. "Oh, you're bad."

"You have no idea," Regina purred, smirking as Emma wriggled in response. The blonde's hands found her face once more and she went still, closing her eyes as Emma mapped out her face in what was becoming a familiar and intimate routine. Fingertips traced every curve and contour, followed the crest of her brows and the slope of her long nose, her thumb finding that little divot of a scar on her upper lip and caressing it like an old lover. It sent a shiver up Regina's spine as it always did, and like always, Emma dipped down to kiss the scar, her tongue sneaking out to lave the spot ever so gently.

"Emma," she breathed out, snaking her arms around Emma's neck to pull her a little closer, wanting more of her tender touches and affections. Laying on their sides facing each other, Emma had the freedom to start sliding her hands lower, palms brushing along her side, her waist, her shapely hips. She curled her hand around Regina's thigh, coaxed her leg up over her hip, then circled back and tentatively slid her palm over the brunette's ass. Regina's breathy moan urged her onwards, her hand squeezing the supple flesh there, only the barrier of thin silk pajama bottoms between them.

"Is this okay?" Emma whispered, ever the honorable one. Regina pressed herself up a little more fully against Emma, breast to breast, stomach to stomach, and with her leg over Emma's hip, even her core brushed against her pelvis.

"Touch me, Emma. I want you to."

Emma let out a little moan of her own, squeezing Regina's ass once more before sliding her hand up again, sliding beneath her silk top and following the curve of the woman's spine. Her flesh was hot beneath her palm, skin tingling against skin. Regina shivered as her hand slid along her side and made its way to her chest, tentatively cupping a small but pert breast in her palm. They'd both gone without a bra to bed, and Emma's breath caught in her throat as she slid her thumb over and brushed against a very erect nipple.

The gasp that escaped Regina set Emma's nerves aflame, and when she was not told to stop, she eagerly brought her thumb and forefinger together to gently roll the nipple between her fingers, tugging and gently pinching to find what caused the many sounds Regina made. It grew hard and stiff under her ministrations, and Regina began to wriggle ever so slightly against her.

"I need to know how far we're taking this, Emma," the brunette said lowly, her voice hoarse, almost a growl. "Because if we're not having sex, then you need to stop now."

Emma's mouth dropped open in surprise... then she gave a nervous chuckle. "Blunt, aren't you? I thought you had never done this before."

"With a woman? No. But you make me want to do things to you..." Regina groaned, pulling Emma's teasing fingers away from her breast and kissing the younger woman hard, plundering her mouth with a greedy tongue. When they finally broke apart for a ragged breath, she had to slap Emma's wandering hands away again. "Well?"

"Um... Can I..." Emma grabbed her hip, gently rolling over so that she hovered half on top of Regina, her weight braced on her elbow. With surprising patience, Regina cupped her face and pulled her in for another, much softer kiss.

"Mm?"

"I think... maybe MM is right and I... I don't think I'm ready quite yet. But..."

"But...?" Regina coaxed, stroking the backs of her fingers along Emma's cheek. The younger woman had turned a bright red, blushing furiously beneath her bandages.

"Can I take care of you instead?"

Regina chuckled softly, brushing her fingers through silken blonde hair and leaning her head up to peck Emma's lips. "If that's what you're comfortable with, darling, I certainly won't complain."

With a shy grin, Emma kissed her once more—missing her lips by a landmark and kissing her nose instead—and began making her way down, fingers fumbling with the buttons of Regina's silk top as she kissed her chin, her jaw, her neck, her collarbone. The silk fell away and she eagerly mapped out Regina's breasts with her lips, kissing and nipping at every inch of her, laving her tongue over stiff nipples and nuzzling the silky smooth underside of her breasts. She left a trail of affection down her flat stomach, tongue dipping into her navel, lips smiling against her skin as Regina squirmed and moaned in response.

Fingers hooking into the waistband of both silk pants and panties, Emma began slowly sliding them downwards, feeling Regina lift her hips off the bed to aid in the process. She made sure to pull them all the way down and toss them aside, then kissed her way back up starting at her calves, her knees, her beautiful thighs. As Regina parted her legs to make room for Emma's shoulders, she was overtaken by the scent of the older woman's arousal, so clearly wet and wanting. With one arm around Regina's leg and her hand resting on her abdomen, Emma smiled up at her soon-to-be lover, her other hand cupping gently over her mound.

"Is this alright?"

"Emma," Regina said, her low voice a mixture of affection and frustration, "Please, please, _please,_ make love to me."

Emma laughed softly, the meaning in her words not lost on her. "As you wish."

She lowered her head, turning her hand around to gently sink two fingers into Regina's waiting heat as she took her into her mouth, and Regina's cry of relief was the most beautiful thing she'd ever heard. They moved together, Regina rocking her hips and Emma loving her as attentively as possible, and when Regina finally came it was with stars in her eyes and something warm and yearning in her heart.

Crawling back up, Emma pulled Regina into her arms and held her close, hands gently caressing her spine until the delicious tremors within her body calmed and her breathing slowed. Moaning long and low with pleasure, Regina kissed Emma's neck and snuggled further into her embrace, their legs tangled together and the blanket pulled up over both their bodies.

"Mm. Are you sure you don't want me to...?" Regina mumbled, one palm resting possessively against Emma's chest, just over her heart. Emma shook her head, a permanent smile etched onto her features as she settled a hand over Regina's and held it there as if there were no other place it could possibly belong.

"No. This is perfect. You're perfect."

Regina hummed again, leaning back enough so that she could kiss Emma properly, sweet and tender and unhurried. Emma may not have been able to see it, but Regina's eyes were open and clear with honesty.

"... Emma?"

"Hm?"

"I... I'm falling in love with you."

Emma gave an awkward little laugh. "You just had an orgasm."

Regina kissed her again. "Then I'll tell you again in the morning. I'm falling in love with you."

Expression softening, Emma ran her hand along Regina's bare spine, the touch gentle and tender. "I'm falling in love with you too."

They said no more, curling into each other and slowly drifting into slumber. In the morning, Mary Margaret would reclaim her role as caretaker, but for tonight... tonight, it was just Emma and Regina.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it's been forever. I'm sorry. I've been steadily working 75+ hours a week on a TV show, so... y'know. Barely any social life or online time lately. :')
> 
> Trigger warning for a blatant comment about how Daniel took his own life, as well as quite a bit of cursing. It's an uncomfortable moment, so I apologize, but it's a big plot point. I've inserted three asterix*** right before the paragraph so you know where it is if you want to skip over it.

****"Are you going to throw me off? Because I'll tell you right now, I'll kick your ass if you do."

Rocinante snorted, his eyes gleaming with amusement even as Emma stood nose-to-nose with the beast. After a momentary stare-down, he shifted on the spot again, once more presenting his flank to her with an inviting toss of his head.

"I'm serious," she warned him with a wag of her finger, before finally gripping a handful of his mane near his withers and swinging up onto his bare back. She'd never mounted a horse like that before, but it came naturally as if she'd done it all her life, and Rocinante immediately spurred to life beneath her once her fingers were coiled into his mane.

"Where are we going?" she called out, voice getting dragged away with the wind. He gave no answer, merely tossed his head again and galloped across the silvery-gold plains, his hooves hitting the grass with a bell-like chime. On and on they went, speeding across the unending plains in the glow of the moonlight, the stars glittering and winking above them to a silent beat. The night air was cool against her skin, and where it might have grown too cold and uncomfortable in the real world, here it was pleasant and soothing.

"Rocinante?" Emma called again, curiosity bubbling within her as she bobbed along to his graceful strides. He had never let her ride him before, not until tonight. She couldn't help but wonder why.

He crested a small slope and thundered down the other side, a sudden shiver of excitement running through his pelt. Emma felt it and looked up, eyes latching onto a lone silhouette standing beneath a large tree in the distance. From here, she could barely make out the shape, and certainly not the features, but somehow, in her heart, she knew.

"Regina!" The cry was a joyful one, and Rocinante joined her with a happy neigh of his own, speeding towards the figure at full steam. They ate up distance, his strides long and powerful, but it didn't feel like they got any closer, Regina still an indecipherable silhouette in the distance. Still, he ran, Emma clutching firmly to his mane, both of them breathless with anticipation.

 

"Emma?"

She woke to a soft prodding at her cheek, fingertips brushing hair back from her forehead and a warm weight leaning into her side. Humming sleepily, Emma caught the hand and nudged it aside, instinctively burrowing further against the warm body next to her. A husky laugh pulled her back to the world of the living and she groaned, nuzzling her face against what felt like a thigh... clothed, in dress pants.

Shame.

"Emma, darling," Regina said again, gently rubbing at her shoulder and down her arm. "It's time to get up."

"Nope," Emma mumbled, voice still rough with sleep, nuzzling her face against the warm thigh and feeling around for the hem of the pants in her way. "It's time to get naked and back into bed with me."

Another chuckle escaped the brunette as she gently slapped away Emma's questing hand. "I don't think Mary Margaret would like that."

Emma's head snapped up then, brows lifting high above her bandages and crawling up her forehead. "Mary Margaret's here?" she squeaked, crashing back to reality.

"She texted you a little while ago, said she'd be here in half an hour. I didn't want to be caught with my hand in the cookie jar."

Emma could hear the teasing grin in Regina's words as the older woman stood from the bed to retrieve some clothes from the drawer. A moment later and she returned with a pair of jeans and a soft T-shirt, pressing them into Emma's hands.

"Come along, dear. Let's get you dressed and cleaned up, hmm?"

As Emma dressed and freshened up, sitting on the closed toilet seat while Regina swapped her bandages, she quietly thought that perhaps Mary Margaret returning as her caretaker was for the best. She didn't want to be relying on her girlfriend to care for her at her most vulnerable moments. This was no way to start a new relationship.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Regina murmured, watching the way Emma chewed pensively on her lower lip. She removed the padding and gently swiped Emma's eyelid clean, examining the many tiny marks marring the flesh. They were all scarred over now but still pink, and would likely fade in time.

"Just excited to see Mary Margaret again," Emma said, a half-truth. Then she chuckled and waved a hand at her eyes, still taped shut. "Well, you know what I mean."

Regina hummed, not pushing. With the bandages back in place, she gently pat Emma's thighs. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Hmm. Are you on the menu?" Emma tried, lowering her voice into a husky growl. Regina giggled - actually _giggled_ \- before slapping Emma on the shoulder and tugging at her to stand.

"Oh stop it, you. Mary Margaret will be here soon."

"It was worth a shot," Emma grinned, gladly allowing herself to be pulled along.

They had a light breakfast with fresh coffee, and Regina was halfway through washing the dishes when there came a solid knock on the door. Leaving Emma waiting on a stool at the kitchen island, Regina peered into the peephole, barely holding back a snort of amusement at the sight outside.

Mary Margaret and David stood tense and awkward, hands fiddling, while Zelena stood with Henry just next to them, a comically bored expression on her face as she pointedly ignored the couple. Henry was more focused on the door opening rather than the strangers standing nearby.

"Goodmorning, sweetheart," was the first thing she said when she swung open the front door, immediately greeting her young son as he leapt forward into her arms with a cheerful "Mommy!"

The stunned looks on Mary Margaret and David's faces were worth the anticlimactic reveal.

"You have a son?" Mary Margaret squeaked. Regina gave a little grunt of exertion as she stood up, balancing the boy on her hip and quirking a brow at the pixie haired brunette.

"Indeed. It's been a long time, Blanchard. You're looking..." She paused, eyeing the woman's cropped hair, nothing like the lengthy curls Mary Margaret once boasted in college. "... different."

Zelena snorted loudly as she entered the apartment, pausing to peck Regina's cheek in an unusual display of sisterly affection before heading over to the kitchen island to greet Emma.

"Um... Right. You're looking well," Mary Margaret managed with great difficulty, skittering past Regina and into the apartment with David close on her heels. The door clicking shut was like a lock on a cage and everyone seemed to stiffen slightly at the new tension filling the room. Everyone except Henry, who narrowed his eyes at the newcomers and puckered his lips into a frown.

"Who you?" he asked loudly, before hiding half his face against Regina's shoulder. Mary Margaret seemed to soften slightly at the sight of the cute, chubby-faced little boy.

"I'm Mary Margaret, and this is David. We're Emma's friends." When he had no immediate answer, she reluctantly turned her gaze on Regina. "Thank you, Regina, for taking care of her while we were away."

"No thanks needed," Regina said dismissively, waving her off and depositing Henry on the floor as he began wriggling. He immediately scampered over to the kitchen area and climbed up onto Emma's lap like a little monkey, demanding affection.

"Morning, kid," Emma grinned, squeezing the boy to herself as she waved blindly in the direction of all the voices. "Hey, MM, David. Welcome back."

"Emma." The two hurried over, eager to escape Regina's callous gaze. With Henry stubbornly planted in the blonde's lap, they had to lean in and side-hug her. "How are you?"

"Great. Regina's been amazing." The smile Emma gave them was lopsided and goofy, the most happy they've seen her ever since the accident. "How was the trip?"

"Good, good. Daddy says hello."

Emma's smile turned into more of a grimace and Regina's expression twitched. Mary Margaret didn't seem to notice as she fawned over her friend.

"Oh, we have so much to catch up on! How about we go for lunch later? In the meantime, we could—"

Regina tuned her out as she turned towards the living room, busying herself by tidying up the place a little. Zelena padded over as Regina fluffed one of the pillows on the couch, lingering quietly next to her.

"I'm surprised you haven't made your escape yet," Regina said lowly, lifting a brow at her sister. The redhead smirked and rolled her eyes.

"And leave you to deal with the goody two-shoes alone? I'm hardly that cruel."

Regina gave her a measuring look, to which Zelena leaned in with a grin.

"Evil Queen and the Wicked Witch. For old time's sake?"

It was Regina's turn to roll her eyes, albeit affectionately. "You're ridiculous."

Zelena cackled at that, giving an extra dramatic wicked witch cackle that had Mary Margaret's eyes widening with traumatic flashbacks of her college days. Emma nearly burst out laughing.

"Alright, that's enough of that," Regina huffed, though there was no hiding the gleam in her eyes as she pushed her sister towards the door and then moved to retrieve Henry. "We'll leave you three to catch up."

Henry grumbled in disapproval as he was lifted into his mother's arms, mirroring the frown on Emma's face.

"Oh, alright," Emma said, her disappointment palpable. Ignoring Mary Margaret and David, Regina leaned in to place a soft kiss on Emma's lips.

"I'm just a phone call away, darling."

"Kay."

"Later?" Henry tried, leaning out of his mother's arms to smack a wet kiss to Emma's face. The blonde grinned and nodded enthusiastically at him.

"Of course, little man. I'll see you and your momma later. Bye, Z."

"Bye, babe," Zelena chirped, laying the friendliness on extra thick to mortify Mary Margaret, and then the Mills family was gone without another word, the door clicking shut behind them. Mary Margaret sagged weakly against the kitchen counter, having barely survived Regina's cold glance right before the door had shut.

"She didn't give me back my spare key," she whimpered. A low whistle escaped David.

"Wow. What the heck did we miss, Ems?"

 

"Hungry," Henry whined over his mother's shoulder, lower lip jutted out as he fisted his hands into Regina's collar. They were headed down to the underground parkade to retrieve Regina's car and Zelena had followed, despite her Jeep being parked up on the street.

"You didn't feed him?" Regina questioned her sister with a frown. Zelena shrugged, sliding into the passenger seat of the Benz while Regina buckled Henry into his booster.

"I thought we'd come here first, save you from Goody Two-Shoes and then go for breakfast together."

"How thoughtful of you," the brunette said dryly, sliding into the driver's seat with a sigh. There was a deep furrow between her brows and her look of concentration seemed too tight as she maneuvered the vehicle out of the spot and cruised for the exit.

"It'll all be fine," Zelena said with a wave of her hand. "Don't look so anxious."

"I'm not anxious."

"Sure you aren't. It's not like we didn't just have the most uncomfortable meeting with our arch nemesis after a decade of avoiding her."

"I don't remember her being _your_ arch nemesis," Regina grumbled, petulant. Zelena turned her head to give her younger sister a scathing look, one that was accusing and irritated.

"She's been at the top of my shit-list ever since what she did to you," Zelena reminded her sharply, to which Regina grit her teeth and glared out the window for a long few moments. They drove in silence, Regina using Mary Margaret's ugly fob to unlock the security gate and exit the building into the busy morning traffic outside. Eventually, her shoulders dropping from their defensive position, Regina sighed.

"You're right. I'm sorry. You've always been on my side against her. I'm just..."

"Worried?" Zelena supplied, huffing.

"Yes."

"Well you shouldn't be. Emma's crazy about you. Nothing that twat says will change that." Regina's mouth opened to reprimand her for her language when Zelena whipped around and pointed a finger at Henry to say, "Don't ever repeat that word."

"Twat?" Henry repeated, puzzled.

"Henry!" Zelena scolded, at the same time Regina shrieked, "Zelena!"

 

"So..."

"Sooo..."

Emma cleared her throat, tapping nervously at her thigh as she sunk a little further into the corner of the couch. Mary Margaret sat next to her, while David sprawled himself out on the opposite side and flipped absently through the channels of the TV.

"You and Regina, huh?" David said when it became clear neither women were going to break the silence. Emma gave a nervous chuckle, a hand rubbing at the back of her neck.

"Yeah. Uh... Yeah. We just kind of... meshed, y'know?"

"I don't get it," Mary Margaret sighed, restrained and reluctant. She'd once said that Regina was the lesser of two evils compared to the potential horror of Emma dating Zelena, but at the end of the day, both were awful. The idea of her best friend dating a Mills at all was... _ugh._ "She's so... mean. Spiteful. The two of them _enjoyed_ tormenting me in college. They didn't care about anyone but themselves. And you're— Emma, you're my best friend. You deserve so much better."

"Mary Margaret," Emma said, her tone low and warning, and Mary Margaret quickly threw up her hands in a placating gesture even if Emma couldn't see it.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just want what's best for you, and I don't think it's either of them."

"Zelena's a good friend and wants what's best for me too," Emma defended. "And Regina, she's caring and fun and sarcastic and sweet. You two may have bad history, but she's been nothing but good to me. I'm sorry you two don't get along, but I like having her in my life."

"Oh, Emma," Mary Margaret sighed, but David settled a hand on hers and gave her a look, one that comforted her but also suggested that she keep an open mind— or at least keep the peace.

"Well, I for one think it's great that Regina likes you enough to show you her soft side," he offered kindly, a comment that had Mary Margaret pursing her lips shut. "She's very different from the person I remember back then. The way she acted towards you and that little boy of hers— I think it's great. She's changed for the better."

"Thanks, David," Emma said, her smile widening with genuine relief.

"Oh, you're right," Mary Margaret admitted to her boyfriend with a sigh before turning to set a hand on Emma's hand. "He's right. If she's changed for the better, well... as long as she keeps treating you right, then I'm happy you're happy."

"I _am_ happy," Emma agreed, realizing that it was the first time she'd honestly felt like that ever since her accident. "They make me happy."

"Her son _is_ pretty cute, isn't he?" Mary Margaret said after a moment, glancing at David. He grinned at her, linking their fingers together.

"I take it the father isn't in the picture?" David ventured softly. He didn't love her choice in partner, but if there were any potential rivals in the picture, he'd be the first to puff up his chest and fight for Emma and Regina's blossoming relationship.

"No, no," Emma said, and this time her smile really widened, all love and awe and adoration that had even Mary Margaret and David mirroring her smile. "No, he's adopted. Regina adopted him."

 

With Regina returning to work with gusto and Mary Margaret taking up all of Emma's time in an attempt to catch up and bond ("Does she feel threatened by me?" Regina had grumbled,) they didn't manage to get together for almost a week, subsisting on daily phone calls in which Henry always made sure he was included. So when Regina called to take her out on a Friday night and basically bullied Mary Margaret into helping Emma get ready and then getting the hell out, both women were eager and more than a little nervous.

"And remember, my number is in your speed dial, number one, it's the top left—"

"I know how to speed dial you, MM," Emma said, somehow managing to roll her eyes even with them closed and bandaged. "Stop worrying so much. It'll be fine. Regina took care of me before this, remember?"

"I do it because I care," Mary Margaret chastised softly, and despite Emma's love for her as something of a sister, Emma was getting just a tad impatient and annoyed.

"How do I look?" she asked instead, standing and smoothing her dress down over her stomach. It fitted her perfectly, showing off muscular arms and just reaching mid-thigh, paired off with low heels and a matching silk band to go over her bandages.

"You look amazing," Mary Margaret offered, sighing softly as she collected up her things. "She'll love it."

"Thanks, MM. I appreciate it, really." Emma held open her arms and smiled when her friend accepted the hug, squeezing her tight before letting go. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep." Halfway to the door, Mary Margaret paused and turned to crinkle her nose at Emma. "And if she decides to stay the night or something... please let me know to stay away."

Emma grinned crookedly, a blush rising to her cheeks. "Gotcha. Night, MM."

"Night, Emma!"

With that, the door closed behind the mousy brunette, the lock snapping into place. Regina had never returned Mary Margaret's spare key, only deigning to leave behind the keyring itself and all its hideous accessories on Emma's kitchen counter, so Emma had gotten another spare key made to appease her pouting best friend.

Just a few minutes later, the lock clicked again, Regina letting herself in without much fanfare. Emma all but jumped off the couch, standing there awkwardly with a lopsided smile on her face as she awaited her girlfriend's greeting.

"Em-ma," came the approving purr, the click of heels announcing Regina's approach. A moment later and Emma felt soft hands sliding around her waist, the heat of Regina's skin brushing against hers as lips claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss, all tongue and teeth. Emma sure as hell wasn't complaining.

"Hey," she breathed once they parted for air, her cheeks hot with a blush.

"You look... _very_ good," Regina murmured, nipping at her lower lip. "I've missed you."

"It's only been a week," Emma chuckled softly, happily curling her arms around Regina's slender waist.

"And we've only known each other for two weeks before that. I'd say time has very little meaning when it comes to us, dear."

"Fair enough." Emma leaned forward, nuzzling their noses together before finding Regina's soft lips again, only for the brunette to chuckle deeply and pull away.

"If we don't get going, we'll miss our reservation."

"I think Tiana would make an exception for us." She growled playfully and ducked her head to lick and nibble at a very delicious collarbone, left wonderfully bare by the dress the brunette wore. Regina shivered under the attention and moaned softly, fingers digging into Emma's hips in both warning and approval.

"Emma," Regina huffed, eyes fluttering as she gave the blonde a small push. Emma laughed and stopped her teasing, though she remained pleasantly plastered against the other woman, arms snug around her waist.

"Alright, fine. Lead the way, your Majesty."

With a fond roll of her eyes, Regina led them to the Mercedes after they donned their coats, making the short drive out to Tiana's Palace. Their reservation was for 7:30pm, so the traffic wasn't too bad and there was plenty of space in the parking lot. Naveen met them at the podium, all dashing smiles and eager grins, and looked all too proud of himself as he showed them to their reserved table.

"The best seats in the house for you two," he said with a wink, gently pulling out Emma's chair for her. The women settled down and Regina couldn't help but be thoroughly impressed.

Unlike their last trip here, tonight the restaurant took on more of a smooth, romantic atmosphere. With the lighting dimmed, the voices low, and the band playing something slow and sensual, Regina and Emma definitely had the best table in the house. They were situated right in front of the platform the band played on in the middle of the ground floor, the soft mix of gold and red lights gleaming off their instruments and casting a warm glow over their table. A trio of small red candles flickered merrily as their centerpiece, and their seats were angled so that they were closer together but still somewhat facing each other, the stage acting as their live entertainment.

"This is wonderful, Naveen," Regina offered, a genuine smile lifting her lips. He tipped his head, pleased.

"You ladies deserve the best. Tiana will be out in a moment to say hello and offer you our specials for the night. Would you like to start the evening with some wine?"

"Red for me. Emma?" Regina inquired softly. Emma gave an emphatic nod of her head and beamed in Naveen's direction.

"Same for me. Thanks, Nav."

With a charming wink, he was off, weaving away in the ever efficient machine that was this restaurant's staff. Regina shook her head slightly, even more impressed than last time.

"It's beautiful here, Emma. I can't wait for you to see it one day."

"Me neither." Emma smiled again, though there was something nervous in the twitch of her lips that had Regina leaning forward, brows furrowed.

"Em? Is something wrong?"

"Hmm? No! No. Actually, there's something I wanted to—"

"Good evening, sweetpeas!" Tiana's ever-cheerful voice broke in, the woman herself sweeping over in a flurry of sheer green chiffon that draped around her elbows and mimicked a glittery waterfall. The dressy, see-through shirt was paired off with fitted black slacks that flared out at her ankles, and for all that Tiana was elegant and stunningly beautiful, Regina could only wonder what that outfit might look like on Emma. She liked to think Emma's eyes were the same beautiful, vibrant green.

"Hey, Tiana," Emma greeted with a startled laugh, managing to return the side-hug the darker woman gave her.

"Good evening," Regina offered, smiling politely and nodding in appreciation when Tiana didn't try to hug her too. Her physical affection extended to very few people, and Tiana was nothing if not aware and respectful.

"Aren't you two a pretty sight! Aren't they gorgeous, sugar?"

Naveen slid into place next to his wife with a bottle of red in hand, his movements graceful as a cat as he poured a glass for each of them. "Indeed. Sweet as a praline!"

"Now, before you get to lookin' at the menu, let me tell you about our specials for the night. We've got my Pa's famous shrimp creole with the best cayenne seasoning you'll ever have tasted, and my very own recipe for Oysters Bienville, made with top-notch sherry and the creamiest roux with butter—"

"My personal favourite," Naveen quipped with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"The shrimp sounds great," Emma said, while Regina gave an approving nod.

"I'll try the oysters."

"Excellent choices!" Naveen crowed, hurrying off towards the kitchen. Tiana rolled her eyes fondly at her husband, grabbing a board of steaming hot bread and garlic butter from a passing trolley and setting it on their table before giving them both a friendly pat on the shoulders.

"Some fresh baguette with the creamiest garlic butter to wet your appetites," she said with a wink before taking her leave. Regina was more than happy to slather up a slice for Emma and pass it over to the blonde's eager, wiggling fingers.

"That's good garlic butter," Emma hummed after chewing down a bite, her tongue darting out to swipe the butter from her lips. Regina slathered a slice for herself and took a delicate bite, savouring the flavour. Garlic didn't make for the best kissing-breath, but it sure was delicious.

"Indeed. Now, I believe you were going to tell me something earlier?"

"Ah." Swallowing, Emma cleared her throat and set her remaining bread slice onto the plate in front of her, quickly dusting off her fingers and lacing them together. "Right. Well, Mary Margaret took me to another doctor's appointment the other day..."

"You mentioned, but you didn't say anything else about it."

"I didn't want to tell you over the phone." Emma fiddled with the cloth napkin across her lap momentarily, lips pursed into a nervous smile. "Um, so... The damage to my right eye was severe enough that I'm probably not going to be able to see out of it ever again. I mean, I could open it during the exam, but only the tiniest bit of light got through. It's like just a blur of greyish black color."

"And...  your left eye?" Regina prompted after a moment, her heart rising up into her throat and quivering with anticipation. Surely there was some good news to follow, since Emma didn't seem too upset?

"It's... well, he says he'd like to perform another surgery on it. Says he can salvage the cornea and get it to work like it should again. Ideally, if all goes well, I should be able to regain vision in my left eye. I mean, the iris is still pretty damaged so I'll have some sensitivity issues with light and darkness, but... I'll be able to see again."

"Emma, that's... that's wonderful!" Regina reached over to grab Emma's hand, gently squeezing the fingers comfortingly. A nervous smile spread across the blonde's soft lips as she closed her other hand over Regina's and held firm.

"The surgery will prolong my recovery period, though, so I'll be out of commission for another week or so after that."

"But it will all be worth it in the end."

"Yeah." Emma's tentative smile was blinding. Regina couldn't help but lean over and kiss her soundly, regardless of their buttery lips and garlic breath. The blonde chuckled softly into her mouth and Regina sat back to gently wipe at the edge of her lips.

"I can't wait, Emma," Regina murmured, squeezing her hands again, warmth suffusing through her body as Emma squeezed back.

"Me neither."

 

They went for a short walk after dinner, strolling through the nearby park arm-in-arm, their coats buttoned up and a scarf snug around Regina's neck. With autumn fast approaching, the night air was cool and breezy, yellowing leaves scattering across the path with each gust.

"When is the surgery?" Regina asked after a while, cheeks pink from the cold as she tipped her head down to tug her scarf up around her jaw. Emma took in a deep breath, enjoying the crisp air as it filled her lungs and cleared her mind.

"First thing Monday morning."

"Is Mary Margaret taking you?"

"Yup," she said, popping the 'P' and tightening her arm around Regina's. "Are you working that morning? If— if you're not busy—"

"I would like to be there for you," Regina said softly, smiling at the blonde's nervous stuttering. "Henry and I can meet you there, and then we'll take you for lunch afterwards, hmm?"

"That'd be great." Emma beamed, leaning her shoulder into Regina for a moment. Her steps faltered slightly as a high pitched shriek pierced the air, quickly followed by giggling laughter that echoed across the park. Regina spotted the perpetrator immediately and couldn't help but melt with a smile.

"Oh, Emma, it's Logan."

The blonde twitched at that, both hopeful and anxious as she turned her head towards the sound. On the other side of the park, Logan ran wild across the grass, shrieking between bouts of laughter as his father gave chase, running with exaggerated strides, keeping close on the child's tail without ever going fast enough to catch up. Further behind them, Logan's mother followed at a relaxed pace, her lips split into a wide smile, a hand coming up to cover her mouth as she laughed.

"He's doing alright?" Emma asked after a few minutes of listening.

"He's doing wonderfully, Emma," Regina said honestly, squeezing Emma's arm as they both stood there watching in silence. Emma's entire body seemed to relax at that, a weight lifting from her shoulders as Logan's squeals of joy echoed across the park, followed by the deep laughter of his father and the soft chuckles of his mother.

"Let's go home," Emma eventually said, smiling down softly at Regina. The brunette stretched up to kiss her girlfriend soundly, proud beyond words as Emma beamed and tugged her along, at peace with walking away from Logan and his family.

 

On Monday morning, Mary Margaret took Emma to the hospital.

Regina and Henry were already there and waiting when they arrive, sitting with Emma in the waiting room while Mary Margaret signed her in and filled out paperwork. Despite not understanding the full reasoning for being in the hospital, Henry did all he could to distract Emma, telling jokes and funny stories. By the time a nurse called for Emma, the blonde was much more relaxed, though tension returned to her shoulders as she gently nudged Henry from her lap and stood up.

"Everything will be just fine," Mary Margaret assured her, hugging her tightly and peppering her face with kisses. Henry clung to her legs as Regina embraced her next, kissing her on the lips (the one place Mary Margaret hadn't kissed her, thankfully.)

"We'll be right here waiting," Regina murmured against her ear, feeling Emma's arms squeeze her tightly around the waist for comfort. "And when you wake up, I'll kiss you senseless."

That coaxed a laugh out of the anxious blonde as she sat down in the provided wheelchair and was wheeled away by the nurse, disappearing behind a set of swinging doors. Henry looked distressed at his favourite friend's exit and turned a questioning eye on his mother once he was in her arms again.

"You know, they make hot chocolate in the cafeteria. Maybe Henry would like one while we wait?" Mary Margaret suggested hesitantly, regretting her interference when Regina shot her a glare. Henry, however, perked up at the idea of a treat.

"Hot choco?" he murmured at his mother, big brown eyes wide and pleading. Regina sighed irritably at the other woman before giving her son an indulgent smile.

"Sure, honey. Let's go have some hot chocolate." Standing, she gave Mary Margaret a warning look to stay right where she was. The woman was most definitely not welcome to join them. She strode off in search of the cafeteria, rolling her eyes at the feeble "I'll wait here" from Mary Margaret somewhere behind them.

A few hours later, a nurse came out to tell them the surgery had gone smoothly, and which room in the recovery wing Emma was in. They made their way over immediately, finding Emma still sleeping off the anesthesia, a new and much thicker bandage wrapped around her left eye while the right one was now uncovered, kept closed with just a single piece of tape.

"Pirate," Henry pointed out with a giggle, motioning at Emma's 'eyepatch.' Regina smiled and carefully perched on the edge of the bed, keeping Henry in her lap with her arms around his torso as he reached over to pat Emma's hand. "Sleeping?"

"Mmhmm. The doctors fixed Emma's eye, and now she's sleeping."

"Wake up?" he suggested, closing his fist around Emma's thumb.

"Not yet, honey. Let's let Emma sleep for a little while, okay? Would you like to play a game on my phone while we wait?"

He nodded his assent, so she opened up a game of Angry Birds on her phone and handed it to him, watching in amusement as his pudgy fingers poked and prodded at the screen. Mary Margaret took a seat in the visitor's chair on the other side of the bed and watched them.

"He's adorable," she said after a moment, her voice coaxing a sigh of annoyance from Regina, who refused to say anything else. After some internal debate, Mary Margaret continued, "I know we have bad history, Regina, but I _am_ glad that Emma is happy with you."

"And I have absolutely no desire to make peace with you, Blanchard, so don't talk to me."

Mary Margaret stiffened. "It's been years. Do you really have to be so hostile?"

"We are not—and never will be—friends."

"We could at least be civil," Mary Margaret said, annoyance bleeding into her tone of voice. Regina finally lifted her head to glare daggers at her, red lips curled up into a sneer.

"I already tolerate your presence for Emma's sake. Don't mistake that for forgiveness. I will never forgive you for what you did, so if you know what's good for you, you'll stop trying to talk to me ever again."

Indignation flared in Mary Margaret's face, and Regina's stomach clenched with anger right before the other woman muttered, "I got your boyfriend fired from a teaching job forever ago, it's not like he probably hasn't had a million other jobs since then. God, you'd think I kicked a puppy."

"Don't fucking start," a raspy voice growled, and both brunettes jumped slightly as Emma forced herself up into a sitting stance with a wince of discomfort.

"Bad word," Henry noted without looking up from his game, finally drawing Regina's attention away from her thoughts of murder.

"Sorry, kid," Emma grunted when she realized he was there, before turning her head towards where she assumed Mary Margaret was sitting. "Go home, Mary Margaret."

"But Emma—" she started, eyes wide.

" _No._ That was way over the line and I'm not dealing with this right now. Go home."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence, Mary Margaret staring at her best friend with distress while Regina stared down intently at Henry's game, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. When Emma moved her hand down along the blanket until she found Regina's hand to grab onto, Mary Margaret finally stood up with her lips pursed together in a wobbly line.

"Right. Um... I'm sorry. I'll see you later, Emma."

She fled the room, closing the door quietly behind her. Only once she was entirely gone did Emma release the breath she'd been holding, the tension in her shoulders melting away.

"I'm so sorry, Regina."

"You have nothing to apologize for," Regina said firmly, hugging Henry a little firmer against her chest as he kept playing his game with laser-like focus. "You're not responsible for her mistakes or screw-ups."

"Still, I'm sorry she said that. Even if she doesn't know the truth, she was still insensitive."

"It's fine, Emma." Sighing, Regina finally turned her hand over under Emma's to squeeze back. "How are you feeling?"

At that, Emma slowly reclined back in the bed, grimacing tightly. "My eye hurts. When I move it even a little, it— it feels like there's something big lodged in my eye. Scratching it. It's making my eye tear up."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." The tension finally draining from the harsh set of her shoulders and spine, Regina leaned forward to rub her hand comfortingly along Emma's arm. "Just a week or so and you'll be all better. You'll get to see again."

"Yeah." Swallowing thickly, Emma reached up with a tentative hand to touch at her bandages. A furrow of confusion appeared between her brows as she realized the wrap was now diagonal around her head, covering just her left eye. "Am I... What... Is my other eye uncovered?"

"Yes. There's just a piece of tape keeping it closed," Regina told her, gently nudging at Emma's wrist to stop her touching. "Leave it be, darling."

"Oh, that can come off now that you're awake," a new voice said. Regina turned to see doctor Whale entering, his face lit up with a cheerful smile. She'd seen him briefly before at some of Emma's appointments. He seemed to recognize her too and gave a friendly nod of greeting as he moved to the other side of Emma's bed and pulled over a stool to sit on.

"Doctor Whale?" Emma asked, frowning.

"Yep. Now, the tape on your other eye can come off if you'd like. I know it might feel weird to have a blind eye open while your other one remains covered, though, so it's up to you."

"Oh. Um..."

"Build-up of rheum during sleep will still happen—you know, like when you wake up and rub away the dried gunk from the corner of your eyes—so if you decide to keep it taped shut while your other eye is still covered, you'll have to take care to clean it properly every morning."

"Well... I may as well uncover it now, I guess? I can safely rub at my eye, right?"

"Yes. Aside from the loss of vision, it's fully healed again. Shall I take the tape off, then?"

Emma tilted her head in Regina's direction as if looking for guidance, but when the brunette said nothing except squeeze her knee in support, Emma nodded. "Yeah, okay."

Pleased, Whale gently peeled the strip of tape away, taking care not to pluck out Emma's eyelashes. Her eyelid trembled at its new freedom, not used to being uncovered.

"Want to try opening your eye?" he suggested kindly. She took a deep breath and grimaced. Regina mimicked her, taking in a breath and then not breathing altogether. Even her heart seemed to stop beating for a moment, waiting for that eye to open.

When it did, the blonde stared unseeingly ahead, the iris a pale, washed out green.

Despite knowing that her other eye would heal with regained vision, Emma still let out a strangled little sob.

"I— I can't see anything—"

"Emma," Regina rasped, grabbing onto Emma's hand where it had stilled mid-air and feeling the blonde squeeze her tightly enough for it to almost hurt.

"You'll see again through your other eye very soon," Whale offered, patting her knee in sympathy. "Deep breaths, Emma."

That pale green eye flickered around the room, blinking rapidly as it grew wet with tears. Emma's chest rose and fell much too quickly with each harsh breath, and Regina could feel the blonde slipping away into a panic attack.

"Emma. Emma, darling, stay with me," she murmured, squeezing Emma's hand as Henry left her lap to crawl into Emma's, sensing the woman's need for comfort. "We're here, Emma. It's okay. You're okay. Stay with us."

Emma's uncovered eye landed on her, the unseeing pupil staring through her in a way that sent a pang of sorrow through Regina. Still, she shifted closer, releasing Emma's hand so that she could gently cup the blonde's face and press their foreheads together. Up close, the remaining green of Emma's blind eye was still beautiful, washed out as it was.

"There you go," she murmured, thumbs stroking the smooth expanse of Emma's cheeks as she calmed, her shoulders slumping and her breaths quieting. "That's good, darling."

Whimpering softly, Emma closed her free eye and dropped her head against Regina's shoulder, curling into the offered comfort and hugging Henry close to her chest at the same time. The little boy said nothing and allowed himself to be squeezed, willing to endure any amount of smothering so that his 'Ma might feel better.

"There's some new aftercare I need to go over with you," Whale said quietly after a moment, catching Regina's eye. "But we can do that later. I'll give you three a moment."

At Regina's nod, he stood and tiptoed from the room, gently shutting the door behind him to give the little family their privacy.

 

They picked up lunch to go that day and brought it back to Emma's apartment, curling up on the couch to watch a movie, just the three of them. Henry was extra attentive, curling up against Emma's side and eagerly scampering to get whatever she needed ("Can I train him to get me a beer from the fridge on command?" Emma had joked, cackling when Regina slapped her gently on the thigh.) Regina made dinner that evening, a thick and creamy white sauce and hot cheese on penne pasta that had Emma almost literally drooling, and they dug out the rocky road ice cream hidden at the back of the freezer that Emma had saved for days like these.

As Emma brushed her teeth for the night, her phone buzzed quietly on the counter next to her, still on silent mode from when they'd been at the hospital. Spitting out toothpaste and quickly wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she leaned against the edge of the bathroom counter and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Emma." The voice was meek, belonging to none other than Mary Margaret. Irritation bubbled up immediately within her and Emma resisted the urge to just hang up.

"What, MM?" she asked instead, sighing.

"I'm sorry about earlier. Are you still mad at me?"

Emma waited a beat, frowning, then, "Are you sorry for pissing me off or are you actually sorry about what you said to Regina?"

"Oh come on, Emma," the brunette huffed. "It's not fair that she's still mad at me for getting Mr. Colter fired."

"She's allowed to feel however she wants," Emma defended stiffly.

"It's been years!"

"It still matters to her!"

"It can't matter all that much if she's dating you now instead of him," Mary Margaret grumbled, petulant.

Emma felt something snap inside her chest.

"Don't fucking talk about shit you don't understand," she bit out harshly, her free hand gripping the edge of the counter hard enough to turn her fingers white.

"What the hell, Emma?" Mary Margaret said, stunned at the clear vitriol in Emma's voice. She'd seen Emma at some of her worst moments, getting into fights or losing her cool on other people, even on the rare nights she'd ranted and raged after Lily had broken her heart. But never in the entire span of their long friendship had Emma ever used such a tone with her.

"No. I'm sick and tired of you bitching about her. You've been nothing but selfish and insensitive to both of us!"

"I was just trying to talk to her, _she_ was the one being an absolute bitch to me—"

"And for good reason!" Emma snapped.

"Are you serious? Did you forget that she bullied me all through college—"

"Because you couldn't keep your goddamn mouth shut."

"For god's sake, he got fired from _one job,_ and I apologized! He's probably working somewhere way better than that old school now anyway—"

"He's _dead,"_ Emma snarled.

The line went deathly quiet.

Emma's chest heaved with anger.

"W-What?" It came out in a pitiful whisper. She could hear Mary Margaret's wavering breath.***

"Turns out your dad is an asshole," Emma said harshly, unable to stop herself now. "Had Daniel blacklisted across the country. Everything he ever worked for was over. You were so fucking eager to out him that you ruined his life instead. You want to know how he died? _He hung himself._ Regina had to find his _body._ You know what, Mary Margaret? She has every right to hate you. And for reasons I don't understand, she shielded you from the truth, but now you should fucking know because clearly you're too selfish to figure it out otherwise. _She wants nothing to do with you._  Leave my girlfriend the fuck alone, you've ruined her life enough as is."

A stifled sob crackled across the line.

"E-Emma, I— I didn't know—"

"I don't want you to come over tomorrow. Goodnight, Mary Margaret." She ended the call without waiting for a reply, still seething with anger. Her phone landed on the countertop harder than was probably good for it, then Emma hunched over the sink and turned on the cold tap, splashing icy water against the uncovered half of her face. Her hands trembled from adrenaline and she stayed there for a long few minutes, scrubbing out her healed eye and swiping the chilly water against her mouth. Eventually, she calmed enough to dry herself off and slowly exit the bathroom, pulling the door shut behind her and leaning against it a moment, wondering what to say to Regina when she went back out to the living room.

A sniffle alerted her to the fact that Regina was already in her bedroom with her, standing there frozen to the spot.

"Regina?" she whispered, dread rising up in her chest. There was another wet sniffle.

"I heard," the brunette said, her voice hoarse.

"Regina, I... I'm so sorry. I know I shouldn't have told her—" A soft body colliding into her chest stopped her words in their tracks, her arms instinctively curling around Regina's slender frame. The brunette buried her face against the crook of Emma's neck and hugged her tightly, the blonde's shirt soaking up her tears.

"You defended me," she whispered into her shirt.

"Of course I did," Emma said firmly.

"But she— she's your best friend. And I'm—"

"—my girlfriend."

Regina pulled back slightly, eyes wet. "For a few weeks. You've known her for years."

"I thought we agreed time worked differently for us." Emma's hands trailed up Regina's sides until she could find her face, cupping her cheeks ever so gently. Her pale green eye, despite being blind, stared straight into Regina's soul. "And I've fallen hard for you. I love you, Regina Mills. I'll always be on your side."

"Em— Emma..."

"You don't have to say it too," she said, softening, her shoulders relaxing as her lips curled up into a small smile. "But I want you to know. I love you, and you don't need to tolerate Mary Margaret for my sake. And... maybe when I'm less angry at her, I'll still want to be her friend, but she'll have to deal with fitting into whatever free time I have, because you come first. You and Henry, you guys always come first to me."

Regina kissed her then, hard and passionate and desperate to convey her love without words. Their bodies melded together, fitting perfectly as if two of a kind, and when they finally undressed each other and fell into bed, it was with soft touches and lingering caresses, seeking not pleasure but comfort and safety.

"Henry?" Emma asked eventually, Regina curled up securely in her arms.

"Asleep on the pull-out," Regina murmured, nuzzling against the blonde's collarbone, lips pressing the gentlest of kisses to the skin there. Emma sighed with relief, her eye fluttering shut. Tilting her head down, she pressed her lips to Regina's forehead and breathed in deeply of her warm, sweet scent.

"Stay tonight," she whispered, almost pleading, a soft request. Regina turned her head against Emma's chest and hugged her tighter, hearing the soft _thump-thump-thump_ of her lover's heartbeat.

"I'm not going anywhere."

**Author's Note:**

> Update: Yes, I'm still here. No, this story is not abandoned. I work in the film and TV industry so sometimes I get really busy, but I promise this fic WILL be finished eventually. In the meantime, feel free to follow me on social media to get updates, check that I'm still alive, and see other artwork and goodies I may post!
> 
> Twitter @RealNikiFrost  
> Tumblr @Niki-Frost  
> DeviantArt as "NikiFrost"  
> And you can also friend me on Facebook! Message me with a hello; I don't bite! Unless you want me to, anyway. ;)  
> www.facebook.com/author.niki.frost


End file.
